Too Much Love
by Total Cheer Cutie
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome admit their love for each other, but now they have to face more challenges...why is Sesshoumaru all of a sudden showing more emotion then before? I'm not really sure how to explain it any more without giving it away.
1. Chapter 1

**Too Much Love**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**Chapter 1**

"Do you think Kagome will ever come back? She looked really angry. Shippou, a small fox demon with red hair, blue eyes and a fluffy red tail stated.

"Don't worry Shippou, I'm sure that Inuyasha will go and get Kagome soon." Sango, a beautiful older girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes assured him. Miroku, an older boy with short black hair that was gathered into a pony tail at the nape of his neck walked over to Inuyasha, a boy with long silver hair that reaches his hips and 2 triangular shaped dog ears at the top of his head, had his face planted into the ground.

"Inuyasha, what happened this time? You and Kagome are arguing more then usual. And she seemed extremely upset when she went through the well."

"What!" Inuyasha snapped, "Kagome went back to her era!" He mumbled something that Miroku couldn't hear, but Miroku chose to ignore it.

"Yes, she looked furious. What happened? Why is she so upset?" Miroku questioned.

"Why would I tell you monk?" Inuyasha snapped. He knew that he really got her upset this time 'me and my damn pride.' He mentally kicked himself. 'Kikio just HAD to show up didn't she?' These thoughts shocked Inuyasha. 'What am I thinking? I love Kikio, not Kagome!' But even after assuring himself, Inuyasha knew deep down that he was lying to himself. But he wouldn't let himself believe that he loved Kagome.

"Inuyasha, are you even listening to me?" Miroku snapped Inuyasha out of his troubled thoughts.

"What? You were talking?" Inuyasha said shocked. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"Yes I was talking. I was asking how you were planning on bringing Kagome back?" Miroku gave an aggravated sight, how he hated repeating himself. "Hopefully this time you won't try to bring her back by force." Miroku sighed again as a blush crept onto Inuyasha's face.

"Of course I wasn't!" Inuyasha barked, "I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me," Miroku mumbled.

Inuyasha, who had heard this with the sensitive dog ears on top of his head and glared daggers at Miroku causing Sango to interfere before someone got seriously injured.

"Alright enough! Inuyasha, when are you going to get Kagome?" She asked, 'Kagome looked really mad, I'm not sure if Inuyasha should wait for her to calm down or go right away.' She though.

"Inuyasha go and get her NOW! I miss her already" Shippou whined.

The truth was that Inuyasha missed Kagome also, but he was afraid that she would never want to see him again. He would never be able to live with that. He would die if Kagome weren't by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The truth was that Inuyasha missed Kagome also, but he was afraid that she would never want to see him again. He would never be able to live with that. He would die if Kagome weren't by his side.

Kagome was a beautiful girl with black hair that went to the middle of her back and big blue eyes. She was really upset when she climbed out of the well, through the shrine and into her house. She grumpily said she was back to her mom before disappearing into her room.

An hour after Kagome returned her mother knocked on the door. "Kagome dear, are you alright?" She worried about her daughter.

"yeah mom, I'm fine." Kagome's voice came through the door.

Mrs. Hirgurashi sighed and left Kagome alone.

Kagome was relieved when she heard her mother walk away. She wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet. The memory still burned her.

**Flashback**

Kagome was on one of her walks when she heard voices. She was curious of who they belonged to so she followed. After taking a few steps closer, she realized that the voices belonged to Inuyasha and Kikio.

_She was just about to turn around and give Inuyasha and Kikio some privacy 'this really isn't any of my business' she thought_. _But then she heard Inuyasha yell, she had to feed her curiosity._

"_Kikio don't you understand! I love you more then anything!" Inuyasha pleaded. _

"_Inuyasha, don't be a fool! Everyone knows that you love that sad excuse for a reincarnation!" Kikio said coldly. _

'_ouch' Kagome though, she was hidden behind a large tree so that no one would see her, and Inuyasha was too caught up in his conversation to find her scent._

"_No Kikio, you don't understand!" Inuyasha cried, "she's just a…um…a jewel detector!" Inuyasha seemed satisfied with this answer, so he waited for Kikio to say something._

'_that hurt' Kagome thought as tears welled up in her eyes._

"_Inuyasha you truly are a fool! I am dead! My only wish is to walk among the living! Not be cause up in emotions." Kikio then let out a bitter laugh while her soul collectors picked her up and carried her away._

_Inuyasha stood in the same place, dumbfound, staring at where Kikio had stood._

_Kagome took this chance to leave undetected. So she quietly got up and started to walk toward Kaede's village. She was going pretty god until_

SNAP 

_She stepped on a twig_

_Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome in place staring in horror at the twig under her foot. It seemed like forever before Kagome lifted her gaze off of the twig. She looked at Inuyasha, who noticed that her eyes were filled with unshed tears._

"Kagome I-" 

"_Inuyasha it's alright, I already heard everything. You don't have to explain anything." She said in a falsely cheery voice._

_Inuyasha stared at her; he didn't know what to say. Of course he hadn't meant what he said about Kagome only being a jewel detector, but he wasn't about to say that. 'But maybe I will have to tell her' he though_

"_Kagome" He started, but stopped when he noticed Kagome shaking her head viciously._

"_I think I've heard enough thank-you Inuyasha!" She cried, Inuyasha could clearly hear the hurt in her voice. "I'm going home" she said to no one in particular. She turned and started walking away, hanging her head. _

"_B..But Kagome! WAIT!" Inuyasha called desperately after her._

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks "Inuyasha." She said dangerously, she whipped around and yelled at the top of her lungs "SIT!" and Inuyasha face planted into the hard ground and Kagome stomped away.

**End Flashback**

'I don't care if I never see Inuyasha ever again!' Kagome thought bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'I don't care if I never see Inuyasha ever again!' Kagome thought bitterly.

'Damn, I've done it this time!' Inuyasha sighed. It had been 4 days since Kagome left, angry with him.

He felt the unbearable guilt in his stomach as he remembered the hurt in Kagome's voice. He remembered the hurt look in her eyes and the unshed tears. 'I wonder if she's all right' he pondered 'what if something happened to her? What if she is in pain and I don't know about it?'

A look of horror and panic passed through Inuyasha's face as he thought of this. He ran to the well. Without a second thought, he jumped into it, and was transported to Kagome's era.

When Inuyasha jumped out of the well he half expected Kagome to be in the shrine. But she wasn't, all he could do was see darkness. He noticed that it was also dark outside through a crack in the shrine doors. HE almost threw the doors open when he heard voices coming from the other side.

"So Kagome, do you want to go to a movie with me tonight?" He heard a boy ask. This made his blood boil, but he nervously awaited Kagome's answer.

"Oh sorry Hojo, I already have plans for tonight." Kagome lied. 'Plan to self…make plans for tonight'

Inuyasha sighed in relief. He then noticed that he had his hand wrapped tightly around Tetsuiga and he let go slowly.

"Oh" Hojo said sounding disappointed "ok, maybe some other time then. Bye Kagome!"

"Bye Hojo" Kagome said lazily. As she watched Hojo walk away she smiled at how easily it had been to get Hojo to go away.

"So, are you actually busy or were you just trying to get rid of that guy?" a gruff voice said.

Kagome looked to see who the voice belonged to. He eyes soon landed on the shrine to the well. The doors that she had closed herself earlier were wide open and in the doorway there was a man with long silver hair, dog ears and a red kimono.

Kagome's breathtaking smile was not gracing her face, but her face was clouded over and she turned her back to Inuyasha and stomped into the house without a word to Inuyasha.

When she reached her room she noticed that Inuyasha was sitting on her windowsill.

Kagome rolled her eyes 'Great' she thought. "Go away, I don't want to talk to you." She said cold and calm.

Inuyasha was surprised at how cold she was to him. 'I shouldn't be though.' He though "Fine, you don't talk, I will." Inuyasha said, surprising himself with his boldness.

Kagome was about to say something but Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "This is important Kagome, you have to hear this. The other day when you saw me talking to with Kiki…" Inuyasha stopped when he noticed Kagome walking out of the room. He lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She lost her balance and fell against Inuyasha's chest. She quickly pulled herself away and stood with her back facing Inuyasha.

When Kagome pushed herself off of Inuyasha so quickly he became disappointed. He had felt the warmth of her skin through his kimono and he breathed in her intoxicating scent. And then he was hurt when she turned his back to him. 'I deserved it' he though.

Kagome noticed his silence and decided to speak while she had the chance. "why are you here? You've already made it clear that you think nothing of me. So why come and torture me? Or have you come to ask for the jewel shards. Because then you can Kikio can live happily ever after! Well take them. The I don't have to see it! I wouldn't be able to return!" Her voice was filled with anger but her face showed that she was hurt and confused.

"Kagome I could never think nothing of you!" Inuyasha tried to stay calm but he was getting angry. She wasn't letting him talk.

"Then what Inuyasha? You called me a jewe.." Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha stood up.

"I know what I called you!" He snapped

"Don't talk to me like that!" Kagome warned raising her voice

"I'll talk to you however I want, wench!" Inuyasha yelled momentarily forgetting why he had followed her.

"So now I'm a wench!" Kagome screamed, "I don't know what's worse, a wench or a jewel detector!" Kagome now had tears falling silently down her face. "But you call me a wench so often that I…I…" Kagome gave up trying to get through to Inuyasha and she collapsed on her bed.

Inuyasha silently watch the girl sob on her bed. He felt so guilty, he hated seeing girls cry, it was worse when he made them cry…but what was worse was that he had made Kagome cry. He quickly sat beside Kagome.

"K..Kagome." He stuttered, "I didn't mean it!" Kagome lifted her head and Inuyasha could see confusion in her eyes. He momentarily got lost in her eyes but had to look away to finish what he had started. He cleared his throat and said "I didn't mean it when I said that you were only a jewel detector! You are…" Inuyasha's voice faded and he looked at the floor, his cheeks graced with a shade of pink.

After a few minutes of staring at the floor, Inuyasha looked back at Kagome with a light shade of pink still on his cheeks "Kagome, you are so much more then a jewel detector! I don't know what I would do without you!" He finished turning 10 shades darker.

Kagome also turned pink "Do you really mean it?" She asked, not yet out of the shock. Inuyasha nodded and looked at Kagome. She was looking at him with a look of wonder. Inuyasha looked at her lips, they looked to perfect. He wanted to taste them. He wanted to feel them. He couldn't resist anymore, he bent down to Kagome bringing their faces closer and closer to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

. He couldn't resist anymore, he bent down to Kagome bringing their faces closer and closer to each other.

He lightly pressed his lips against Kagome's. She put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome's waist pulling her closer to him.

When they separated form lack of air, both Inuyasha and Kagome were blushing but had foolish smiles on their faces and their eyes dancing.

"Kagome," Inuyasha asked timidly, "are you going to come back with me?"

"Kagome nodded her head. He almost sighed in relief, but decided against it. 'She's coming back' he thought over and over. His thoughts then turned back to the kiss that they had just shared it meant everything to him. Sure he had kissed Kikio before, but it was nothing like the one he just had. He wanted to cry out in joy when Kagome deepened the kiss, but he loved the feeling of Kagome's lips too much to break away so soon.

'He wasn't sure if I was going to come back?' Kagome thought to herself 'after a kiss like that, how could I not?' Kagome yawned it was late after all.

She looked over at her bed, which Inuyasha was sitting on, she thought about kicking him off, but she decided against it. She went over and put her head on his shoulder. "Of course I'm going back with you." She mumbles quietly "I...I…" she couldn't go on because she fell asleep.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to finish, but then realized that she had fallen asleep. He slowly leaned against the wall, careful not to wake up the sleeping girl. And sleep soon took over him too as he breathed in Kagome's wonderful scent.

Hey sorry guys, I ran out of ideas so this chapter is really short! Don't be mad at me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kagome woke up the next morning and she felt so warm. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha right beside her. So she cuddles closer to him.

Inuyasha had woken up before Kagome had but he stayed in place so not to wake her. When he felt someone cuddle closer to him, he looked down and watched the girl. He then put his arm around her waist lovingly, and pulled her as close as he could.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled 'He's so handsome.' She thought. Inuyasha noticed her staring so he leant down and kissed her on the lips.

When they broke apart, Kagome got up and started getting ready to go back to the feudal era, and she made Inuyasha leave the room so that she could change.

When Kagome finally let Inuyasha back in the room, his jaw dropped! Kagome was wearing a green halter-top with a white sweater, and a pair of tight low rise jeans. The outfit together showed about an inch of her well-toned stomach. Inuyasha was surprised at Kagome's sudden change in clothes. He had barely seen Kagome in anything other then her school uniform, he liked this outfit much better. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome, she looked so beautiful, and all he could do was stare.

Kagome blushed slightly at the attention Inuyasha was giving her with her new outfit. But she couldn't say that she didn't like it. 'Mental note' she thought to herself 'thanks friends for making me buy this!'

**Flashback**

"Kagome! Come on you have to come shopping with us! You barely ever wear anything other then the school uniform! You even wear it on weekends!" Kagome's friends, Yumi and Eri begged.

"_Fine, I'll go, but I'm not buying anything!" Kagome told them._

_** AT THE MALL **_

"Kagome, this outfit would look so good on you!" Yumi cried.

"_Yeah! You have to at least try it on!" Eri commanded. Eri and Yumi both knew that if Kagome tried on the outfit she would just have to buy it._

_As Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror, she decided that she really liked the outfit and would buy it. Her friends were right, it really did look good. She stepped out of the change room and said, "Fine, you win! I'll buy it" Kagome grinned as she went to pay for everything._

**End Flashback**

Kagome felt herself go into a deeper shade of red when she noticed that Inuyasha was still staring at her.

"We should probably go now Inuyasha." Kagome said, snapping him out of his trance. She went to go and pick up her huge yellow backpack but it wouldn't move off of the floor. 'NO no no no no no!' Kagome cried mentally. She opened up the bag and started taking out her textbooks.

'She's so beautiful.' Inuyasha thought as he admired Kagome in her new outfit.

Once again, Kagome tried to pick up her bag, but again it was to heavy for her to lift.

"Darn it!" Kagome sighed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, blushing from his previous thoughts

"Oh, ummm, nothing." Kagome said, trying to pick up the bag again, but it didn't work.

"Here" Inuyasha said, gently pushing Kagome aside "I'll take it." He picked up the bag as if it was filled with feathers.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome blushed, 'he's being so nice, I wonder why.' "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha just looked at her, so she took it as a sign to continue. "Do you like it n my era?"

"Sure, it's not that bad. Other then the air smalls funny ("pollution" Kagome stated simply) and it's noisy." Inuyasha shrugged "But your family is cool" he added. Kagome nodded her head 'So he likes my family, Sota is going to be thrilled.'

Kagome laughed softly when she thought of her younger brother Sota. He looked up to Inuyasha, Inuyasha was his idol.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, not really thinking anything he said was funny.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Sota." Kagome said simply

"Why did you want to know if I liked it in your era?" Inuyasha asked, realizing that she wasn't going to tell him any more about why she was laughing.

"I was just wondering. You always seem to relax a bit more when we are in my era, that's all. Just thought that there might be a special reason why." Kagome said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'I guess I do relax more in this era. There are no demons and Kagome's scent is everywhere inside her house. How could I not relax?' Inuyasha asked himself "yeah, I guess I do. But there are no demons trying to kill people here. I guess that's why." He mentally kicked himself 'Why can't I tell her how I feel?' he thought. He loved Kagome and he knew it, but he just couldn't tell her. He was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way.

'Inuyasha looks upset.' Kagome stated in her mind, 'I wonder if it's because of the question I asked.' "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to upset you." She said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said.

"You look upset." She pointed out.

"Oh, it's nothing." Inuyasha said sounding irritated, but secretly he was surprised that Kagome noticed that he was upset, and even more, that she blamed herself for it! 'How wrong you are Kagome. But thinking about it now, she always does notice when my mood changes.'

"Ok" Kagome sighed 'He never talks to me. I wish he would open up to me once and a while. I wonder if he talks to Kikio?' Kagome regretted her last thought. A look of sadness flashed across her face as she tried to clear the thought from her head. But she couldn't make it go away.

"What's wrong now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, sounding like he was getting annoyed, but he was worried, but he didn't know how to say it.

"N…Nothing's wrong." Kagome stuttered blushing like mad trying to hide her face from Inuyasha.

""I don't believe you." He stated simply

"And why not?" Kagome demanded. Still a dark shade of red.

"Because you stuttered, you resemble a tomato and you keep twirling your hair on your finger." Inuyasha chuckled when Kagome realized that she had been twirling her hard. She quickly tried to remove her finger from the grasp of her hair, but ended up painfully pulling her hair. Kagome yelped a bit from the quick pain and Inuyasha turned back to Kagome's only to see her momentarily eyes fill with water and trying to remove her fingers from the mass of hair. When her finger was finally removed, she stroked her hair, as if it could feel the caress of her hand. Inuyasha noticed she was acting very odd, but decided not to mention it again.

"Your not going to tell me, are you?" Inuyasha sighed

"Nope" Kagome said innocently. But giggled when Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

"Why not?" He whined, making Kagome giggle even more.

Inuyasha smirked and he put Kagome's bag down on the floor.

"Well Kagome" Inuyasha said playfully taking a step toward Kagome "I will just have to torture it out of you!" he said wiggling his fingers at her threateningly.

"You wouldn't!" Kagome gasped

"I wouldn't!" He countered, jumping over to Kagome and tickling her sides making her wiggle around trying to get out of his grasp. Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's wiggling and how she was laughing so hard she was almost in tears.

When Kagome was wiggling around she lost her balance and fell away from Inuyasha, but he kept tickling her mercilessly. She kept jumping and wiggling around the shrine while laughing hysterically. "not fair!" she cried

"Oh really? And how is it not fair?" Inuyasha asked still tickling her.

"You're…not…. ticklish!" She gasped grabbing his hands from her sides. She looked into his golden eyes and he looked into her grayish blue ones. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her and press his lips against hers. But he had to restrain himself.

"God he's hot! Kagome thought, but was lurched out of her thoughts when Inuyasha started his tickle attack again. Kagome once again had to fight to get out of his reach. In her attempts to get away, she tripped over her big yellow bag and fell into Inuyasha's chest. She gasped as she felt his warmth through his kimono. Her heart started to race.

Inuyasha felt Kagome fly into his chest and he heard her breathing get faster. Before he could stop himself, he put his clawed hand under Kagome's chin and gently pushed it up forcing her to look into his eyes. Then he slowly brought his face closer to Kagomes. She instinctively closed her eyes when Inuyasha finally brought his lips against her own.

Inuyasha was surprised and very relieved when he felt Kagome kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. When he did this Kagome put her arms around his neck and pulled him, if possible, even closer to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**&&Chapter 6&&**

Kagome and Inuyasha went though the well together. When they reached the other side a big orange furry ball flew into Kagome's stomach momentarily knocking the wind out of her.

"Kagome, are you and Inuyasha still arguing?" Shippou asked. His green eyes filled with curiosity.

"No Shippou, we aren't" Kagome assured the young fox demon.

Satisfied with the answer. Shippou leapt over to Inuyasha and hit him on the head.

"What was that for runt!" Inuyasha demanded, grabbing the fox child by the tail so he couldn't get away.

"That was for making Kagome and angry and making her leave!" Shippou yelled boldly. "And for what? To go and see your precious Kikyo? Kagome deserves better then that!" Shippou then transformed into a rock forcing Inuyasha to drop him. He took Inuyasha's state of shock as a chance to get away.

'At least Inuyasha didn't it him for that.' Kagome thought. Then she started walking toward Kaede's village to talk to Sango. She couldn't wait to talk about what had happened.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after her. "Damn, she must be mad about what the brat said. How does he know that I went to see Kikio anyways?' He then took off after Kagome.

Kagome was deep in thought when she heard a twig snap behind a tree.

"Inuyasha? This isn't funny!" She said barely above a whisper.

"I am not my stupid half breed brother." A cold but intriguing voice said from the distance.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome gasped "What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru took a step out of the shadows and Kagome saw how smooth and long is beautiful silver hair was.

When Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was looking her up and down she blushed a light shade of red.

Kagome opened her mouth to ask why he was there, thinking he hadn't heard her. But he spoke first.

"Why do you stay with a worthless half-breed when I know that there are true demons who with to have you as their own?" he inquired in a monotone voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kagome countered, not really understanding the question. 'Inuyasha, where are you?' She thought and groaned inwardly.

"Miko, Rin would enjoy your company so you are to join us on our journey to kill Naraku." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru, but I'm with Inuyasha." Kagome said taking a step away from Sesshoumaru. But he moved very quickly into her way so she ended up backing into his well-toned chest. She turned around to face him again. A small bit of fear evident on her face.

"That was not a request." He stated quietly, grabbing Kagome around the waist and running through the woods.

Hey people, just wanted to say a few things to the people who reviewed:

**Lily Evans0: Thanks so much, I'm so glad that you like it**

**Nicole: I'm glad you like my story! And I'll try to write more often :P **

**Crazed inuyashafan girl: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And thanks also with the spelling, I'll fix it A.S.A.P.**

**Clara Zettek: Thanks I'm glad you like my story and if you have any idea's of what you would want in the story just say so and I'll try to add it in. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he got to Kaede's village.

"What are ye screaming about?" Kaede asked. "Kagome has not yet returned after the argument ye two had. Have ye not gone to retrieve her?" Kaede looked at Inuyasha wide-eyed.

"No! I already got her and she came back with me you old hag!" Inuyasha snapped "But then Shippou came along and Kagome came this way. She should be here already."

"Ask Sango for I have yet to see young Kagome." Kaede said.

"Feh" Inuyasha ran toward Sango's hut.

-----------------------------------------------------------

After about 2 hours, Kagome gave up trying to get out of Sesshoumaru's arms.

"So…why do you want me to come with you anyways?" Kagome asked not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"…" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and turned away without saying anything.

"So you're ignoring me now!" Kagome yelled, extremely angry now. "Why couldn't you have ignored me in the forest!"

"Quiet!" Sesshoumaru demanded, he actually thought that Kagome's rambling was amusing but no one could know that or they would try to defy him.

"And why should I?" Kagome challenged.

"Because if you don't I would have no choice but to kill you."

"Your other choice would be to let me live." Kagome thought out loud.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped, a look of shock passing momentarily through his eyes. No one had ever kept on speaking after he threatened them with their lives. This Kagome was definitely an odd one.

He looked down at the girl in his arms (he still didn't let her go) he noticed that she had a **please don't kill me **smile gracing her face.

It took everything Sesshoumaru had not to smile at the human girl. But he couldn't stop the amusement from showing in his eyes.

Kagome stared into his eyes, he looked much more attractive when he was showing emotions on his face, even if it was only in his eyes. 'Inuyasha always has emotions on his face. He's gorgeous.' She thought only succeeding in depressing herself.

Sesshoumaru noticed the change in Kagome and he became slightly concerned, but could not let her know. 'Why do I feel like this, she is with that worthless half-brother of mine.' He thought.

"Where are we going anyways, and if you ignore me you'll regret it." Kagome warned.

"Are you threatening me?" He inquired.

"And what if I am?"

"…" Sesshoumaru didn't know how to answer that.

"Are you ignoring me again?" Kagome cried.

"…"

"Fine! Pay the consequences of ignoring me!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru waited to be amused but was taken by surprise when Kagome started singing an oddly tuned song.

"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!

I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!"

After 45 minutes of Kagome's yelling/singing Sesshoumaru caved. "That is the most annoying thing I have ever witnessed!" He yelled stopping and dropping Kagome on the ground roughly.

"Ouch" Kagome whined "And it's suppose to be annoying or else you never would have put me down!" She stood and poked him in the chest "And it's your fault anyways!"

"Oh really? And how is that?"

"Well, let's see." She cried counting down on her fingers. "You kidnap me ('right when things where getting good between me and Inuyasha too' she silently added). Then you threaten me. Then you ignore me. Face it, this is all your fault."

"You are very bold." Sesshoumaru said looking Kagome up and down yet again. She looked very attractive when she was angry.

"Whatever." She sighed turning her back to him 'who knows what the others are going through right now.! Have they even noticed that I'm not there?'

**.Meanwhile.**

"What do you mean you haven't seen her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha stop yelling! It's not my fault that Kagome hasn't come to see me yet." Sango said, trying not to yell herself.

"Why don't we go back to look for where Kagome could be." Miroku suggested.

"Feh" Inuyasha mumbled taking off into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people, I'm so sorry I haven't posted a chapter lately! I've been sick and barely able to sit up for a while! Hope you can forgive me and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 8**

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed, "My idiot brother's stench is all over this place! And so is Kagome's! That bastard must have taken her!" He punched a tree out of frustration making it fall over.

"Inuyasha calm down. Do you know where Kagome's scent goes off to?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha took a deep breath through his nose "That way" He mumbled pointing west.

"Kirara!" Sango called, the small two-tailed cat demon understood what her mistress wanted and in a burst of flames, she transformed into a large, saber tooth looking cat.

Kagome was getting very tired but she wouldn't let herself relax. Sesshoumaru could decide to kill her if she did.

Sesshoumaru noticed how quiet Kagome was getting so he decided to slow his pace slightly. As he slowed he heard someone humming very softly. 'How could I miss it?' he asked himself, 'it's angelic!'

"What are you singing?" He finally asked.

"oh well…" Kagome fidgeted, no one had ever heard her sing before. Other then Sango of course. "It's called 'Listen to your heart'"

"Sing!" He demanded.

"Uhhh, excuse me?" Kagome asked hoping she had misheard Sesshoumaru's demand.

"I said to sing." He said not changing his monotone voice.

"…" There was a long pause and Sesshoumaru wondered if he had to tell her again.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eye, yeah

There built to love but that love falls apart

That little piece of heaven turns to dark

Listen to your heart when he's calling for your

Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why

Listen to your heart before, you tell him good-bye."

Kagome stopped singing making Sesshoumaru look back and motion her to keep going.

"Sometime you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah

There swept away and nothing is what is seems

It feels like your longing in your dreams

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you

Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why

Listen to your heat before, you tell him good-bye."

Kagome stopped again and this time Sesshoumaru noticed the pleading look in her eyes asking him to let her stop.

"Fine, you may stop priestess." He said "You are fairly good." He was speaking in a monotone voice even when giving a compliment.

"Uhhh, thanks." Kagome mumbled, shocked at Sesshoumaru's sudden kindness. He nodded and continued walking.

'I wonder why Sesshoumaru is always so quiet." Kagome thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Damn! Their scent ends here!" Inuyasha yelled getting extremely annoyed.

"Calm down Inuyasha, we'll find them!" Sango assured, sounding as though she was trying to convince herself more then anyone else. "Stop pacing!" She snapped.

"Was that really necessary Sango?" Miroku asked kindly.

The only response was Sango mumbling someone about how only stupid people pace.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha's voice boomed through the forest.

"Good! Maybe now you won't pace like a moron! When you pace it makes me think that we aren't going to find Ka…" Sango couldn't say Kagome's name and she burst into tears. Inuyasha felt rather guilty, though he didn't really know why.

'How was I suppose to know that pacing bothered her so much!' Inuyasha wondered "Uhhh, don't worry Sango…uhhh, we'll find her!" He tried to comfort the demon slayer. "We have to find her, I don't know what I would do without her," He added very quietly to himself.

**What am I thinking?**

You love her face it.

**Who are you? And what are you doing in my head?**

I'm your conscious.

**Well go away, I'm thinking.**

No, your lying to yourself cause you love her.

**No she's just a shard detector!**

You've been through this with Kagome already! She's more then a jewel detector!

**No**

Yes

**No**

Yes

**Fine! Maybe just a little bit…or a lot.**

Miroku went to say something to Inuyasha but immediately forgot what he wanted to say when he saw Inuyasha's face. He looked depressed, then horrified, then angry, then content. But it didn't stop there, again his face changed into a look of depression. In a matter of seconds his face changes yet again into anger that showed more clearly then before. Suddenly every other emotion was gone from his face and a look of depression was left.

"Loosing another argument with yourself Inuyasha?" Miroku teased trying and failing to hide his grin.

"Shut up you stupid monk." Inuyasha snapped making Miroku laugh, if possible, harder.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome whined, "I'm tired, can we PLEASE take a break?"

"Fine, but not for long." Sesshoumaru sounded bored. "Weak humans." He said.

"You and Inuyasha aren't that different sometimes. He says the same thing." Kagome said… as though talking to herself. "But YAY! I get to sit down!" Kagome yelled childishly. Then she plopped down on the ground on the ground, resting her back on a tree trunk, she get comfortable and fell asleep.

"Stupid useless humans" Sesshoumaru mumbled as he picked her up bridal stile. 'She is rather beautiful I must say. But she weighs so little.' He thought rather shocked at how little Kagome weighed. Not that she looked like she weighed a lot but he still didn't expect her to weigh as much as she did.

Kagome awoke and was surprised that she was no longer resting against the tree trunk. She felt something warm at her side so she opened her eyes to see what it was. She looked up to find Sesshoumaru carrying her while walking. She noticed that his face still held no emotion but what surprised her was that the way he carried himself and her, it looked as though she was a featherweight.

She gave a small gasp, which caught his attention. He looked down at the teenage girl, who was now fully awake, and she was looking straight at him.

'Oh my God! Is he blushing?' Kagome mentally screamed. Sure enough Sesshoumaru has a light tinge of pink on his cheeks. And without a word he gently put Kagome down on her feet and then kept walking. 'Why would he be blushing?' Kagome asked herself. 'I wonder, did he do something stupid like trip? Or was he talking to himself and think I heard him or something like that?' She was so caught up in thinking about the things Sesshoumaru she didn't notice that he stopped walking and she walked right into him.

"Oof" she yelped, loosing her balance, only to be caught by Sesshoumaru. When he steadied her she looked up innocently at him and said "Sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Alright" He said turning away from her and looking forward once again. "we are here." He let Kagome push him lightly out of the way so she could see past him to what he was talking about.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped it was beautiful!

"You must truly love my castle if you are gawking like you are." Sesshoumaru said, but Kagome could have sworn she heard a hint of…nervousness in his voice. But she quickly dismissed the thought.

"It's one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen!" She awed.

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed in relief. 'Why am I so relieved that this human likes my castle?' he pondered 'It would not matter if she did or did not like it.' He turned his thoughts to matters at hand and said "We will go now. Rin and Jaken will be waiting." He headed toward the magnificent castle with Kagome following suit without a word.

Miroku was still laughing about catching Inuyasha loose an argument with himself, but to avoid new bruises he laughed silently. Inuyasha was frantically sniffing the air in hopes of catching a sign of Kagome or Sesshoumaru's scent. And Sango and Shippou were still crying because of how much they missed their friend.

"Come on you two. We'll find her and everything will be back to normal!" Miroku tried to comfort them once he was able to stop laughing. He hated seeing Sango cry and seeing her crying and still trying to cheer Shippou up was killing him.

"I know we'll get her back, but what if things don't go back to normal? What if she gets hurt? Or what if she is with Sesshoumaru and he does something horrible to her? He hates all humans! Who knows if he hates priestesses even more?" Sango sniffed, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"He doesn't hate all humans." Miroku thought out loud. "Remember that young human girl that accompanies him? What if he needs her to help the girl? If that is the reasoning then Kagome will be safe."

"But do you really think that is why he took her? Because of the girl?" Sango asked quietly.

"Well…"

"Ha!" Inuyasha interrupted from his new perch on a tree branch "The greedy bastard is probably trying to get me to hand over Tetsuiga! He never thinks of anyone but himself."

"I don't know Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru does seem to have taken a liking to the little girl. And noticing that she is the only female in his company she has most likely picked up some unladylike habits."

"I'm not sure, both of you have reasonable idea's of why Kagome was taken. But do you think maybe he just took a liking to Kagome? It would be possible considering all of the men we have met on our travels who have fallen in love with her after seeing her for only a short bit of time." Sango stated.

"Yeah!" Shippou popped up suddenly "There's Koga, Inuyasha, that Hojo guy from Kagome's time, the Hojo from this time (ME**: the second movie**) and not to mention almost all of the male travelers that we meet are a bit over friendly with Kagome. And some of them even go as far as to asking her to join them." Sango and Miroku could only nod their heads in agreement.

"That would make sense," Miroku said "Sesshoumaru could have taken Sango but he took Kagome. Sango could have easily taught the girl ladylike behavior. She could also be bate for the Tetsuiga. We would go and get her also. So it has to be something specific with Kagome."

Inuyasha snorted "You guys actually think that my heartless, human-hating, half brother would have a thing for the same woman that I lov.." he slapped his hands over his mouth and looked around frantically.

"The same woman that you LOVE Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a smirk on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter! I've just been really busy, but if it makes some people happy, I've almost finished the next chapter, so if I can find the time it will be posted soon also! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**Chapter 10**

"Care to explain that Inuyasha?" Sango pestered

"No I really wouldn't so bug off!" He snapped trying to hide his face which was becoming redder then his kimono.

"Inuyasha, we all know you love Kagome… well not Kagome but that doesn't matter right now, she's not…" Miroku quickly stopped talking when he realized where he was going with that sentence and looked over at Sango who's eyes were filling up with tears yet again.

"Sango why are you crying, I'm the one that's in love with her!" Inuyasha snapped. He finally realized that there was no point in hiding it from them anymore, they told him that they already knew.

"I know but Kagome was like a…"

"Like a sister to you. I know! But it's not like I'm going to leave her there! Think about it, Shippou loves her like a mother. You and Miroku better only love her as a sister (he glared at Miroku until he got a nod in agreement) and I love her as a…" He turned bright red and couldn't finish his sentence. :Lets go looking for Kagome now." He tried changing the subject, but luck was not at his side. Miroku and Sango noticed the unfinished sentence and decided to make him finish what he started, only they would wait until Kagome was around to hear it. Without knowing it, both Miroku and Sango had mischievous grins on their faces making Inuyasha feel very uncomfortable.

When Kagome and Sesshoumaru reached the castle, a young girl and a small green…thing came running out.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The girl called excitedly.

"Hello Rin, I trust you faired well during my absence." He said calmly to the girl, he was still speaking in monotone but he seemed very sincere.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin answered. Sesshoumaru nodded him head in acknowledgement.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The toad looking thing called out "why have you brought a human girl back with you?"

"Jaken, I thought I would be greeted, not bombarded with idiotic questions." Sesshoumaru said, the sincerity in his voice from before gone.

"Oh I am so sorry My lord!" Jaken stuttered.

"Rin"

"yes Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"This girl will be staying with us for a while. She will be helping you with your clothes, manners and anything else that she finds needs help." He explained. Rin walked up in from of Kagome wordlessly and looked like she was studying her for a moment. Kagome kneeled down so she was more Rin's height so she could get a better look.

"My name is Kagome." She said. Rin just stared at her for a moment and then without a warning she threw her arms around Kagomes neck and gave her a big hug. Kagome was shocked for a moment but then returned the hug.

When Rin pulled away Kagome stood up and Rin threw her arms in the air as a sign that she wanted to be picked up.

"Rin you are too old! Stay on the ground." Sesshoumaru scolded.

Kagome only laughed "All little girls deserve to be a little spoiled and she picked up the girl as requested.

"How dare you show such little respect toward Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken screeched clearly appalled by Kagome not agreeing with Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you speaking for 'Lord' Sesshoumaru?" She said stressing the word lord. "I do believe that he has a mouth of his own. He can tell me if he doesn't like something I do."

"Yes Jaken. Leave Lady Kagome alone!" Rin yelled. All three of the arguing people (or demon) looked over at Sesshoumaru, as if expecting him to say something to either Kagome or Jaken.

"Jaken, this girl knows more about young human girls then I." Jaken gasped as Sesshoumaru voiced an imperfection to 3 living beings. "That is why I put her under complete control of Rin. You are not to disturb this process. If you do, there will be consequences." He turned away from talking to Jaken and turned to Rin "Rin, you are to listen to everything she says and do what she asks."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said giving Kagome another hug.

"Jaken, show her Miss Kagome to her room." He demanded.

"Y..Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken stuttered. 'What is going on, he lets this new girl disagree with him without killing her? And why does he seem less stressed right now, whenever we hire more staff, he gets uptight. What is so different about this girl?' He thought.

"Lady Kagome, do you like it here?" Rin asked.

"Please just call me Kagome, and yes, I do like it here but I do miss my friends and my family." She answered, sighing at the thought of her friends and family. Would she ever see them again? Would Inuyasha come to rescue her? She missed everyone so much.

"Kagome, but can't you get new friends? And we can be your family!" Rin cheered at her good idea. Kagome gave her a small smile.

"I could find new friends but I would never replace my friends and family."

"Here is your room Lady Kagome." Jaken grumbled.

"Thank-you, and please call me Kagome."

"As you with Kagome." He said. He had never been told to call someone without a title, he felt liked.

When Jaken finally left Kagome put Rin down on the floor. She walked into her room and looked around. It was the size of a large apartment in her time. 'Wow' she thought.

"Kagome gets one of the big rooms!" Rin yelled exitedly. "Rins room is right across the hall!"

"You love Kagome as what Inuyasha?" Sango inquired, she had decided that she couldn't wait for Kagome to be able to tease Inuyasha about it.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha snapped turning his back to her, hoping that she wouldn't see the blush gracing his face.

Again, luck was not on his side, she saw.

"Oh it's nothing is it?" She asked, Miroku snickered in the background. "If it's nothing then why do you remind me of a tomato all of a sudden?"

"Because it's really hot out here." He tried.

"I don't think it's how, do you Miroku?"

"No, not at all my dear Sango." Miroku grinned, ignoring the deadly glare that Inuyasha sent his way.

"What about you Shippou? Do you think it's hot?"

"No Sango, I thought that is was kind of cold." Shippou answered.

"Well not that that is settled, how do u love Kagome Inuyasha?" Sango bothered. Inuyasha mumbled something that no one could hear.

"What?" they all cried

"Like a mate ok! Now leave me alone!" He snapped and went to jump into a tree but was stopped when I scent assaulted his nose in a horrible way. He started growling. Sango looked curiously at Miroku hoping he would know why Inuyasha was acting strangely.

"I think it might be Koga." He said, soon after he realized how long it had been since he last groped his lovely Sango so he reached for his target but was stopped when Sango grabbed his hand and started twisting it

Don't even think about it pervert!" She hissed.

"Come on, let's try going this way. We were heading this way before, lets keep going." Inuyasha mumbled and walked away.

"Fine." Sango yelled, he was too far away by now to hear anyways, so she grabbed Kirara and Shippou and took off in the same direction as Inuyasha left in.

"Wait!" Miroku called desperately. He was completely left behind, the others where out of sight.

"Hey! Monk!" He heard someone call from the distance. He whipped his head around to see a whirlwind coming in his direction. "Where is my woman? I smell her around here but it's too faint. Where is she?" Koga demanded when he stopped running.

"W..well, you see Koga. Kagome was taken by Inuyasha 's older half brother, Sesshoumaru. We're looking for her right now. Inuyasha and Sango were in such a rush that they forgot me here, they were right here a few moments ago."

"What? You lost MY Kagome?" Koga yelled in outrage "I'll go and save her myself! Stupid dog-breath can't do anything right! Letting my woman be kidnapped by his own brother too!" he mumbled to himself.

"Koga, why don't you come with us? We are looking for Kagome of course and it will be much faster finding her if you are there. Don't you think?" Miroku suggested.

"Fine, but if dog-breath gets in my way I'm going to kill him." Koga warned. But his warning fell onto deaf ears for Miroku was already walking toward the direction that Inuyasha and Sango had left in. "Hey I was talking to you!" He yelling, then ran over to him, grabbed him by the collar and started running full speed to Sango and Inuyasha. Since Miroku didn't have to think about where to go now, he had time to ponder

'Why is it that Koga could smell Kagome but Inuyasha couldn't?' he thought.

**I just want to thank a few people for reviewing!**

**Zoey: Yeah, I am definitely going to be finishing the story, I just don't know how long it will take! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Inu demon55: Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story and I hope you like the rest just as much!**

**Momsangel: Thanks so much! I'm really glad that you like it! I hope you like the rest. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lilrin 1o2: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the rest as much as you like the starting! **

**And for everyone else who has read my story thanks for reading and I hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kagome was standing on her balcony thinking. 'I wonder how everyone is doing? I hope Inuyasha isn't hurting Shippou. Are they safe or are they all fighting a terrible demon?' She had to stop herself there before she thought of something completely horrible, she looked up into the sky and gasped in horror.

There was no moon!

"So mutt face. You're not a mutt face anymore?" Koga laughed.

"Shut it you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Or what?"

"Even if I'm human I could still kick your scrawny as.."

"STOP!" Sango screamed "You two had better get along or I'm going to exterminate BOTH of you!" she threatened,

'Shit! She probably would too!' Koga gulped and nodded his head.

"Feh" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Kagome" Jaken called

"Yes Jaken?" Kagome replied.

"lord Sesshoumaru says that you are to come to dinner right away."

"Oh alright." She sighed and followed the imp to the dining room where Sesshoumaru and Rin were already seated and ready, waiting patiently.

"Kagome!" Rin called as soon as she spotted her walk in the room. "Come sit beside me!" she frantically waved at the seat beside her. Kagome giggled as she made her way to the seat.

"Rin, calm down, you are going to break something if you keep waving your arms around." She scolded gently.

"Yes Kagome." Rin said happily.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru was inwardly shocked at Rin, he had told her to respect Kagome. "Did I not make myself clear before when I told you that you must respect Miss Kagome?"

"Oh no!" Kagome sighed, "It's alright, I told them that they could call me just Kagome. I would really prefer if you called me Kagome also."

"As you wish." Sesshoumaru replied, then realized something "Them?" he asked, letting the question hang.

"Yes, Rin and Jaken."

"Jaken? You told Jaken to speak to you without a title?" Even though he tried, Sesshoumaru could not keep the surprise out of his voice. Kagome only nodded her head.

After that the dinner was silent. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

'I wonder if Miroku is still conscious? Are Sango and Shippou alright? What about Inuyasha? Would he think that I ran away?' Kagome thought.

'I am going to have so much fun with Kagome. We can play dollied and dress-up and we can play in the gardens!' Rin thought of all the exiting things that she and Kagome could do.

'Kagome is being so kind. She even told Jaken to call her without a title! I have never heard of that happening ever before. Rin seems fond of her. I wonder what she thinks of us?' Sesshoumaru thought.

'I wonder if Kagome likes little green imp demons **(Sorry people, I actually don't know what Jaken is!) **…' Jaken's thoughts continued and he had a perverted grin on his face while looking at Kagome. It made her feel very uncomfortable when she finally noticed it.

"Sesshoumaru!" She whispered pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with Jaken? He's scaring me with that grin of his!" She said. When Sesshoumaru looked over, sure enough Jaken had the scariest grin on his face imaginable.

"Jaken, outside, now!" He demanded standing up and walking for the dinning room doors.

"What was that about?" Rin asked innocently.

"Nothing to worry about Rin, don't even give it another thought." Kagome answered, not sure if Rin, or even she herself would truly want to know what the grin was about.

**(outside the dinning room doors) **

"well?" Sesshoumaru demanded letting his question be silently known.

"My lord, are you positive you would like to know what I was thinking about in the dining room?" He asked nervously.

"I demand to know why you were scaring Kagome with your awful grin." Sesshoumaru said coldly and simply.

"well first my Lord, I was wondering what Kagome would look like in a lovely kimono," Jaken told slowly "Then I wondered what she would look like without the-"

"That is enough!" Sesshoumaru demanded, the coldness in his voice could cool fire. How could that toad…thing… even think such a thing of the beautiful, graceful, trusting, kind, caring Kagome? " You are not to go near Kagome or even stay in the same room as her." He told "If I find you near her then you will suffer the consequences." He threatened.

"Yes my Lord." Jaken muttered.

"You have frightened her enough with your disgusting grinning. Unless you are called, you are to go no where near her. Not go away. You are to find another place to eat your meals." Jaken silently walked into the kitchen thinking about how little respect he gets and how he was there first, she should have to eat other places.

When Sesshoumaru returned to the dining room Kagome asked "So…Do I want to know?" she had a nervous smile on her face. 'Ewww it would be so gross if the little toad…' she had to stop her thoughts before she made herself sick.

"I can assure you that you do not want to know." He answered honestly.

Morning came and Inuyasha was thrilled to get his demon powers back. "I smell Kagome! Lets go!" he called getting exited.

"I could have told you Kagome was that way mutt-face!" Koga bragged.

"Koga how could you! You knew which what Kagome was and you didn't tell us! The scent is weaker now!" Shippou started crying in Sango's shoulder and if looks could kill, he would be 6 feet under with the looks Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were giving him. Inuyasha ended up punching him in the head.

"What was that for dog breath!" Koga yelled jumping up and holding his head as if his arms covering the spot that was hit would make it better.

"Cause you could have lost the only chance we have of getting Kagome back! You made Shippou cry and you got Sango and Miroku angry and it made me fell better. Kagome always gets mad at me when I do it in front of her, so I might as well do I now!" Inuyasha snapped "And… because I hate you." He added simply

"And what does it matter to you if we find Kagome or not? Isn't she only your jewel detector? You could easily use your clay pot that you break Kagome's heart for." Koga screamed in his face.

"What does it matter to me?" Inuyasha repeated slowly, the furry obvious in his voice

"He's going to blow." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I LOVE HER YOU STUPID PIECE OF WOLF CRAP!" Inuyasha screamed. Koga was so shocked about Inuyasha's sudden openness of his feeling for Kagome that he couldn't think of any smart remark.

"Oh my god!" Miroku whispered pretending to act shocked succeeding in making Sango giggle. "One mission accomplished" he added quietly.

"Mission?" Sango asked…obviously he hadn't said it quietly enough.

"Oh..hee hee, you heard that?" he stuttered, scratching the back of his head nervously. "well you were so sad that I wanted to make you laugh."

"Awww Miroku that's to sweet." She cooed. She gave him a hug but soon felt an unwelcome hand on the backside. "PERVERT!" she screamed, slapping Miroku hard/

"He'll never learn." Shippou sighed, having stopped crying when he heard Inuyasha yell.

"He started off sweet" Sango said sadly "But once a pervert, always a pervert."

"I'm right here you know!" Miroku's voice came from the ground. "I can hear everything that you're saying!"

"Oh, so you can." Sango said lightly walking away with Shippou perched on her shoulder.

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter. But i can post a lot over the HOLIDAYS!

**'.'.'.Jesslca'.'.'.**** : Thanks for reviewing. An di have fixed the name in later chapters, but i hvaen't gotten around to posting the fixed chapters yet. I hope you like the new chapter as much as you like the fist chapters and i'm going to keep it sn Inu/Kag story, i just decided to make it a bit more interesting. So keep reading!**

**Lovepixie : Thanks for reviewing and i'm really glad that you like my story!**

**Goddess1991 : Thanks so much! That means a lot to me :) It's a good thing u didn't miss your dinner though :P I hope you like the rest of the story as much as you liked the first ones.**

**Halfasmuchasyou : Thanks, i'm trying to write the chapters on the computer as fast as possible. See I write them down on paper first so i write it on the computer as soon as i get the time. I'm glad you like the story and i hope you like the rest just as much!**

**And HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Poor Kagome' Sesshoumaru thought 'Jaken thinking such thoughts. It is punishment enough keeping him away fro her. I do not think I would be able to do it." He surprised himself with the thought. 'Have I fallen for Kagome?' He started walking in circles around his study ' How could I not have? She is beautiful, kind, cheerful, caring, generous, and brave. If she puts up with the half-breed she must be extremely patient (**you have no idea how hard it was to write that!) **She's perfect' Sesshoumaru found himself walking out of his study and walking down the hallway to Rin and Kagome's rooms where located. He heard feminine voices coming from Kagome's room. It was only Kagome and Rin.

"What is this Kagome?" Rin asked picking up one of the strange objects in Kagome's backpack.

"That's my hair brush." She said, explaining how it works.

"Will Kagome brush Rin's hair?" Rin asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Will I brush whose hair?" Kagome asked, she was going to get Rin out of the habit of talking about herself in the third person.

Rin giggled "Will Kagome brush MY hair?" she repeated.

"Of course." Kagome took the brush from Rin and brought it gently through the young girl's hair, so not to hurt her. When she finished Rin put her hand through her hair.

"Wow Kagome! Rins hair is so soft!" Rin cried in excitement

"That's why I have my brush with me. To keep my hair soft and tidy. I'll brush your hair again in the morning. But now it's time for you to go to bed alright."

"Alright." Rin said with a yawn "Will you tuck me in?"

"Sure." She replied with a gentle smile. She took Rin's hand and walked her across the hall. She told her a story of a young Priestess who met a half demon who was pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow. And how the young priestess broke the Shikon Jewel on accident and on their travels to collect the shards of the jewel the priestess and half demon met a fox demon, a monk and a demon slayer who decided to help them on their journey and to help kill an evil man who wished nothing but power and destruction of the world. When the story was over she said goodnight and returned to her room. She was only there for a moment when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called softly so not to wake the sleeping girl in the room across the hall. When she turned around to see whom she had allowed in her room she was Sesshoumaru standing in her doorway. "Hello Sesshoumaru. What can I do for you?" She asked cheerfully.

"That story that you told Rin, was it true?" he asked.

"Oh you heard that." She giggled a bit "Yes, most of it was true but I had to change some details for a Childs ears." She explained, Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Why do you ask?"

"It seemed very fairy tale like. Unrealistic almost." Sesshoumaru said in his normal monotone voice. "You are not from here are you?"

Kagome gave a sad smile "You're right, I'm definitely not from around here."

"Then where are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you." She shook her head. "But I'll tell you anyways" She gave a radiant smile "I'm from 500 years in the future" She looked up to see Sesshoumaru's reaction…or lack of.

"That would explain why you dress strangely."

Kagome looked down at her jeans and sweater. "Yep, this is what people wear in my time." She giggled.

"Is everyone in the future like you?" Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Like me?" She asked extremely confused.

"Yes, like you. Caring, intelligent, brave, attractive-" Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide as he realized what he had just said out loud. He looked to see Kagomes reaction and noticed her deep red face.

"Well, umm, no. The future is a lot like the past. Everyone is different. Everyone has different personalities and ways to look at like." She said, Sesshoumaru only nodded, not being able to trust his mouth anymore. "The only difference is the technology."

There was a silence as Kagome took out her brush once again and ran it through her raven hair. Sesshoumaru watched in awe as she became even more radiant if possible. When Kagome noticed his gaze she asked if he wanted his hair brushed. He nodded his head quicker then intended causing Kagome to giggle. She motioned him to sit in front of her on the bed and he obeyed.

10 minutes later Sesshoumaru was half asleep because of the soothing scent of Kagome and because of the relaxing sensation he felt every time she stroked his hair with the odd item she called a brush. He was so relaxed that he barely heard the angelic noise coming from Kagome. She seemed to be humming happily to herself. It kept getting louder until it turned into sift singing.

"What are you singing?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice sounded groggy and unused.

"It's called Only Hope. It's from this American Movie that I have seen called A Walk To Remember." She answered airily. Sesshoumaru nodded pretending to know what she was talking about. As Kagome continued her brushing and soft singing she heard Sesshoumaru give a soft snore. She put the brush down one the bed and walked over to the balcony. There was a light breeze that played with her hair gently making it swing back and forth. The moon seemed like it was shining twice as brightly as any other night.

Meanwhile, little did she know, Inuyasha was looking out on a nearby cliff looking at the moon also. He was restless and kept snapping at people when they tried to help him.

Flashback 

"Come on Inuyasha! You need to get some sleep!" Miroku tried to reason with the stubborn half demon. "Would you want Kagome to see you with bags under your eyes?"

"Miroku you stupid monk, Kagome doesn't care what I look like!" He snapped hitting the monk across the back of the head and running off.

"Inuyasha you should eat something" Sango begged.

"How am I supposed to eat when I know Kagome is with my bastard brother? I don't know if she is being fed or if she is even safe!" He snapped at the already emotionally distraught girl as he jumped into a nearby tree.

"Inuyasha! Stop being such a bonehead! Stop sulking! Get some sleep and eat something or else you're going to get sick and we'll have to rely on Koga's nose to get Kagome! Would you really want him to get to her first and save her?" Shippou scolded finally giving Inuyasha what he needed…along with a smack on the back of the head.

End Flashback 

'Shippou seems to be the only one I can talk to now.' Inuyasha thought 'Kagome would be thrilled to see that we're getting along.' Suddenly a soft breeze swept past him and he paused…sniff…sniff…the jumped in joy and everyone at the camp was woken up by his hollers. Miroku and Sango exchanged knowing glances…this could only mean one thing-Kagome.

How long kagome was standing outside on the balcony sje didn't know, but after a while she heard something stir behind her, she whipped around only to see Sesshoumaru waking up. She smiled lightly, but sadly, and turned back to looking at the moon.

Sesshoumaru woke up feeling well rested. Before he opened his eyes he took a deep breath through his nose and wondered why Kagome's scent was everywhere. He opened his eyes and realized that he was, in fact, in Kagome's room. He looked around and found Kagome on the balcony; he stood up and went to join her. He silently reached the doorway and studied her intently. The way the moon was shining on her she looked as though she was glowing. He walked closer so he was standing right beside her and followed her gaze to the moon.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" He asked

"Mmmhmmm." Kagome mumbled in response. The two just stood in silence watching the moon lost in their own thoughts. Occasionally Sesshoumaru would look over at the beauty standing beside him.

Inuyasha ran back to the group as fast as he possibly could, only to find them packing up already.

"What?" He murmured.

"We heard your yelling and the only thing that would make you yell in such a way would be Kagome." Miroku started

"So we decided to save some time and start packing so we could leave soon after you came and told us which direction." Sango finished.

"So let's go get Kagome!" Shippou cheered at the top of his lungs.

"Wait!" Miroku yelled, "Where's Koga? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Who cares? We're wasting time! Let's go." Inuyasha ordered.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" Shippou chanted at the top of his lungs.

"Do you hear that?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru. They were still standing peacefully on the balcony.

"Hear what?" He questioned.

"It sounds like someone is calling my name." She mused.

Wondering who is could be.

**Hey thanks for reading everyone! Special thanks goes to my most recent reviewers:**

**MewMewInu**

**girl**

**tabby:)**

**That's for telling me what you think about my story and latest chapter!**

**I just quickly want to answer a commonly asked question:**

**If you like Inuyasha/Kagome stories STAY READING! I'm not planning on switching the couples around**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Are you sure you don't hear anything?" Kagome asked yet again. Sesshoumaru had already tried many times to get Kagome to go back inside, but so far he had no success.

"I hear what I hear every night. Nothing out of the normal." He assured "Now please come inside?" He asked wondering how low he would have to go to say please to a human.

"Why do you want me to go in so badly?" She demanded.

"I don't want you to get a cold." He said, hoping to convince her.

"Sesshoumaru! It's warm out here! There's no way I could catch a cold in this wonderful weather." She cried ruining his excuse. "Now tell me the real reason you want me to go in?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat. The only person who had ever managed to defeat him was kagome. How had she gotten so much power over him? "Because of the way the breeze is going." He admitted. When he noticed the confused look on her face he added "Inuyasha will catch your scent and he will be here any moment now." Now Kagome was at a loss of words. She wanted so badly to see Inuyasha and everyone again, she loved him. But Sesshoumaru, the man of no emotions, almost looked depressed!

"But Sesshoumaru they are all worried about me! Sango and Shippou have told me countless times that they wouldn't know what to do without me. And I do miss them all so much. She managed to get out, being careful of what she said so not to hurt his feelings. He nodded and went to wait for his unwanted guests. He knew he was being selfish but he did care for her and would miss her when she left with her friends and the half-breed. What would he do without her? She had somehow managed to change him. She had broken the walls and melted the ice around his heart. Then it dawned on him, he Sesshoumaru, Lord of the western lands, had fallen in love with Kagome, a mere human girl. 'I guess Inuyasha and I have some similarities. Loving the same woman.'

Soon he heard in the distance "Kagome!" Inuyasha was here, but the shout didn't come from behind the door. It came from Kagome's room!

"Inuyasha!" was Kagome's joyful reply.

"I'm so sorry I took so long! We couldn't pick up your scent for the longest time. Miroku and Sango even asked for koga's help!" Kagome could hear the disgust dripping from his voice when he said Koga's name.

"It's alright. I've been taken care of here. I missed you all dearly though!" She said giving Inuyasha a tight hug that he returned without hesitation. "Where are the others anyways?" She questioned breaking the loving embrace.

"They should be here soon. Sango and Shippou have been so freaking depressed. When anyone mentioned your name they would start balling their eyes out!" Inuyasha arrogantly crossed his arms across his chest. But he bent low so his lips were at Kagome's ear "I missed you more then them though." He whispered, She could feel his hot breath tickling her ear, and she got a shiver up her spine. She looked up at Inuyasha's face and noticed how close their faces were. He noticed this too and quickly closed the gap between their lips and kissed her longingly. She threw her arms around his neck and his arms automatically wrapped around her slim waist pulling her closer to him. When Kagome broke the kiss from lack of air, they stayed in the loving embrace.

They were taken out of their embrace when they heard a knock on the door.

"Kagome, you have some visitors." Came Sesshoumaru's voice, making Inuyasha growl. "Inuyasha, I know you are in there and I would like to have a word with you." He added.

"Whatever." Was Inuyasha's reply.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice floated down the hallway. With an exited squeal Kagome ran from the room toward her.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Inuyasha growled. "'Cause I ain't giving you Tetsuiga." He grabbed the hilt of this precious sword.

"That is not the issue at this moment." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice. "I wish to speak to you about Kagome."

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"As if who will get to mark her." He answered, speaking as though he was talking about the weather. Inuyasha just stood there, staring at his half brother.

"Why would you care who marks her? She's just a human."

"She certainly is a human but she is somehow special. And she has managed to take hold of my heart without even knowing." Sesshoumaru said with a far off look in his eyes, even thought he still spoke in monotone.

Inuyasha looked as though his eyes were going to pop out of his head! Who was this demon in front of him and what had he done with Sesshoumaru? He sniffed…it smelled like Sesshoumaru so it had to be him. But why was he showing so much emotion when he was talking about Kagome? He only just met her. Then Inuyasha remembered something and smirked.

"So Kagome doesn't know that you love her?" He confirmed. Sesshoumaru briefly nodded. "Then I am a step ahead of you. Kagome already knows that I love her. And she told me she loves me too! She's mine."

"But when she realizes that there are other demons…full demons (Sesshoumaru looks at Inuyasha in disgust as he says this) who want her, she will change her mind."

"Oh please. That mangy wolf has been trying to grab her attention forever." Inuyasha laughed.

"But-" Sesshoumaru was cut off by a shriek that he could recognize but couldn't remember who it belonged to.

"Kagome!" He heard Inuyasha gasp before he watched him run off into the direction the scream came from. The Sesshoumaru ran to her also.

When he reached the hall that saw Kagome on the far side of the room eying Miroku with a deadly look.

"What did you do you stupid monk!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well you see, Lady Kagome told me to stop groping Lady Sango so I-" Miroku was cut off from his story when Inuyasha walked to Kagome and smacked him on the head on his way by.

When Kagome saw him coming she looked away from Miroku and watched him come. When he got close enough Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered something in her ear making her blush and throw her arms around his neck. Sesshoumaru watched in awe at Inuyasha and Kagome's embrace and wondered what Inuyasha could have said to make Kagome react in such a way. He wished that he could be the demon holding the beautiful lady and not his half-brother.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Inuyasha was whispering in her ear again and strained his ears to hear

"You know we still have to find the rest of the jewel shards."

Kagome laughed and hit his arm jokingly. "Oh of course. But I do have to go home in a few weeks. You know how my friends get. I swear they got more worried then my mother. They are starting to get suspicious though."

Inuyasha smirked "I definitely know that." And he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Sesshoumaru heard their female companion; called Sango he thought, gasp. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the kissing couple.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It pained Sesshoumaru to see Kagome with another men. But he became much more angry with Inuyasha then he had ever been before. HE had taken everything from him. The Tetsuiga, his arm (which in time had grown back but that being beside the point), and now he had Kagome! What was going to go next? Sesshoumaru knew he was going to get hurt when Kagome left with the half-breed and their friends.

'I have to find a way to get Kagome to stay with me." Sesshoumaru thought desperately. "It is getting rather late. Why don't you all stay here for the night. You would each get your own rooms." He finally offered. He almost smirked when he noticed Inuyasha send some skeptical glances in his direction. It seemed Kagome noticed too and she squeezed his arm lightly and whispered for only Inuyasha to here:

"Come on Inuyasha. We might as well. He's not going to kill you in your sleep. And besides, the beds are kind of comfy." She giggled.

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled "But I won't be happy about it." He then turned to Sesshoumaru and answered loud enough for him to hear properly "Fine, Sesshoumaru we'll stay." When Kagome nudged him in the ribs he gave her a skeptical look and she grumbled about irresponsible demons and said

"He also means to add in a thank you."

"Alright, Jaken will-" Sesshoumaru was interrupted by Shippou when he yelled out

"HA! I told you it was Jaken! You both owe me 15 dollars!" He pointed 2 fingers at Sango and Miroku.

"Oh alright." Sango said digging through her pocket.

"Fine, good job Shippou." Miroku congratulated while trying to back away without being noticed, but Shippou jumped on his shoulder and hit him on the back of the head.

"Give me my money!" He shouted. Miroku only laughed nervously and gave Shippou his money. Sesshoumaru sweat dropped, Kagome burst out laughing and Inuyasha fell over anime stile.

"Wow, you were betting on what his name was?" Kagome asked, clearly amused.

"We had nothing else to do! You always give us something to do Kagome. And not to mention Miroku was so depressed that he even stopped groping Sango for a while!" Shippou said as he jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and into Kagomes arms. "We missed you so much!"

"Awww, I missed you to Shippou." Kagome said hugging him then moving to Sango to give her a hug. When she got to Miroku she said "Hands" in warning. He put them up in innocents so she gave him a small hug also. She was relieved when she felt him put his hands on her upper back to return the hug.

Inuyasha was also relieved when he saw that Miroku was controlling his "cursed" hands. But Sesshoumaru looked as thought he was ready to rip Miroku's hands off for even touching the teenage girl. Inuyasha noticed his reaction and decided to offer some…support.

"Do you honestly think I would let Miroku give her a hug if I thought something was going to happed? Come on!" He said smugly.

"He seems like a pervert though." Sesshoumaru said, still rather unsure.

"He would seem like a pervert because he is one. But he knows that if he ever touched Kagome and I hear about it I'll kick his ass. He knows I love kagome and it also helps that it's obvious that he's in love with Sango. But he's a pretty good guy. And come on Sesshoumaru, if I can notice that Miroku is in love with Sango how can you not" Inuyasha said as he walked to join the conversation the Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou has started.

Sesshoumaru watched from his spot. He could obviously see who loved who in this small group. They all had their emotions clearly showing on their faces, as obvious as their noses. He watched as Inuyasha held Kagome's back to his chest in a loving way, so he could hold her but at the same time they could both be in the conversation. He watched as the demon slayer, Sango, looked jealously from the embracing couple to the monk, Miroku. But soon he was taken out of his thought when he heard someone…a male…calling out Kagomes name. Inuyasha pushed her behind his back as a way of protecting her. Kagome on the other hand just walked away from the protection and walked calmly to the doorway.

"Kagome! I have found you before that stupid mutt face did! Now you can be my woman forever!" Koga said seductively. Sesshoumaru was growling lowly and dangerously while Inuyasha looked ready to kill.

Kagome laughed nervously. She didn't know how to tell Koga that she wasn't interested without hurting his feelings.

"Uhhh, Koga…" He looked over to Inuyasha silently pleading him to help her…nicely…let Koga down. Inuyasha, who still looked ready to kill the wolf demon, sighed and walked over to help. He couldn't just leave Kagome to handle it by herself. But he would rather just get to kill the measly fleabag.

"Do you have a cold you stupid flea bag? I'm here, Sango's here, Miroku's here, Shippou's here, Kirara's here, hell, even Sesshoumaru's here!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Uhhh, yeah, you should go now Koga. Bye." Kagome started pushing him out the door and ran over to hide behind Inuyasha, just incase he came back.

About 5 minutes later, Kagome decided that Koga wasn't coming back and came out of her hiding spot.

"He just can't get a hint." Kagome sighed.

"Him, along with almost every other man we meet Kagome." Sango said "Face it, they all love you." Kagome blushed.

"That's not true." She protested weakly, scooting slightly closer to Inuyasha. He noticed and wrapped his arms around her waist, as if to prove to invisible people that she was his and that they couldn't have her.

Sango wasn't sure if she should laugh at her friends reply, awe at how cute Kagome and Inuyasha looked together, or be jealous because she didn't have that with Miroku.

Sesshoumaru, who was awkwardly standing in the doorway, was crushed by Kagome and Inuyasha's affections toward each other. He loved her and he couldn't deny it. He was certainly not going to give up on her. She had yet to be mated so he still had a chance. He knew that if he mated with kagome that they would only be making more half demons but he didn't care. As long as they were his and Kagomes. All he had to do was to get Kagome to fall in love with him and forget about Inuyasha.

"Could I accompany you on your journey to kill Naraku?" He suddenly blurted out. He was loosing control of his mouth lately.

**He everyone, sorry for the short Chapter, but for the past 2 chapter, I've gotten so many reviews and I wanted to get a new chapter in quickly to make you guys happy :)**

**I want to thank everyone for reading this and special thanks goes to my reviewers:**

**Kayla Day**

**INuyAsha**

**Kougaismyhomeboy**

**J rod 70**

**Bushes283**

**Yana5 (What did you mean? Threesome?)**

**Lunerfox**

**'.'.'.Jesslca'.'.'.**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and I hope you like the rest just as much!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru as if he had 3 heads.

"Are you sure you would want to come with us Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, being the first to come out of her shock. "I mean, what about Rin? It would be far to dangerous to bring her."

"Rin would simply stay with Jaken." Sesshoumaru said.

"You'd leave her here ALONE with Jaken?" She cried, staring at him in shock "Are you crazy?" She demanded. Miroku looked at Kagome in shock.

"Ok, something happened when we weren't here. Kagome what do you have against Jaken?" He asked.

"Jaken has been permanently removed from Kagomes presence. He was thinking…unclean thoughts about her." Sesshoumaru offered.

"What! That little toad thinking about Kagome! I should kill him now!" Inuyasha yelled in rage.

"And you know that and you would still leave Rin with him by herself?" Sango asked is disgust.

"Jaken has never thought of Rin in such ways." Sesshoumaru said.

"Or at least you've never heard of him thinking of Rin in such ways." Shippou said, concerned about his possible friend.

"I could always bring her." Sesshoumaru was determined to come along with the group.

Inuyasha snorted "Yeah right, having to rescue Kagome all the time is hard enough. I can't have another girl on my shoulders! I'd feel guilty if she died but Kagome is my first priority. And anyone who knows Kagome will know that she's dumb enough to put herself in danger for some stupid little brat." He said pulling Kagome closer to him.

"You would not need to worry about Rin, she would be my responsibility." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try could it?" Kagome suggested "He could come with us for a bit and we could see what happens."

"Is that what you want Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm just saying it would be easier then arguing about it all day." She said rather defensively.

"But Kagome is right. There would be no harm in letting them come with is for a little bit. But just as long as they know what they are getting themselves into." Miroku said reasonably.

"And what, per say, are we getting ourselves into monk?" Sesshoumaru asked, still talking in monotone.

"Most of the time we sleep on the floor in the forests. We don't always eat the best food. ("But we get that ninja food from Kagome's time! That's so yummy!" Shippou said, exited at the thought of the future food) And we fight demons on a day-to-day basis." Miroku answered hoping he didn't miss anything.

"I am sure that Rin and I can handle that." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"We'll see. You can come with is for a bit, but Rin is your responsibility unless it's bathing or something like that…then it's for Kagome and Sango. And if she puts Kagome in danger once then you're gone!" Inuyasha said arrogantly, with his signature smirk on his face, then he added "And no complaining at all."

"When, might I ask, have you ever heard someone of my status, complain?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Never, but that doesn't mean you never have! And I don't want to have to deal with it. Kagome does it enough for everyone."

"Hey! I don't complain that much!" Kagome cried in her defense. She was ignored.

"No one of my status would complain like some-"

"Ok, that is more then enough arguing here!" Kagome shouted, successfully interrupting the family feud that was taking place right before their eyes.

"Kagome is right. This arguing is ridiculous." Sango said before Inuyasha could yell at Kagome for stopping him.

"Now, I'm tired. I'm going to be going to bed soon. Sango, lets go…GIRL TALK!" Kagome giggled at how corny she sounded, and she and Sango walked toward her room in a fit of giggles.

Sesshoumaru was unsure whether to get a room for Sango or if she would be sleeping with Kagome. Miroku notices his puzzlement and said "Sango and Kagome will most likely fall asleep talking to each other. There's no point in preparing Sango her own room." Sesshoumaru nodded and led Miroku to his room while Jaken showed Inuyasha to his.

With Sango and Kagome

"So kagome, what happened while you were here?" Sango asked looking around the large room.

"Nothing really, I taught Rin a few things. Jaken has been banned from coming near me, thank goodness. And Sesshoumaru has even been very kind."

"Kind, or _kind?_" Sango asked, stressing the second 'kind' and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Sango, I think you have been spending too much time with Miroku." Kagome said laughing, but Sango only shrugged.

"So what happened after I was taken?"

"Well." Sango sighed. "We spent forever searching the village and the forest. Then Inuyasha found yours and Sesshoumaru's scent. So we followed that until Inuyasha los the scent, I'm sure you know when that was." Kagome nodded her head. "Well, then Miroku met up with Koga, on accident I assure you, and he was supposed to help us in finding your scent again but he was no help. Some people admitted some things that I'm so sorry but I can't say yet and then Inuyasha found your scent very strong and here we are." Sango finished.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Kagome said, rather ashamed.

"Oh no Kagome! We don't know what we would do without you! We finally realized how much you mean to all of us because we were so worried for you!"

"Well then." Kagome said with a big smile of her face. "I'm glad that I'm so needed." Sango giggled.

"So what did Jaken do? He seems like he's in a lot of trouble." Sango asked, changing the subject.

Well." Kagome sighed "I don't really know what happened. All I know is that the first night that I was here, at dinner Jaken had this scary perverted grin on his face and he was off in some la-la land staring at me! So Sesshoumaru took him outside the room and when he came back Jaken was walking away and I was told that I didn't want to know and that Jaken would no longer be near me anymore."

"Oh my gosh! Jaken has a thing for you Kagome!" Sango said laughing extremely hard.

"Sango hush!" Kagome pleaded "You know what Inu-"

"What about Jaken having a thing for Kagome?" Inuyasha burst through the door looking for the toad.

"Inuyasha, it's nothing. I was telling Sango why Jaken can't come near me anyone." Kagome whispered, hoping not to wake the young girl in the room across the hall.

"Oh yeah, Sesshoumaru already told me about that." Inuyasha growled. He was still upset that he hadn't found the thing and been able to kill it.

"So what have you been talking about with Sesshoumaru? Anyone say anything interesting." Kagome asked slyly.

Inuyasha gulped. 'What should I tell her? Should I tell her that Sesshoumaru and I both want her as our mates? What would she say? Better not tell, I don't want to be sat anytime soon.' "Nope, nothing interesting at all."

"Awww, come on Inuyasha, someone had to say something that was interesting." Kagome begged giving him the puppy eyes.

"Well, you see, Sesshoumaru wants to have-"

"Inuyasha get over here NOW!" Sesshoumaru yelled making Kagome awe, she had never seen Sesshoumaru angry before.

"Fine fine." Inuyasha sighed "be back in a minute." He whispered to Kagome before following Sesshoumaru out the door.

"what do you think you are doing?" He demanded.

"Telling Kagome what she's going to find out anyways." Inuyasha snapped "She'd find a way to make me tell her if you were here or not. That stupid school that she goes to makes her too smart, even though she can be really stupid sometimes. She'd be able to get it out of you to, if she tried…actually, maybe even if she didn't try."

"And how would you know that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"If you love Kagome, as you told me you do then she'd be able to get it out of you faster then you think. God, you're an idiot!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off when he heard the front doors slam open.

"Kagome!" Koga called bolting down the hall. "I have brought you a gift!"

Inuyasha groaned and Sesshoumaru fought the erg to roll his eyes. They both moved closer to Kagome's door but unknown to them, Kagome and Sango opened the door to see what all the commotion was about.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled at the top of his lungs when he saw her.

"SHHH!" Kagome hushed. "Rin is trying to sleep, you boys are going to wake her up!"

"Kagome, what is all the noise out here?" Came a young girls voice from the other side of the hall. When everyone looked over, Rin was standing at her door rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"See what you've done!" Kagome scolded Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Koga.

"Sorry Kagome." They all said in union.

"Come on Rin, I'll tuck you in again. These guys will be quiet now." Kagome smiled at the young child.

"Yay! Will Kagome tell Rin another story?" Rin asked.

"Will I read who another story?"

"Rin! Tell Rin a story!" Rin was now jumping up and down hoping to get Kagome to tell her a story.

"Who?" Kagome asked, hoping she would get the point this time.

"Oh! Tell ME a story!" Rin cried as she finally understood why Kagome kept repeating herself.

"Of course I will if you want me to Rin." Kagome giggled.

"Oh yes! Rin…I want one with a happy ending!" Rin said through a yawn as Kagome led her into her room.

"someone's tired." Inuyasha smiled at Rin. Kagome noticed him kind smile and beamed at him.

"Ok Rin, Say goodnight to everyone." Kagome instructed kindly.

"Ok, goodnight Lord Sesshoumaru, Goodnight Inuyasha, Goodnight…" Run looked at Koga suspiciously. "whoever you are. Goodnight." With that Kagome picked her up and led her into her room where she told the story of beauty and the beast.

Meanwhile back in the hall Sesshoumaru and Koga were both glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Trying to steal Kagome's attention are you dog breath?" Koga's glare intensified.

"And using Rin to do it." Sesshoumaru growled.

"I was being nice to the little girl? Am I not allowed to do that now?" Inuyasha became defencive.

"If we are talking about you little brother, then yes." Sesshoumaru said uncaringly.

"Yeah, you're never nice to people." Kagome spat.

"That's not true." Kagome's voice was heard. Somehow she managed to retreat from Rins room and close the door without being noticed. Lately he has been kinder. I hear he even got along with Shippou on the way here. Something that you, Koga, failed to do. Also I heard that he tried to comfort Sango. Which again Koga, I heard nothing about you trying to do that, I actually heard you made it worse. And I think that it is a rather big accomplishment that he put up with you the whole way here without me being there to make sure he didn't kill you." She said to Koga.

"That does seem amazing." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Yeah right, god breath…kill me? You have to be kidding me!" Koga laughed, trying to hide his bruised ego.

"Ok Koga." Kagome said sarcastically. "I'm going to bed now, so could you take your conversation somewhere else please?" She added kindly.

"As you wish Kagome." Sesshoumaru said walking away.

"Sure thing." Koga said with a confidant smile, as if he already forgot what Kagome has said to him before.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when the 2 others had walked away. "Are you locking your door?"

"I wasn't planning on it, why?"

"Well," Inuyasha scratched the back of his head as though he was embarrassed. "Koga might come in there in the middle of the night and since your sleeping with Sango, Miroku might come in and think that you're her or something."

"Awww, Inuyasha you're so cute!" Kagome giggled giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll lock my door if it makes you feel better."

"Thanks." Inuyasha mumbled. He had been teased with the kiss on the cheek, now he wanted the real thing. He snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his torso. He then slowly made his way closer to Kagome until their lips met. It was bitter sweet. Inuyasha loved the feeling of Kagome's lips on his, but he knew that soon he would have to pull away, ending their loving moments until the next day.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she pulled away.

"G'night." He mumbled in return as he started to walk away.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.**

**Some special thanks goes, as always, to my reviewers! Thanks so much you guys, I don't know what I would do without you!**

'.'.'.Jesslca'.'.'. – Special special thanks to you! I can always count on a review from you!

**Maddy**

**Yana5 – i don't think i'll do that just because i'd feel like i'm making Kagome cheat on them. But if you want, i might make another ending. Review and tell me if you want me to.**

**Akari-san**

**Midnight mist0l**

**Kagome1078**

**Dimension guardian**

**Superplumfairy17**

**Thanks again for reading and i hoped you liked the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next morning Kagome lead Sango to the dining room to have some breakfast before leaving. They soon found out that they weren't the only ones with that idea.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting over God knows what. Miroku was eating while having a small conversation with Koga. Shippou and Rin were playing a game that seemed to be a mix of tag and dodge Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. As soon as Rin and Shippou noticed that kagome and Sango had entered the room they got exited.

"Kagome!" Rin called running over to give her a hug.

"Kagome! Sango!" Shippou yelled giving them both a hug then both of them went back to playing their game.

When Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's name being called they immediately stopped fighting and sat at the table as though nothing had happened. Miroku and Koga looked up and waved, said good morning to both of the girls (Koga was more exited to see Kagome, and Miroku was more exited to see Sango) and then they both went back to their conversation.

"Is it just me or is everyone adding a bit odd?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Oh my gosh, good I'm not the only one who noticed." Sango sighed.

"Did you notice that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both just stopped fighting? It seemed kind of sudden." Kagome mentioned.

"Yeah, has that ever happened before?"

"No, not that I've ever seen."

"Hmmm, what could be going on?" Sango wondered out loud.

"And normally Miroku would be all over you right now? I mean, he did seem a little happy to see you but not as happy as normal."

"I guess so, but Koga did the same thing. Do you think they might be planning something?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"I hope not." Kagome said "But let's worry about that in a second, I'm hungry!" Sango laughed at her friend's change of subject.

"Yeah, let's. I'm hungry also."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both sat on either side of Kagome, giving each other deadly glares every so often. Miroku and Koga would whisper to each other and glance at Kagome and Sango.

"They are definitely up to something!" kagome whispered to Sango who had made Sesshoumaru move beside Inuyasha so she could sit beside her.

"Yeah, and I want to know what."

"Good, because I have an idea!" Kagome said and she started to explain the plan to Sango.

"She may be yours now Inuyasha but she will soon be mine." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"You wish! She loves me. She's not going to leave me." Inuyasha smirked confidently, secretly hiding his nervousness at the thought of Kagome leaving him.

"She may think she loves you but she will only see that true love is found when she is with me." Sesshoumaru challenged.

"Just think," Inuyasha said ignoring what Sesshoumaru had just said, "when Kagome and I are mated, she will be your sister!"

"If she agrees." Sesshoumaru mentioned. "Remember she has to agree first, and what makes you think that she will even accept anyways?"

"I don't know, but that kiss yesterday sure was promising." Inuyasha bragged, he was almost forgetting how embarrassed he would be in any other situation, or if this would ever be brought up again. Sesshoumaru just brought out the worst in him.

"Are you sure, because she looks like at the present moment she is rather close to that wolf demon." Sesshoumaru said adding silently in his head 'And that wolf is going to die soon.'

Inuyasha looked over and sure enough Kagome was fairly close to Koga. His jaw dropped when he saw her sway her hips in a sexy way making actual drool come out of Koga's mouth. She did however notice Inuyasha's stare and she gave him a wink, hoping that he would understand that it wasn't for real. Inuyasha, luckily, understood somehow what Kagome was telling him and turned to Sesshoumaru and smirked.

"She's trying to get something out of him." He said.

"So you are not going to do anything about her behavior?" Sesshoumaru asked in monotone. But he was annoyed that Inuyasha wasn't stopping Kagome's behavior.

"Nope." Inuyasha said hoping he sounded laid back and uncaring while on the inside he was ready to tear Koga to pieces.

Kagome was very closer to Koga batting her eyelashes "So what were you and Miroku talking about?" She asked seductively.

"N..Nothing." He stuttered.

"Really?" She asked, she was about to say something else but Sango went over and whispered something in her ear making her grin and back away off of Koga as though she were burned. "Ok Koga, never mind." She said sweetly.

Kagome went and took her seat next to Inuyasha and Sango took her seat next to Kagome.

"So did you get what you needed?" Inuyasha asked, he had to act smug because he didn't even want to know what Sesshoumaru would say if he didn't.

"Yep." Kagome chirped happily.

"What DID you need anyways?" he asked

"We wanted to know what they were talking about." Sango said simply, as though it was the most common thing in the world.

"And…" Inuyasha let his question hang.

"I don't know yet. Sango got it out of Miroku first." Kagome pouted "So Sango! Dish!"

"Well" Sango blushed "They were thinking of ways to make us fall in love with them."

"Oh gosh, that _again_?" Kagome sighed shaking her head.

"Again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, Miroku and Koga make plans about capturing out attention and making us fall in love with them all the time." Sango sighed "Normally not together though."

"But why Koga tough?" Inuyasha wondered out loud. Weren't he and Miroku the friends, not Miroku and Koga? Why did Koga like trying to take everything important to him? Soon he would be trying to take Sango and Kirara away. Then maybe even Shippou! Of course Shippou would be returned after Koga found out what he was like but still…

"He tried to talk with you about it Inuyasha." Sango said. "But you kept denying that you loved kagome and now everyone including Kagome knows you love her. He doesn't have anyone else to talk to about that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, and everyone is going to always know that I love Kagome because that's not going to change!" Inuyasha insisted.

"Of course, and my love for you isn't going to change either." Kagome said "But remember, I love the half demon Inuyasha." She reminded, "I want you to stay the half demon Inuyasha."

"I guess I could do that." Inuyasha grinned making Kagome and Sango giggle with delight. Miroku and Sango heard the giggles and saw that it was, in fact, Inuyasha who was the cause of it.

"What's Inuyasha playing at!" Koga growled "Can't he stick to one woman?"

"I'm sure it's nothing." Miroku said, "Inuyasha knows how much I care about Sango and he loves Kagome. He isn't going for more then her."

"I don't know, that mutt-face is capable of anything." Koga growled.

"That 'mutt-face' as you call him is my best friend! He wouldn't try to steal Sango! The woman that I love from me!" Miroku cried out louder then intended because the room went silent. Sango had a look of shock on her face, but also a heavy blush. While Kagome was giggling not quietly enough.

"See Sango! I told you he feels the same about you!" Kagome said after she calmed her giggles. After a long pause Koga burst into laugher for some unknown reason. Sesshoumaru was watching everything that was happening with interest while eating bacon.

"Wow, Miroku. I was wondering when you were going to announce that! But I always expected Sango to know before everyone else…not at the same time." Inuyasha joked. Miroku and Sango turned cherry red and Sango ran from the room, not knowing what else to do. Miroku looked hurt and confused so Kagome decided to give him some advice.

"Go after her! Console her! She needs you right now Miroku. Go now or else I'll get someone to force you to!"

"Oh right!" Miroku said as he stumbled out of the room.

"I see you've stopped laughing Koga." Kagome said coolly. "What was so funny anyways?"

"I had mental image of Sesshoumaru dancing around singing about how he was a little girl!" Koga burst out laughing again. In a gust of wind the laughing stopped and Koga could be found on the floor twitching and Sesshoumaru could be found near where he lay.

"Wow, it looks like Sesshoumaru could beat him in a race even without jewel shards." Kagome teased quietly with Inuyasha, who wasn't sure, whether to laugh cause it was true or get angry because it was a compliment to Sesshoumaru. He ended up settling for grinning.

"And how, might I ask, do you know that I do not possess any jewel shards?" Sesshoumaru asked, randomly hoping to confuse someone.

"I have my ways." Kagome said

"How many does the wolf demon have?" he asked.

"Two." Kagome answered without even looking at Koga.

"I told you, I have my ways."

"Don't' be so modest my soon to be mate! You can see and sense jewel shards! That is one of the reasons why I am so in love with you." Koga said before being knocked out by Inuyasha for calling Kagome his soon to be mate.

"Oh my gosh, I never thought I would say this but thank you so much Inuyasha. I don't think I could be able to stand seeing him cower on the floor like that for much longer. Honestly, I don't even do that when I get scared or hurt! He should at least be stronger then me, he is the wolf pack leader." Kagome scolded the unconscious body.

"You get hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked, glaring at Inuyasha so Kagome wouldn't see.

"Not very often. Just every so often. Everyone does, or they're not working hard enough, right?" Kagome laughed lightly. Sesshoumaru, who was still glaring at Inuyasha, didn't answer. "So…" Kagome said uncomfortably. She didn't like how no one answered her. "How long are you two going to be glaring at each other? Because if it's going to be a while I'm going to see how Sango is." Kagome said when she got tired of the silence. Both demons (or half demon) gave a look of surprise when they found out that Kagome had known about their glaring when they had tried to make it so she wouldn't notice. "Yes, oh my gosh, how dumb do you think I am? It's so obvious that you are glaring at each other." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha suddenly waved his hand, signaling for Kagome to go away, without breaking the glare with Sesshoumaru.

"FINE!" Kagome cried, feeling insulted that they would rather have a glaring contest then talk to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Sango?" Miroku asked timidly. In response, Sango turned around to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was wet from tears. "Sango I'm so sorry if my being in love with you brings you such pain." He said while sadness filled his heart.

"Miroku, it's not your love that brings me pain!" Sango sighed, "It's that my loving you in return could. I've loved you for the longest time but I thought that you had no such feeling for me."

"How could you think that? I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you!" Miroku gawked.

"Miroku! How can you honestly say that? Every village we go to you always go off to visit the young ladies. You always grope and flirt with them! I cannot believe you when you say you've loved me as long as you claim!" Sango cried, tears spilling down her cheeks again.

"Sango, I to believed that my love was one sided! I thought that there was no hope for me to ever get someone as perfect as you to feel the same way as I do. So I went off to the other women. But you always came with me. I enjoyed the feeling of your presents; I loved your constant worry for everyone! I love you strength, I love how you have more confidence then anyone I know!" Miroku confessed, blurting his heart out. Sango was speechless. No one was ever said anything like that to her before.

"And how do I know this isn't a trick. You compliment every girl you set eyes on." Sango mumbled, hating herself for having to ask these questions.

"How many women have I ever told that I love them?" Miroku asked in reply. Sango thought for a moment.

'He's said; beautiful, lovely, graceful, angelic, lovely ass, fabulous face…' Sango gasped "None?" She mumbled, almost questioningly.

"You see Sango, I love you and only you." He smiled gently.

"You really mean it?" Sango whispered.

"More then anything." Miroku grinned. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. They stayed like that for who knows how long, feeling as if they were the only ones on earth. Until…

"Am I interrupting something?" Kagome's voice entered their ears. They jumped apart as thought they had just received an electric shock. Kagome just giggled. "Sorry, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were annoying me, so I came to see if you were ok." She explained, more to Sango.

"Thanks Kagome, I'm fine." Sango said with a dark blush on her face.

"I can see that." Kagome joked. "But I'm glad that you finally admitted your feelings for her Miroku. It has been so obvious for so long that you two have been in love."

"I'm guessing almost as obvious as you and Inuyasha were?" Miroku asked, hoping to embarrass Kagome just a little bit.

"Almost" Kagome laughed, not going to show how embarrassed she actually was by the comment. "But there was always the fact they you always flirt with the pretty young ladies of the villages and Sango hit you every time you groped her." Kagome thought out loud. "But you always did flirt with Sango more then anyone else, and she barely ever knocks you out anymore. So I guess it was a tie."

Sango laughed at how naïve her friend was. "Wow Kagome, you've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" she asked while walking back to the dining room.

"You guys go, I'll meet you there in a bit." Kagome said.

"Are you sure Kagome? You were telling me just a little while ago how hungry you were." Sango said.

"Yeah I'm fine, you and Miroku go, and I'll be there in a little while." Kagome said, hoping they would leave before her stomach started growling again. So Sango and Miroku left together, and Kagome waited a few minutes, so that the new couple could make up for the moments that she had accidentally barged in on.

"Here we go again." She sighed making her leave toward the kitchen.

Hey everyone, sorry it's taken so long for me to write another chapter.

**I just quickly want to thank everyone who has read this story and i really hope that you like it. But as always, a special thanks goes to all of my reviewers! You guys are amazing and i don't know what i would do without you!**

**ladytokyo**

**'.'.'.Jesslca'.'.'. (x2)**

**kogaismyhomeboy**

**midnight mist0l**

**Akari-san**

**Sheiba90 (x3)**

**Ladt-Sess05**

**Dragonlupine**

**p.s. I think there has been some confusion. I don't like cheating so there is going to be no cheatin in this story, Kagome will either go with Inuyasha ot Sesshoumaru. But i hvae a favorite couple adn that is how the story is going to end, with my favorite couple being happily together!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

As Kagome walked toward the dining room, she noticed Sango and Miroku standing outside. When they noticed her the motioned her to enter. When they walked closer to the door, they heard loud noises. Sango and Miroku looked to Kagome for an explanation but she just shook her head and kept walking. When they got to the door, Kagome hesitated before opening it and letting herself in only to find Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in fighting stances and half the room was in ruins.

"Honestly you two!" Kagome scolded, "If you are still fighting for the same reason as before then you're both being ridiculous. And fighting in front of Rin and Shippou! You should be ashamed! You're both going to make them think that it's alright to fight over stupid things when it's not!"

"How can you think that your safety is a stupid thing?" Sesshoumaru asked, proving that they were still fighting over the same thing as before.

Kagome blushed a bit "I'm not dead am I? Proving that I', safe enough." She insisted

"I'm not going to let her die Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha spat out his name like it was poison.

"But you are going to let her get harmed." Sesshoumaru said back in a monotone voice, as always.

"Sesshoumaru, I never get seriously injured." Kagome said gently.

"But you get injured." He stated.

"But everyone has to get hurt at some point in time or they wouldn't be working hard enough. Sango gets hurt, Miroku gets hurt, Inuyasha gets hurt, all because they do stuff. If I didn't do anything to help out then what would be the point in my being here at all?" Kagome said desperately.

"Have you noticed" Sango whispered to Miroku "how concerned Sesshoumaru is for Kagome's safety? Do you think he loves her also?"

"It is definitely a possibility. He does seem very concerned and is showing more emotion then I've ever seen." Miroku whispered his reply.

"Sesshoumaru's eyebrows started to twitch. "I can hear you, you know!" He growled.

"See! More emotion then normal!" Miroku said loudly and triumphantly before everything went black.

"You didn't have to knock him out you know Sesshoumaru." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha smirked at Sesshoumaru, but Kagome caught him. "And what are you so happy about Inuyasha?"

"Because, for once it's not me you're mad at!" He grinned making Kagome giggle a bit.

'What could be going on?' Sango thought, looking at Sesshoumaru who was looking at Kagome longingly.

'How does he do it?' Sesshoumaru though 'He can get her to laugh at the most stupid things.'

'Now that I think about it, did Inuyasha ever tell Kikyo that he chose kagome?' Sango thought randomly 'Oh my God! He didn't! Kikyo might still think that Inuyasha loves her. What if he does but he loves Kagome also? What if he hasn't actually decided yet? Kagome would be crushed!' Sango had a look of horror pass over her face and Kagome became worried.

"Sango would you like to come for a walk with me?" She asked, and when Sango gave her an odd look she quickly added "Just a short little one."

"Sure, I guess I could." She answered nervously 'I hope I can keep my mouth shut!' And she followed her out of the room.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked when they were out of the room.

"InuyashamightnothavemadeuphismindaboutyouandKikyoyet!" Sango blurted out 'So much for keeping it a secret!' she scolded herself.

Meanwhile Kagome was confused out of her mind "WHAT?"

Sango sighed, "Inuyasha might not have made up his mind about you and Kikyo yet. He hasn't told her anything." She said sadly.

"Are you sure? Could he have gone out at night sometime?" rather calmly she asked. Sango certainly didn't expect this to be her reaction.

"I'm positive." Sango replied, "He hasn't spoken to her yet."

"Alright." She sighed as thought this was more boring then stressful or hurtful.

"Kagome? Is something going on? You're acting like you don't even care!" Sango gasped.

"Well you see I know that he will always love Kikyo. I know that he loves me also, but Kikyo will always be in his heart. She will always be there somehow. Part of me always knew that Inuyasha would have a really hard time deciding who he was going to pick, and I was willing to wait until he did." Kagome sighed a sad, stressed sigh. "But that time has passed, I don't know how much longer I can wait for him to pick. I love Inuyasha, but right now I'm at the age that people in my time start trying to find the person they are going to marry. Or they date a few people about now and experiment if you will." Kagome looked out the window and pictured her family there, smiling at her. Inuyasha was there also, but suddenly he turned around and started walking away! She whipped her head away from the window to face Sango again. "If he doesn't pick soon, I will have to do it for him, and Kikyo will have to help you find the jewel shards." She said sadly.

**Back with the boys**

After the girls had left the dining room everything went quiet, even Rin and Shippou, and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru listened with they're advanced hearing.

"Well you see I know that he will always love Kikyo. I know that he loves me also, but Kikyo will always be in his heart. She will always be there somehow. Part of me always knew that Inuyasha would have a really hard time deciding whom he was going to pick, and I was willing to wait until he did. But that time has passed, I don't know how much longer I can wait for him to pick. I love Inuyasha, but right now I'm at the age that people in my time start trying to find the person they are going to marry. Or they date a few people about now and experiment if you will. If he doesn't pick soon, I will have to do it for him, and Kikyo will have to help you find the jewel shards." Kagome's voice said sadly.

"Why dear brother, I do believe she is talking about you." Sesshoumaru stated the obvious.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled 'How does she know that I haven't told Kikyo yet?'

"It is a good thing that Kagome already said that I could come along. Someone has to be there for her when she sets you aside Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said still in monotone, but the sides of his mouth where turned up in a smirk.

"I said shut up!" Inuyasha demanded 'What can I do? I can't tell Kikyo that I choose Kagome, but I can't tell Kagome that I choose Kikyo because I love Kagome too! Bt if I don't decide soon then Kagome will leave me and she will go with Sesshoumaru! I have to do something, but what?'

"The girls are coming back." Miroku said seconds before the door opened the girls walked in.

"Hey Sango, don't you hate it when you walk in a room and everything goes quiet?" Kagome asked as they walked into the room of silence.

"Yeah, it's so odd." Sango replied looking suspicious.

"It's nothing my dear Sango." Miroku said dashingly, making her blush.

"If you say so Miroku." Kagome sighed, knowing Sango wasn't going to say anything. She looked over at Inuyasha, surprised that he hadn't said anything yet. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, fine." He answered, never looking at her.

"Kagome, if I am not mistaken, you have not eaten breakfast because of certain problems." Sesshoumaru said glaring at Inuyasha when he said problems.

Inuyasha glared at him while he watched him pull out a chair for her. After a few minutes of silence, kagome decided to break it.

"Well, I was thinking we could start shard hunting again this afternoon." She said, knowing Inuyasha would want to start right away.

"I think we should leave now." He said gruffly.

"Inuyasha, I know it's hard for you but think of someone other yourself for a while!" Shippou yelled making everyone realize that he and Rin were still in the room playing.

"Oh, and you are thinking of everyone else right now right?" Inuyasha snapped his response.

"Yes! I was actually." Shippou whined. "Kagome is eating, Sango and Miroku are relaxing, something they don't get to do very often because you are always making us look for shards, and I am playing with Rin."

"Feh." Came Inuyasha's infamous remark.

"Well Inuyasha, it seems that a young demon child can stump you." Sesshoumaru said, in monotone, even thought it was rather obvious that he was enjoying that Shippou stumped Inuyasha. Then he turned to Kagome and asked, "How can you tolerate him?" This made Inuyasha listen in with great interest.

"No one is perfect Sesshoumaru," Kagome reminded calmly. "If you focus on the positive things in people and not the negative things then they everything seems much more exiting."

"That is extraordinary." Sesshoumaru said.

"Not really." She shrugged "It's what most people in my time try to do." She looked at the food on the table and took some more bacon and some scrambled eggs. "Sango! Come on, you haven't eaten either!" Kagome called her friend over, stopping the room from complete silence again.

"Alright." Sango said taking the chair next to Kagome.

"If Inuyasha, where are heading first?" Miroku asked noticing that Kagome and Sango were deep in conversation, and Sesshoumaru would make a comment now and then.

"Back to Kaede's village." Inuyasha said after a moment of thought. "I'm sure that kagome wants to go back to visit her family." 'And Kikyo might be near there' He thought.

"How kind of you Inuyasha, Kagome normally has to fight you to be able to go back to her era." Miroku said "Or is there another reason we are heading in that direction?" He added suspiciously, he was friends with Inuyasha but he was also friends with Kagome and didn't want her to be hurt if Inuyasha decided to do something.

"N...No" Inuyasha stuttered "Wh…Why would there be another reason?" He seemed to find the floor very interesting.

"I have no idea, I just thought that maybe a certain Priestess could be found in that direction." Miroku guessed.

**With Kagome, Sango, and Sesshoumaru**

"Oh! Miroku got it!" Sango whispered dramatically as she, kagome and Sesshoumaru were listening to Inuyasha and Miroku's conversation. "And Inuyasha was doing so well with the whole 'so Kagome can go and visit her family' stuff too."

Kagome giggled "Good thing I didn't go and thank him when I wanted to."

"That would have ruined it." Sesshoumaru stated the obvious.

"Hmmmmm, now when I go home how am I going to know if Inuyasha has gone to see Kikyo or not?" Kagome thought out loud, thought softly enough for Inuyasha not to hear.

"I will watch him for you." Sesshoumaru offered, "I am able to mask my aura and my scent. He will not notice my presents."

"Awww, thank you Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said, "You're so sweet."

"I'll tell you what he says to Miroku." Sango laughed. "It's always the same chain. Inuyasha does something stupid, and then he tells Miroku. Miroku then goes and tells me and I tell you. The best part is that when you 'catch him' and get him into trouble." Sango said, pretending to gaze off into her own world.

Kagome giggled, "I can't believe that Inuyasha still tells Miroku anything. Everyone knows that you can get him to tell you whatever you want to know." She said to her friend. When she turned to Sesshoumaru she added "When he kissed Kikyo, Miroku got it out of him, then Sango got it out of Miroku and I got it out of Sango. When she told me I didn't talk to Inuyasha for…how long was it that time?" She asked turning back to Sango.

"A week and a half a believe." Sango said trying to contain her laughter while pretending to do the math in the air.

"Oh yeah." Kagome giggled.

"It seems that you two ladies have a dark side." Sesshoumaru said. "Although when it is used against Inuyasha I will always be more then willing to take part in the matter."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What might I ask is so amusing?" he asked, not sure if he should be amused, insulted or just plain confused.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, but you speak so formally." Kagome giggled.

"What are you talking about?" He said, "I speak as the Lord of the Western lands should."

"You know you can loosen up when you're talking to us." Sango said with a hint of a giggle still in her voice. "We never use titles, no one is our group is very polite, ok well we all are but Inuyasha, but everyone just ignores him." Kagome laughed at that comment, sure she loved Inuyasha, but it was the truth and it was funny. 'But everyone in the group is very casual. You'd be the only one being formal." She finished shoveling some more eggs in her mouth. "Anyways, it would probably be wasted on our group anyways."

"I suppose not. But I will continue speaking the way I have been brought up to speak if you do not mind." Sesshoumaru said almost coldly.

Their silence was cut when Inuyasha came over and said: " Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me go and get a few things." Kagome said before running away.

While kagome was gone, the only noise was Shippou and Rin playing in the far corner. Sango was wondering what Kagome would do when Inuyasha went to see Kikyo and if Sesshoumaru would be sensitive when he told her.

Sesshoumaru was thinking about how to tell Kagome that Inuyasha saw Kikyo and wondering I he was supposed to tell her what they did. He was also wondering how Inuyasha could ruin his and Kagome's relationship willingly and knowingly.

Inuyasha was wondering how he could sneak away from the group undetected so he could go and see Kikyo; there was a decision to make.

Miroku was wondering how much would change with the group now that he and Sango had confessed their love for each other, Inuyasha and Kagome had confessed their love for each other and Sesshoumaru and Rin and entered the group. And from the look of things, Sesshoumaru seemed to have some deep feelings for Kagome. 'Things will never be the same. Will Inuyasha sneak off with Kikyo, forcing Kagome to step aside and seek comfort by Sesshoumaru? Thus making two new couples in the group? Or will he stay with the group and keep his and Kagomes relationship leaving Sesshoumaru and Kikyo alone?' All these questions ran through Miroku's mind, and they would be answered soon enough.

Hey everyone just wanted to say thanks for reading and I hoped that you liked it! Sorry that it's taken so long to write a new chapter, but I've had to study…stupid exams! Anywho, as always, I want to thank my reviewers:

**Yana5 (no there isn't going to be any cheating, its mean! Lol)**

**Bushes283 (Yeah, my favorite couple is definitely, without a doubt is… well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you!)**

**Lady Sess08 (Great Story :))**

**Midnight Mist0l (Koga/Kagome story! gasps and covers mouth! NEVER! Lol, sure I like Koga and Kagome…but never as a couple :)…I'm glad that you think the same way as me)**

**Kougaismyhomeboy**

**Dragonlupin (I'm glad you like it, I'll get right on the Inuyasha/loss of control bit…but it's going to be in later chapters because I already have a few chapters written up on paper. I'll try to add some in though. And don't assume things, I pride myself in some odd events…that have yet to happen, but will eventually :))**

**'.'.'.Jesslca'.'.'. (thanks for reviewing again! You always give some positive feed back! It's amazing!)**

**Thanks again everyone for reviewing and I hope to see more reviews about how you like this chapter. If you have any ideas about how to make it better tell me now cause more chapters are being written probably as you read this!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Once everyone was ready to leave, Inuyasha led them all toward Kaede's village.

"No! We have to keep going!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Isn't he eager to her rid of Kagome?" Sango whispered to Miroku and Sesshoumaru.

"But we're tired Inuyasha! We need to stop!" Kagome yelled back "We are either human or a demon child! Not including you or Sesshoumaru. We need to rest!"

"Well Shippou will never get any stronger if he's always resting! And you need to stop being such a weak human." He shouted at her.

"Well then." Kagome said, her voice was so cold you could almost imagine the penguins walking by. "You can go ahead and I will meet you there. A weak human such as myself has no right to make you wait to go see your precious Kikyo!" With that she turned her back to Inuyasha, who was frozen in place, and walked over to the others.

When she sat down under a tree, Sango and Shippou went and sat beside her, they all grabbed some water bottles and some snacks, and Kagome offered some to Miroku and Sesshoumaru who had walked over to them but hadn't sat down. Once everything was all handed out to everyone but Inuyasha, who was being ignored by everyone but Miroku (he couldn't ignore his friend) they all became busy in eating and drinking.

"Well I might as well make my list now. Who wants what from back home?" Kagome says breaking the silence "I'll being the usual, some batteries for you Sango, so you can listen to some more music. Anything else?"

"could you bring some colouring books and crayons Kagome?" Shippou asked, "For me and Rin?" He quickly added, knowing that Rin would want some also.

"Of course Shippou." She smiled.

"Could you bring those soaps for your hair?" Sango asked, running her fingers through her dirtying hair. "Mine is no where near as soft as it was before."

"Of course, there would be no way I would leave home without more shampoo and conditioner!" she laughed.

"When you said the usual…was the soda drink that I love included?" Miroku asked looking hopeful.

"It certainly was." Kagome laughed "I know how much you love them and it would be just mean not to bring you some. And I'll bring a few things for you and Rin to try Sesshoumaru." She added, turning and speaking to Sesshoumaru now.

"Thank-you." Was his reply.

When Kagome looked in Inuyasha's direction she noticed his hesitant look. "Yes Inuyasha, I'm bringing more Ramen, and potato chips." She sighed. 'The same thing every time." She thought. 'I'm glad that Sesshoumaru will be able to tell me if he's gone to see Kikyo, my trip this time will be much more relaxing.'

"Kagome…Kagome!" Sango was now waving her hands in front of Kagomes face, successfully snapping her out of her daze "Oh good." She sighed.

"Huh?" Kagome asked stupidly.

"We thought we lost you there." Miroku joked, Sango giggled, and Kagome laughed nervously.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Kagome asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, we were supposed to tell you that we are leaving now." Shippou said, hopping on Sango's shoulder and remembering what he was told. "Inuyasha would have came and told you himself, but he was scared because of how angry you got at him when you told him we needed to stop. And Sesshoumaru went to go and get Rin who went to go and pick flowers."

"Oh alright then. I'll just pack my things and when Sesshoumaru gets back with Rin, we can leave." She said, getting up from her seat under the tree ad packing her things. "Did anyone see a stream near by?" she asked, holding the dishes that the snacks had been held on, indicating that she needed to wash them.

"Yeah, there's a small one just behind those trees." Sango said pointing in the direction of the stream.

"Alright, thanks. I'll be back in a little bit." Kagome smiled and walked away.

"Would you like someone to accompany you Kagome?" Miroku asked, not sure if she should be going on her own when no one knew anything about this area.

"No, but thanks, I won't be too long." She replied with a wave.

Sesshoumaru was walking back to the camp site with Rin in tow, when he smelt Kagome's sweet scent. 'Where is that girl going? Doesn't she know that it could be dangerous around here when she is by herself?' he thought to himself. So he quickly brought Rin back to the camp and headed off to go and get Kagome, ignoring the groups complaints about his leaving too close to when they would be going after Inuyasha.

When he found Kagome, she was on her knees with her sleeves rolled up so they wouldn't get wet and she was washing dishes. She still hadn't noticed him there yet, so he slowly and silently walked right behind her, watched her for a moment and said "you know, anyone could have attacked you right now." He saw her jump at the sudden noise. She looked up and when she was it was Sesshoumaru, she let out a small gasp. Then smiled.

"You scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She scolded gently.

"My apologies. But you are aware that I could have been any demon. I could have attacked you at any moment." He answered.

"But you weren't, so it's ok." She dismissed the thought, or the warning, whatever Sesshoumaru wanted to call it. "It's not like I was putting anyone in danger."

"You certainly were." Sesshoumaru almost yelled, but he remembered his emotionless demeanor and controlled himself as much as possible "You put yourself in danger."

"Oh no I didn't!" She insisted

"Yes you did, you were not aware of your surroundings, surroundings where any demon could have attacked and no one would be there to help you."

"That's where you're wrong Sesshoumaru, you where there." Kagome giggled.

"But you were not aware that I was there." Sesshoumaru insisted, emotionlessly.

"But just because I didn't know you were there doesn't mean you weren't." she said.

"Why are you throwing away your safety so carelessly?" he asked, almost sounding shocked…almost, he was still emotionless.

"As long as I'm not putting anyone else in danger it's alright. I would rather put myself in danger rather then someone else." Kagome sighed.

"Just because you put others safety above your own does not mean that you much completely disregard your own." Sesshoumaru explained. "And if you still feel that you must, then I will worry about your safety so you do not have to burden yourself with it."

"Thanks Sesshoumaru, that's really sweet." Kagome sighed. Her vision began to blur as tears formed in her eyes, one fell down her cheek and Sesshoumaru took a clawed hand and wiped it away being careful not to scratch her with his deadly poisonous claws. She looked up at him and smiled gently before saying "We should probably head back. The others will start to worry." And she headed back in the direction of Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara and Rin.

Hey, not much time for people to read the chapter I posted…what, 5 hours ago maybe :P

**But still some people have already read it and i want to thank those people! You guys are amazing! Right on track! So thanks to all teh people who are reading this. And special thanks goes to :**

**Kougaismyhomeboy (i just don't like Koga/Kagome couples. It just doesnt seem right. But Inuyasha/Kagome couple…it's just right. Nothing against Koga thought, I promice:P Thanks for reading and reviewing so quickly!)**

**Rebecca the Princess (I'm glad that your school likes my story! That's a lot of people! That;s for reviewing and that's for reading!)**

**And to everyone else who is reading this…if you have any idea;s about any ways you think the story could get any better, tell me now because (like i said in the last chapter) I'm writing more chapters on paper right now and i need to know A.S.A.P if i'm gunna add it in sooner chapters!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

They had been walking for hours when they finally reached the village.

"I see that ye have added another part to your group." Kaede said when she noticed Sesshoumaru.

"Yes Kaede, this is Sesshoumaru, and this is Rin." Kagome said, giving the introductions.

"Welcome." Kaede said warmly.

"Thank-you." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Well Kaede, it had been lovely seeing you again after so long but I get to go back home today without a fight. I'm going to go now. I'll see you all in about three days!" Kagome waved at everyone in the hut and left for the well. She jumped in and was brought back to her time.

"Mama! I'm back!" She called as she entered her house.

"Hello Kagome, welcome back." Mrs. Higurashi greeted "How was your time in the feudal era?"

"It was pretty good. But I was kidnapped by Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru who is now traveling along with us along with the little girl who follows him, to help with our battle against Naraku." She explained the situation like it happened all the time.

"Well it sounds very exiting." Mrs. Higurashi said slightly shook up by her daughters adventures.

"Yeah, I guess. It's mostly the same thought. Actually no, nothing is the same. Inuyasha and I are together, Sango and Miroku are together and Shippou now has a new play mate. And Sesshoumaru is befriending the group." Kagome counted off the changes. 'Not to mention Sesshoumaru is rather charming.' She added silently.

"Well, everything happens for a reason. I'm sure it will all turn out well in the end."

"Yeah, I hope so." Kagome said wishing she could believe her mother. "well I'm going to have a bath now." And she left.

"Poor Kagome, she finally gets what she wants and she get more choices. I wonder what is in store for her. Fate plays cruel games with good people's heart." Mrs. Higurashi said to herself.

It was dark outside and everyone was sleeping. Or so Inuyasha thought as he walked out of the hut soundlessly. Unknown to him, another pair of golden eyes were watching him. Sesshoumaru was keeping his promise to Kagome. What would he tell her if Inuyasha went to see the dead priestess that he seemed to love so much.

'How could you break such an angels heart so knowingly Inuyasha?' Sesshoumaru thought as the followed Inuyasha silently through the forest. 'She cares for him more then he knows and yet he still runs to his dead love while I living one is hoping that he will run to her instead. Will you make the right decision brother, will you go and see Kagome, or will you choose the one who no longer has a heart of her own? The one who must steal the souls of the dead.'

Inuyasha had smelt Kikyo's scent and decided it was time he chose, Kagome or Kikyo? He had to clear the air. Would he be going to hell with Kikyo, or staying on earth with Kagome? Of course, he had to be subtle, it would hurt the girl that he was leaving if he just came out and said it.

'I hope that both women will be able to handle my choice well. I don't what I would if one takes it badly. Why do I have to make this decision? It would be so much easier if someone else could make it for me, but then who would know if they were making the right decision…who knows if I'm making the right decision?' Inuyasha began pondering many things on this walk through the forest, to Kikyo, 'I wonder why Sesshoumaru has all of a sudden taken an interest in Kagome. He'd never even noticed her, unless he thought of her as a bothersome human, before this. Why now? What's going on?'

Soon a clearing came into view and there stood Kikyo in the middle. Inuyasha cautiously walked forward. He didn't embrace her this time though, he kept his distance.

"Kikyo, I have something really important to say and you'd better listen and listen good." He stated, 'so much for being subtle' he thought with a sigh.

"Inuyasha, you insult me." Kikyo said with her normal cold as ice voice. "Do I not even deserve a greeting? And you treat me as rudely as you treat my reincarnation? Do you not remember when you said u would become a human so you could live in peace with me?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha "You wanted me to become human because you couldn't accept my demon heritage." He said with a fire of anger started sparking in his eyes.

"Of course! I could never marry a demon! I am a priestess have, u forgotten? The villagers were already doubting my powers because I was around you as often as I was." Kikyo snapped, as though she was frustrated that Inuyasha didn't already posses that information.

"We did not love each. If we did then you wouldn't have wanted me to turn human and we wouldn't have deceived by Naraku's evil games." Inuyasha growls.

Kikyo stayed silent for a moment. "No we were not in love." She said before adding quickly "But we are not so we will not be so easily tricked."

"No will not." Inuyasha agreed.

Sesshoumaru, who was listening from behind some trees decided to take pity on kagome and left before he could acquire more details to give to her. What he didn't know what that Inuyasha had not fully finished his statement.

"No," Inuyasha shook his head roughly. "We definitely won't be tricked again because there will be no now. There isn't going to be now for us. I'm not going to hell with you. I'm staying with kagome. We have confessed our love for each other and she deserves more then someone who is running off with you." And with that he started walking away. But Kikyo spoke again.

"She will go for your brother." She sneered. "She has become interested in him during her doubt in you. He loves her and he will take her if he can. She has so many other options, so many admirers, why would she stay with you? Sesshoumaru loves her, Koga loves her, he has even pledges his love her constantly. Young male travelers fall in love with the sight of her, and I have heard you complain of the young men from her time, that fight for her affections also. Even Naraku has fallen for her, slightly but the feeling is still there. She has the love of full demons and full humans who all wish to be the one who can try to grant her every wish. Why on earth would she stay with you, the one who has broken and betrayed her so often? The one who is looked down upon by demons and humans."

While Kikyo was going through her rather long speech Inuyasha was fighting hard to keep in demon side in control. She was getting him mad and he didn't know how long his demon side would take Kikyo's ranting about how disloyal Kagome was to him. She loved him. She had told him so. She would never leave him. He blinked and his eyes became a crimson red and purple stripes appeared on his cheeks. His fangs and claws grew longer and he began growling a low, dangerous growl.

Kagome has returned to the feudal era only to find that Inuyasha was no where to be found. So she started looking. She soon came across Sesshoumaru who was walking in her direction.

"Kagome." He began "As promised I have followed Inuyasha, He has gone to see Kikyo."

"oh," she said, her expression becoming downcast. "Well I'm sure he has a good reason." She tried shining light on the situation. "Sesshoumaru, I'm going to go for a walk now if you don't mind I would like alone." Sesshoumaru nodded his head in understanding and he watched as Kagome walked away.

'I wonder why he went to go and see her' she thought as she randomly walked through the forest, not quite sure where she was going 'Could he be sneaking around with her still? Because if he is I don't know what I would do!' Kagome was very deep in thought, so deep that she didn't hear the twig snap behind her. 'What would I do if he was going off to see her?' Suddenly two strong arms, that Kagome could recognize anywhere, wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Not now Inuyasha! You have some serious explaining to d.." Kagome had pushed Inuyasha's arms away and turned around only to see that the amber eyes that she loved to much where not there. Instead there were the red eyes but blue slits.

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy that's all. But I hope you like this chapter and the nest one is coming up A.S.A.P.

Thanks for reading the story and as usual there's some special thanks to my reviewers

'.'.'.Jesslca'.'.'. : Thanks so much, I'm glad you like the story and OMG you really don't have anything :D you've made my decade :P thanks so much for reviewing.

Kougaismyhomeboy : It's true, there are a lot of Koga haters but there are also a lot of Koga lovers :D think of the positives. And I'm glad you like the Sesshoumaru/Kagome conversation there, it was really hard to write while trying to keep Sesshoumaru relatively normal :P…thanks for reviewing :D

Celestialdragon219 : I'm glad you'd read the story even if it turned out Sessh/Kag. I'm not going to give away the ending cause if people want me to I might make a sequel but if there's a sequel I don't know if the ending that I have in mind is going to stay the same or not. Thanks for reviewing though.

Victoria diaz : thanks :D I'm glad you like the story and I really love getting reviews.

Midnight Mist0l : I'm glad Inuyasha leaving had an effect. It would be kind of pointless if it didn't don't you think? Thanks so much for the idea, I'll put it in…it might not be for a few chapters but keep an eye open for it, It'll be in there somewhere :D

Inu lover 4ever : I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing.

Lady Sessh08 : Thanks so much for the idea! It'll be in the story sometime soon, keep an eye open for it :P

Rebecca the Princess : Thanks for all the reviews and I'm so sorry it's taken so long! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others.

Haley : I'm glad you like the story and I'm really sorry that it's been so long for me to write another chapter!

Dragonlupin : Thanks so much for the idea :D I really like it, jealousy is a main part in the story. Thanks for reviewing, and I likes the little mini argument story u put in the review, it was funny :P

RedHairedEggHead :Thanks for reviewing and I know the chapters are short but it takes me a while to write them and I get a lot of reviews telling me write quickly so I feel bad making everyone wait so when I get to a fairly good point I make it the end of the chapter…I'll keep trying to make them longer though.

Allyssa : Thanks for reviewing :D I'm glad you like the story

Luvsess4ever : I'm glad you think the story is so jam packed with stuff :D thanks for reviewing


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

"Not now Inuyasha! You have some serious explaining to d.." Kagome had pushed Inuyasha's arms away and turned around only to see that the amber eyes that she loved to much where not there. Instead there were the red eyes but blue slits. He had purple marks on each cheek and his fangs and claws were inches longer then normal. "Inu...Inuyasha?" She stuttered "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Kagome repeated as she took slow steps backwards, away from Inuyasha in his demon form. She felt something stopping her from moving further. She had backed into a tree.

"oh no! how do I get myself into these situations?" She mumbled to herself. Just as she finished the demon Inuyasha's lips came crashing down on her own in a dominant kiss.

When they separated Kagome noticed that Inuyasha would not change back from a kiss like he did in Kaguya's castle. But what else would she do? Should she sit him? would it work?

"SIT!" She screamed, she watched as he plummeted to the ground and got back up growling. "Ok, that didn't work very well." She squeaked. "Maybe…" Kagome had an idea.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" she shouted again, but this time when he was pulled to the ground she ran over to him and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, she noticed the marks on his face were fading and his eyes were not a light pink.

Kagome repeated the 'sit and kiss' situation until Inuyasha was completely back to normal.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled. "What happened?"

"I don't know, you just came over while I was on my walk and you were in your demon form." She explained.

"Oh my God! Kagome! I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, panicked. He started looking over her for any signs of blood but he found none.

"No you didn't." She comforted.

"Why are you out here all by yourself anyways? You could have been hurt! Or KILLED!" He scolded.

"I was going for a walk, what are _you_ doing all the way out here?" Of course she already knew, but she was hoping that he would just tell her and she wouldn't have to get angry, he might tell her the whole story or…

"Nothing." He said turning his back to her and crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Fine then." Kagome huffed, then turned around and started walking away in the direction he had just come from.

"No! Wait!" he screamed desperately after her. "Don't go there!"

"Why not?" She asked rudely, Inuyasha was not in her good books right now. Going off with Kikyo and telling her he wasn't doing anything, why should she be polite to him?

"Because…well…ummm, because-"

"Ok well, if there is no reason why I can't go, I will continue my walk _if you don't mind!"_ Kagome cut off his rambling and added the last part with anger.

"Kagome…no!" He shouted her name, but his voice gradually got smaller. He was too late to stop her anyways. She had already gone through the large clump of tree's/ When he heard Kagome's frightened scream he knew that he had found Kikyo, drained of energy, with a wound almost identical to the one Naraku had given her causing her death. Kikyo looked up weakly, noticed Inuyasha coming thought the tree's following Kagome and put up a strong barrier.

"Inu…Inu…Inuyasha! Some…something happened to her?" Kagome was in hysterics. She couldn't get a word out properly and she was shaking.

"Kagome, calm down, I already know."

"How did you know? Did you see who did it?" She asked frantically.

"Yeah, I know who did it." He

"Who was it?" She asked the question he was hoping she wouldn't.

"Me." He admitted letting his bangs over his eyes. How was he going to explain his reasoning to it?

"What did she do? It must have been pretty bad if it made you turn into your demon form." Kagome asked gently, although she was making it obvious that she didn't expect an answer.

"How did you know this she did it?" Inuyasha asked, amazed.

"I'm not stupid Inuyasha. You don't turn into your demon form for nothing and you're not close to death. The only people who can make you turn demon would be Naraku and Kikyo, and maybe Sesshoumaru." Kagome explained her logic.

"Oh." Was Inuyasha's brilliant response. "Well…I…she…she was being a bitch."

"Oh." Kagome said gently and assuring "You know you can always talk to me about anything Inuyasha." She grabbed his hand and led him back to where everyone was waiting. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin, Sesshoumaru and Kirara were all waiting.

'I know I can talk to her about anything, but would she want to know why Kikyo was in such a state?' Inuyasha thought as he let Kagome drag him along.

"Sango, I thought you would be closer to Miroku, but come on, there are children around!" Kagome joked with her friend. Sango had just tripped over one of the logs that was used to sit on and Miroku had tried to catch her, which was proven unsuccessful when they both tumbled to the ground, Sango on top of Miroku.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled while her face turned an almost sickly red.

"Lady Kagome, I never knew you had such a mind!" Miroku said, shocked, he had always thought of Kagome as the innocent girl.

"Oh gees Miroku, come on. It's not like I have no idea what you go on about all the time." Kagome sighed at how dense he could be sometimes.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippou, Rin and Kirara were all watching the…interesting…conversation like is was a tennis match. Their heads were whipping back and forth from Sango, to Kagome, to Miroku.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Shippou asked.

"I bet Kagome." Inuyasha said confidently, Kirara mewed her agreement.

"Yeah Kagome'll kick their as-" Shippou was unable to finish his sentence for Inuyasha's hand was now covering his mouth.

"Shippou!" Inuyasha growled. "If Kagome hears you say that we're both going to get our Asses kicked!"

"Mmph mmp bupher!" Shippou tried to say something, so Inuyasha took his hand away.

"What?" he demanded.

"Well, right there I said mmph mmp bupher." Shippou said with a gleeful giggle shared with Rin. "But why would we get into trouble? You say it all the time!" He asked becoming serious all of a sudden.

"Kagome warned me that any cussing from you would be my fault." Inuyasha glared at Kagomes back. "It's not like it's that bad anyways."

"Exactly! So why can't I say it?" Shippou bugged, jumping up and down as though that would get him his answer faster.

"Because Kagome said so." Inuyasha snapped, getting angry at the constant questions, and the fact that Sesshoumaru, Rin and Kirara were all staring at him now, forgetting about the other argument between Kagome, Sango and Miroku. "Do you want to make her angry?" Shippou shook his head wildly in response. "Good, then never say those words!"

"What words?" Rin asked innocently.

"Shit, damn, bitch, ass, crap, fu-"

"Shippou! What are you saying!" Kagome cried. "Inuyasha! Look what you've done! You've taught him how to cuss! That's such a bad habit! And now Rin knows the words too!" kagome scolded the half demon.

"But Kagome! I just told him NOT to say any of those words, don't yell at me! Yell at him!" Inuyasha insisted.

"Shippou! Why would you say something like those words?" kagome demanded loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the camp.

"Because Rin asked about them." He answered simply. He still didn't understand what was so bad about them. They were just words after all, right?

"You were saying them to Rin?" Kagome cried, throwing her hands into eh air in frustration "Shippou, listen to me ok." She said, waiting until she had his full attention before continuing. "Never say those words again alright. They are not nice words and they should not be said under any occasion."

"Ok Kagome, but why are they so bad? They are just words." Shippou asked, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"They are mean and insulting. They should never be said…right Inuyasha." Kagome said, glaring at him, Inuyasha gulped and nodded his head stiffly.

Sesshoumaru smirked at how easily his brother cowered from Kagome. 'Does he have no pride?' he thought

"Ok, well." Sango said loudly, breaking Kagome's glare from Inuyasha before he turned to ash.

"Right, where shall we be heading?" Miroku caught on to what Sango was trying to get away from. No was likes awkward silences, or ash Inuyasha's.

"We are going to go…south." Inuyasha said, clearing his throat.

"Has there been talk of Naraku in that direction?" Sesshoumaru asked. "For I have heard nothing of the sort." He added, sure that if Naraku was in a known location, he would know where it was.

"No, there have been rumors of jewel shards in that direction." Shippou said happily.

"Why are we looking for jewel shards when Naraku is afoot?" Sesshoumaru asked, speaking in monotone but he was clearly confused.

"Because Naraku is collecting the jewel shards also, and sooner or later he will come for ours, or the other way around. But either way, he needs our chards to finish the jewel and they only way for that is to come and get them himself. And of course the more jewel shards we collect the sooner that he will come after us for them." Miroku explained.

"Ok, lets get going." Kagome cried enthusiastically.

"Well someone is enthusiastic." Sango joked with Kagome as they began to walk. "Just watch, you will be the one begging to take a break in a few hours." She laughed.

"Well I say it but I know everyone else is thinking it." Kagome defended.

"Ok Kagome." Miroku joined into the playful teasing. "Because everyone is so frightened of Inuyasha right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded angrily, the vein in his forehead throbbing out of his head.

"Nothing, nothing." Shippou laughed, trying to look innocent.

"Yeah right, damn runt." Inuyasha insulted.

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled. "Inuyasha said a bad word!"

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome called. "You're rubbing off on Shippou!" she scolded. Inuyasha only growled from the creator he has created. Sesshoumaru was silently enjoying Inuyasha being in trouble by Kagome. "Shippou, why don't you go and play with Kirara and Rin?" She suggested.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" She asked kindly when Shippou was out of hearing range.

"What do you think wench! You just sat me!" Inuyasha barked.

"I'm sorry, but you are teaching Shippou bad words! If I let you get away with it then Shippou will think it's all right. He really looks up to you, you know." She explained. "Even though I love you, I don't want Shippou turning out exactly like you." She smiled innocently.

"Damn wench! That's not a compliment." Inuyasha stated the obvious.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. Don't be angry. But would you want Shippou to be exactly like you?" She asked trying to make her point.

"Yes…no…maybe!" He growled, turning his back to Kagome while crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"See, Shippou needs a role model, and you're his. And a role model is someone that they want to be like. I love you a lot but you have to stop swearing…for Shippou." Kagome reminded him once again of her love for him, unknowingly making Sesshoumaru extremely jealous.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said. "I want to go and look for jewel shards." He said like a child asking for a cookie.

"Fine, I'll go and get everyone and tell them that we're leaving, again." Kagome sighed. She got up and walked away toward where everyone else was.

When she was gone, Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha. "You are an idiot." She said simply.

"What? WHY!" He snapped his head in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Kagome just told you twice that she loves you and you said nothing in return." He said emotionless.

"So what?" Inuyasha stubbornly huffed. "Like you would do anything more."

"I would at least take it as a compliment. You start getting angry and start yelling. A unless human action."

"You're just mad cause Kagome said she loves me and didn't say anything about you." Inuyasha mocked.

"Anger and jealousy are meager human emotions. A demon such as I does not have a need to feel." Sesshoumaru informed him coldly.

"Yeah, well I don't think that Kagome should have everything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course." Sesshoumaru agreed, not sure where this was going.

"Well she likes knowing how people feel. Demon or not she will still want t know your feelings. She won't be terribly happy when she finds out you don't feel." Inuyasha gloated.

"I never said I could not feel, only that I had no need to, and emotions have nothing to do with the situation at hand." Sesshoumaru insisted.

"Sure it doesn't." Inuyasha said with sarcasm dripping from his voice, but he walked away before Sesshoumaru could come back with another question or comment.

Soon the whole group was rounded up and ready to set off yet again. SO they started walking in the direction of the jewel shards were rumored to be.

After a few days of walking, the group had already gotten 7 shards! The demons kept popping up everywhere and Kagome was running low on arrows, which could cause a problem in the near future. So in the next village the group stopped to get supplies. They got first aid supplies (ones that were available in that era!) and more arrows and lots of food.

A few days later Kagome was looking around the campfire when she thought about Naraku, they were so close to collecting at least half of the shards, There was the half that Naraku possessed and the 2 that belonged to Koga.

"So where are we going tomorrow?" She asked Inuyasha.

"North, that's where there have been the most rumors of Naraku." He answered.

"How many shards are left to be found?" Shippou asked anyone who knew the answer. Everyone looked at Kagome expectantly.

"From what I know there is about 4 shards left, 2 of them belong to Koga and I don't know where the other ones are, maybe Naraku already got a hold of them." Kagome explained, everyone nodded their head in understanding.

"Well, it's getting late, Shippou, Rin…its bedtime." Kagome told the young children.

"Kagome, will you tell us a story?" Rin asked, her speech had greatly improved.

"Of course, but just a short one alright. I need to talk to Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru about what will happen tomorrow. It would be boring for you to listen." She said kindly. SO the 2 children and the teenager left to get/put to bed.

After about 15 minutes Kagome returned. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"It's about the Shikon Jewel." She finally said. "We are almost finished and I wanted to make sure everyone knew what they were going to do when our journey is complete." Kagome was choking back tears as she said this and Sango has silent tears falling down her face.

"No Kagome! We can use the jewel to keep you here!" Sango cried running over to embrace her best friend, the one who she could tell anything to, the friend who always comforted her about her brother and Miroku. The friend who she could talk to and would talk to her in return.

"That would be a selfish wish! The jewel would not be purified." Kagome said sadly, a lone tear forced itself out of her eyes.

"We'll find a way to keep you here Kagome." Miroku said, hating to see how sad the two girls were. He looked at Inuyasha for help but noticed that none could be given for Inuyasha had a look of pure horror on his face. Inuyasha didn't know what to feel, he was scared, angry, sad, and betrayed.

'Kagome can't leave! I have to find a way to keep her here!' He thought desperately. "You aren't going anywhere!" He said stubbornly.

"Inuyasha I have no choice!" Kagome cried.

"Yes you do! You could stay here and everything would be fine!"

"Inuyasha you're being an idiot! You know I can't stay here!" Kagome yelled angrily at the half demon she loved so much.

"I bet you just want to go back to see your precious Hobo!" Inuyasha spat his pet name for Hojo.

"It's Hojo and NO! That's not why! I'm trying to do what's best for everyone!" She yelled, her tears were unstoppable now.

"No! You're going what you want! You don't care about anyone here!" He screamed at her.

"…" Kagome made a funny noise in her throat. She couldn't say anything. She was so hurt by what he had said that she couldn't even cry, the tears had stopped. She turned on her heals and started walking away silently.

"Inuyasha you bastard! How could you say that!" Sango screeched Miroku was holding her back so she couldn't hurt him.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said turning his back to her, hoping that no one would see his guilt.

"Inuyasha why would you say such a thing to Kagome? You know she doesn't wish to leave us!" Miroku yelled while letting Sango go. He hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff.

"Ahhhh! You are ALL crazy!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Go after her and if you don't apologize right now I'm going to exterminate your ass!" Sango threatened, a serious look covered her face.

Inuyasha didn't want to see what he had done to Kagome. He hurt her and he didn't want to see the pain that he had put in her eyes. He didn't want to see her broken. He wished he could see her as her normal self, the one that he didn't break. But he had broken her and he would have to put her back together, so he left without saying anything to the group.

Hey everyone, sorry, I left another cliffhanger. But I'll make sure that the next one isn't. But if I didn't make this one a cliffhanger, what would there be for you to be exited about next time? But as usual I want to thank everyone for reading (even if you're not reading this :P) and special thanks goes out to…MY REVIEWERS!

Inuyasha lov3r : I'm so glad you like my story! And for as far as i know (which isn't much farther then you :P) Inuyasha and Kagome are staying together, but i'm not sure if i'm going to end up switching the couples around or not.

**Bushes283 : sorry for another cliffhanger! It makes the next chapter more exiting! Sorry again! And no worries, if the story gets taken off i'll just repost it and take away the thanking of reviewers :P**

**Lady-Sess08 : SORRY! I know how you feel! I hate cliffies also, but when i read them i find the next chapter more exiting and i want the next chapter to be exiting so i put in a cliffie, i'll make the next one a non-cliffie if i can ok!**

**Hermione's Sis : I'm so honored that mine is the best Inuyasha fic you've read in a while :D thanks so muc :D i'm glad you like teh story and i'm so glad that you've said what you like, it really helps me for when i'm writing new chapters :) thanks for your imput!**

**Kougaismyhomeboy : Thanks :) It's kinda hard to keep Sesshoumaru in character but out of character…it probably doesn't make sense but as long as you like the story it doesn't really matter lol.**

**Sachichan16 : i'm glad you like the story! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Midnight Mist0l : Of course i'm going to use it. If someone gives me an idea, there's no way i'm going to pass it up. Anyways, it was a really good idea :) **

**Loove.animeStar : i'm happy that you like it and thanks for reviewing, i hope you liked the chapter.**

**MartinaM89 : It's nice to know that my story is good enough to be able to read it all in one sitting :D i hope you like tbis chapter and the chapters to come and much as you liked the others. If you have any idea's about how to make the story better then just say so in a review :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"How could he say something like that?" kagome cried desperately. "How could he not know how much I want to stay here? He knows I love it here! Why else would I stay here as much as I do?" She was furiously pacing back and fourth. Her sadness had all disappeared and was replaced by pure, raging anger. Inuyasha watched from a distance as she fumed and vented to herself. He was kind of afraid of her at the moment.

"What are you waiting for?" A voice hissed quietly from behind him, soft enough so Kagome wouldn't hear but loud enough to make him jump a little.

"Shut up Sango!" he spat. "Look at how angry she is right now! It would be suicide to go over there now. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I knew you would be too chicken shit to go and talk to her so I came to make sure you did. And it would be suicide to stay here with me, Kagome wouldn't kill you, she's much to angry to do that, and she loves you, I however, will and I will make sure that it is very slow and very painful. Now, should I go and tell Miroku to start digging your grave now?" Sango asked rhetorically before pushing him out of his hiding place and into the clearing where Kagome was pacing, and she left as to leave them privacy. She soon learned that it was not necessary, for the couple could be heard back at the camp.

"How could you say something like that?" Kagome demanded angrily.

"How could you just decide that you could be leaving? When where you planning on telling me? The day you left?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I thought that was what you would have wanted! You are always telling me how useless I am. How annoying I am. How you're tired of having to save my life all the time! You told me you wanted me gone through the words that u hear over and over again. Can't you see it?" Kagome screamed back.

"There you go again!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Shoving my face in my mistakes!"

"When do I ever shove your f…" Kagome stopped with a shocked look on her face. "Your mistakes?" She asked, face softening a bit.

"Damn right!" He said gruffly.

"You mean, you didn't mean all those things?" She asked in a whisper, as thought afraid if she spoke loudly, she would find out she was dreaming.

"Well, you are annoying-" Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome got angry again and started to storm off, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but Kagome turned her head away from him, to stubborn to look at him. "But the other things I didn't mean." He added giving her puppy eyes.

"No! Don't look at me like that! Look the other way!" She cried desperately after she glanced at him. "I'm angry at you! I'm not supposed to want to kiss you!" She sighed annoyed.

"Oh really?" He smirked; Kagome turned her head to head to deny what he had heard. Her lips were captured by the lovable half demon who's arms she was in. She tried to control herself, but she ended up kissing him back with as much passions she was being given.

**Back at the Camp**

"I think they stopped fighting." Miroku said as the shouting stopped.

"Really?" Sango said sarcastically.

"Yes, have you not heard the silence in the air?" Miroku asked her, clearly missing the sarcasm.

Sango rolled her eyes. "You're impossible." She sighed.

"Dear Sango, what would make you say such a thing?" Miroku asked grabbing her hand and rubbing his cheek against in affectionately. Her face became so how she thought that she might have caught fire.

"Miroku!" She cried, yanking her hand away roughly.

"Whatever is the matter Sango?" Miroku asked innocently, but Sango could the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You know what the matter is!" She screeched, "Shippou, Rin, and Kirara are here!" She whispered harshly as she glanced over to the young demon child, the young girl, and her small demon companion.

When Kirara saw Sango glace at her, her tails wagged and she mewed happily. Sango smiled kindly at her and turned back to Miroku. "Now that I think of it, where's Sesshoumaru?" She asked looking around the camp for the demon in question. When she didn't see him she shrugged. "He's probably fine, he is a demon after all." She decided.

But little did she know that he was not fine. Physically yes, he was perfectly fine. Emotionally, he was broken. Not that anyone would ever find out for he had his cold, emotionless mask placed on his face, but he was watching the passionate kiss shared between Kagome and Inuyasha. He had wondered what the two had been fighting about, and of course he was hoping that when Kagome ran away from Inuyasha for his stupidity, he could comfort her. Maybe then she would fall madly in love with him and leave the worthless half demon, Inuyasha. But he was depressingly mistaken. How could he not think of all of the possibilities? This was nothing like him! He thought of everything first, then made careful plans that were foolproof! What was happening to him?

Taking one last heartbreaking look at the not embracing couple, he walked away, feeling extremely foolish.

He walked back to Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Rin, and Kirara.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin squealed enthusiastically when she noticed him. She ran forward and attached herself to his legs.

"Hello Rin." He said his voice was void of any emotions. He did, however, pat her head…rather affectionately.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, where were you?" Sango asked kindly.

"I decided to go for a short walk." He answered.

"Was it enjoyable?" Miroku asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"No." his attempts were demolished.

"You should have had Kagome go with you." Shippou said innocently. "She always goes with me and we have so much fun."

Silence filled the group as Shippou continues to play with Rin. He had no idea what his words meant, or reminded the demon lord of.

"Where is Kagome?" Rin asked curiously to Shippou, neither of them noticed the silence among the other group members.

"I don't know, probably fighting somewhere with Inuyasha, poor Kagome." Shippou said with a sigh.

"What did you say you little runt?" Came the oh-so-familiar growl from Inuyasha. Everyone's heads turned in the direction Inuyasha's voice came from and moments later he and Kagome walked out, hand in hand.

Kagome greeted everyone kindly, letting go of Inuyasha's hand and walked over to her backpack. She went searching through it for a few minutes until she started to look annoyed.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Sango asked gently.

"I can't find the Shampoo!" Kagome said with a frustrated growl. "How far are we from the well?" She asked.

"About 30 minutes. We spent most of our time fighting demons, we haven't gotten very far." Miroku said.

"Ok, well I'm going to go and get my shampoo, so I'll be back before you know it." Kagome said, Inuyasha was about to argue when Kagome threw him a glare.

"Sango, when I come back why don't we go and take a bath in the hot springs." Kagome suggested. "Rin, would you like to come?" She offered the young girl.

"Oh yes! Rin would love to come!" Rin squealed excitedly.

"Who would love to come?" Sango asked, Kagome had explained what she was doing and Sango was helping her to teach Rin how to speak properly.

"Oh! I would!" She corrected herself.

"Oh good." Kagome said. "Now off to the well. It shouldn't take too long." She said.

"Kagome, Rin and I will get everything ready and we can just meet the boys back here tomorrow. We might as well camp over at Kaede's village. She won't mind." Sango said, pointing out some rather obvious information.

"Good idea Sango." Kagome nodded her head as she spoke. "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Shippou, Sango, Rin and I will be staying in Kaede's village tonight, and we will return here tomorrow morning. We are going to take the night off, alright?" She said, as more of a demand or statement then a question. They only nodded.

"Alright then, you go and start for the well, because with the bag that you bring I'm sure it will take about 15 minute for me to find everything." Sango joked. "And Rin and I will meet you there, we should be there by the time that you get back, and if not then we'll be there moments later."

"Alright." Kagome said, before waving goodbye to the boys and walking away.

After about 10 minutes, Sango and Rin found all of the needed supplies and head out after Kagome. The boys were starting to get bored. And Inuyasha was wondering what had come over him, letting Kagome go through the forest all by herself! There are demons out there that would love to absorb a priestess' powers.

"Why couldn't I go also?" Shippou complained.

"Because." Was his answer, coming from Inuyasha.

"But why? Kagome always lets be bath with her." He wined.

"God you're so annoying Shippou, get over it! Kagome probably didn't want to hear you complaining all night so she left you here!" Inuyasha snapped, getting very angry with the poor demon child.

Shippou sniffed back tears. "Inuyasha you're such a bully! I bet you're just mad because Kagome never let's you bath with her!" He yelled making Miroku burst out laughing.

"Why Inuyasha, I never knew you would dream of such a thing with Kagome." He choked the words out in-between his fits of laughter.

"Shippou, I'm going to KILL you!" Inuyasha yelled chasing Shippou like there was no tomorrow.

"Why do we not just go and ask Kagome if the demon child may bath with her? She most likely thought that he would not wish to join them so she left him here. I am guessing that if we explain the situation everything will work out fine." Sesshoumaru suggested. Inuyasha stopped chasing Shippou and thought for a moment.

"Fine, we'll go and ask kagome if you can stay with her, but you have to be quiet. And it's only me and Shippou." Inuyasha growled. He didn't want to deal with everyone.

"I would like to see Kagome also. Sango and Rin have left just moments ago. We may have enough time to catch up to them." Miroku said.

"Miroku, you idiot! They left 20 minutes ago." Inuyasha snapped. Miroku got a confused look on his face, he was certain they had just left. It seemed arguments took more time then he thought they did.

"I shall accompany you also." Sesshoumaru informed.

"Fine, but we have to bring everything. Kagome will kill us if we leave all of the crap here." Inuyasha grumbled.

** With Sango and Rin**

Sango and Rin had just arrived at the well, and were taking a seat next to the well. A faint voice could be heard in the distance, but they thought nothing of it, it was probably just some random villager walking through the dangerous forest. But soon the calling seemed less random, and more like a name.

"Sango! Oh SANGOOOOO!" "Miroku's voice could be clearly heard now.

Sango looked at Rin and rolled her eyes in a goofy way causing the young girl to giggle. When Miroku came into sight, Sango sighed.

"No Miroku, you may not bath with us." She said; assuming that was why he had came.

"Why Sango, what a lovely idea. But unfortunately we have not come to bath with you." He informed her; with his hand over his heart to show how downcast he was that he could not bath with the ladies.

"We?" She asked, now very curious.

"They should be here any moment now." He waved his hand carelessly.

"Gees Miroku. Go off running full speed at the sight of Sango." Shippou teased from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"And after making sure we didn't walk to fast too." Inuyasha growled. "If only you would move that fast when it really was needed!" Miroku turned red from embarrassment.

'I wonder why such a thing embarrasses the lecherous monk, but asking any beautiful young woman he sets eyes on to bear his children does not effect him what-so-ever.' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched the scene unfold. Miroku, yet again, had a throbbing red mark on his face shaped as a hand, courtesies of Sango. Shippou was running for his life from Inuyasha and Rin was watching them both as though she was watching an exiting sports game.

"Kagome is certainly taking a while." Sango said. Sesshoumaru almost jumped for he had not seen or heard the argument end between the monk and demon slayer.

"Yes, she had been gone for a rather long time." He said, nodding his head while he replied.

"I wonder what could be taking her so long." Miroku said, not joining to conversation.

"She was probably held up by her friends from her time, or that Hojo boy she has told be about." Sango replied.

"What about Hobo?" Inuyasha asked, stopping his Shippou chase to join the conversation also.

"We're wondering what's taking Kagome so long." Sango informed.

"That weak human couldn't even slow down a turtle." Inuyasha huffed, puffing out his chest, as though trying to prove how much stronger he was then Hojo. "What a pathetic, weak, useless, smelly human."

"Oh man, I hope you're not talking about me?" Came Kagome's voice from the bottom of the well. Everyone brought themselves over to the well and peeked in "Inuyasha, since you're here…" Kagome let her question hang with an innocent smile gracing her face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and jumped into the well, grabbed Kagome, and jumped out again.

"What would you do without me?" he said with a cocky smirk.

Of course I would wither away at the bottom of the well." Kagome said, but with a mischievous grin she added "Or get some other demon to help me out." Inuyasha glared at her "Hey! I was talking about Shippou!" She defended, winking playfully at Shippou who started laughing along with Rin.

"Very funny." Inuyasha said sarcastically. He was about to say something else when an odd scent caught his nose. His eyes widened "You WERE with Hobo!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kagome who just rolled her eyes.

"No, I wasn't with Hojo. But h came to the house when I got there so I had to pretend to be sick. Because you know that everyone over there thinks that I'm sick because I haven't been at school. And well, Hojo insisted upon seeing me so my mother let him in. Luckily I had my blankets over my nose and when he walked in he started crying on my bed saying that I didn't deserve to be as sick as I am. I felt horrible for him and I told him that I was feeling slightly better and he instantly stopped crying and asked me to go out with him on Saturday." Kagome said, laughing nervously, not very exited to see Inuyasha's reaction to her story.

He started growling and Sesshoumaru had many thoughts going through his head. He had a confused look on his face.

Sango noticed this and decided to help him out with the details. "Hojo is a boy from Kagome's time who is completely in love with her. He keeps giving her gifts and asking to court her."

After knowing that information, Sesshoumaru was angry. If only he could teach that Hojo a lesson.

"What did you do then Kagome?" Miroku asked, rather liking the story.

"I ran into the bathroom and pretended to be sick so my mother rushed him out of the house. He didn't even notice that I was in my school uniform1" Kagome giggled.

"Smart idea Kagome?" Shippou complimented before pretending to be sick, like me imagined Kagome had done.

"I must agree with Shippou. But I don't see why you don't just tell him that you just aren't interested in courting him." Sango said, scratching her head in confusion.

"It would break his poor little heart. I couldn't do that." Kagome insisted.

"Fine, then I will." Inuyasha said as he jumped into the well.

"Oh no! He's going to beat up poor Hojo! Oh no! What am I going to do! OH NO! I have to go after him!" Kagome was freaking out. "I'll be back soon, WITH Inuyasha!" she jumped into the well.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed when she got to the other side. When she didn't get an answer she started to worry. She pulled herself out of the well as fast and she could and dashed into the house. "Mama! Where's Inuyasha?" She asked.

"He was just here." Mrs. Higurashi said calmly.

"What!"

"Yes, he went into the bathroom to change into some clothes from this time and he was just in the kitchen ready to leave when I told him that he needed a hat."

"Where is he now?" Kagome asked, calming down slightly.

"Most likely in your room dear."

Kagome rushed upstairs, to find Inuyasha half out of her window. "Inuyasha!" she called. He slowly turned and stared at her like a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What. I was going to tell Hobo to back off." He growled when the look finally passed.

"Inuyasha, come on, does it really mean so much to you that you have to crush Hojo's heart?" Kagome asked, trying to make Inuyasha change his mind.

He thought for a minute. "Yep." He simply said.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Kagome said, figuring that the best way to have it go was with her there to stop any violence.

"Feh." He said, crouching down so kagome could get on his back. She did and they were off. Looking for Hojo.

"Do you even know where he is?" Kagome asked after a few minutes.

"Oh course I do. He's in that big place with lots of scents." He explained.

"Ummm, the mall?" Kagome asked, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Sure." Inuyasha answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"OK, well, when we get there we have to walk because it would look weird with me riding on your back in the mall." Kagome explained.

"Feh, whatever." He said getting to the entrance and gently putting Kagome down.

"Lets go. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Kagome sighed grabbing Inuyasha's hand and walking into the mall. "And before something happens where I get angry at you, you look really good in those clothes." She said with a smile before continuing to look for Hojo. Inuyasha just stared at her in shock; she just told him he looked good! He definitely had to rub that in Sesshoumaru's face later.

Then came the dark cloud, passing over Inuyasha's face. Remembering Kikyo's hurtful words, and how he had almost killed her! He had lost control and that couldn't happen again. He could have hurt his friends or worse…Kagome! What confused him the most was that he had turned full demon when he had his tetsuiga with him. That had never happened before, and it was never supposed to happen. He would have to speak to Totosai **(is that spelled right?) **about that. Maybe the seal was broken or something of that sort.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked, tearing him from his thoughts. He silently nodded his head 'yes'

"You know when we get back, I'm leaving to go and take a bath with Sango and Rin, right?" She informed him.

"Yeah, lets get this over with." He growled, but soon Hojo could be spotted waving his arms like a lunatic and walking over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha I found him?" Kagome giggled, she had seen Inuyasha glaring at the boy for a while before announcing her discovery.

"Gee thanks Kagome! I don't know what I would do without that helpful information." Inuyasha said with sarcasm dripping from his voice before adding quietly "Does this guy have no pride?"

"No problem, and to answer your other question…probably not." She giggled again. As Hojo continued his walk toward Kagome, she found fewer things to giggle about. 'This was a bad idea, I shouldn't have come.' She thought frantically.

"Kagome! Shouldn't you be in bed? You were sick just an hour ago!" Hojo said when he finally reached the two, although he either completely ignored Inuyasha, or just didn't see him.

"Well, ummm, yes, I started feeling better so I decided to go for a walk." Kagome lied through her teeth.

"Well do you think you will be well soon?" Hojo asked hopefully.

"Umm, I don't think so Hojo." She answered scratching her chin uncertainly, hoping tat Inuyasha would help her out.

"Kagome!" the half demon yelled, thinking that she was actually considering the unsaid invitation to a date.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She whipped around to face him. A pleading look in her eyes, which of course, he took the wrong way.

"No! You can't go out with him! I won't let you go." He said loudly, attracting a fair bit of attention.

"Whoever you are, I don't really think that you have any right to tell kagome who she can or cannot date." Hojo said matter-of-factly.

"Why don't you stay out of this!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Excuse me!" Hojo yelled, furious about being treated so badly.

"Yeah, you'd better ask to be excused, butting into peoples conversations." Inuyasha grumbled before turning back to Kagome, leaving a fuming Hojo at the back of his mind. "Kagome, we came here for a reason, now do it!"

"Hey! No way! You came here for a reason! I just came with you" She yelled. The three teenagers had now caused quite a commotion and a large crowd had surrounded them.

"So you're not going to do anything? You're just going to watch me handle this?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, that would be the right idea." Kagome nodded until she noticed her mistake. "NO! Inuyasha! Of course I'm going to interfere if you start fighting!"

"But you said you weren't going to do anything!" He complained.

"Would SOMEONE explain who this guy is?" Hojo yelled, catching the arguing couples attention.

"Oh." Kagome squeaked. "This is Inuyasha."

"Oh very nice Kagome." Inuyasha whispered sarcastically in her ear. She could feel his warm breath tickle her ear.

"Don't make me say it!" She hissed, turning her head without thinking to face Inuyasha, but her lips met with his cheek.

Inuyasha pulled back quickly turning red "Feh" He said.

"He's from out of town?" She said, trying to act ask thought she hadn't just kissed Inuyasha right in front of the boy who kept asking her out all of the time.

"I see," Hojo didn't even notice, "Kagome, you really need to think about the people you hang out with." He said rudely.

"Holy crap! He's so corny!" Inuyasha laughed, "Even the stupid wolf can come up with some better shit then that!"

Hojo was appalled by Inuyasha's uncaring for the insult he had received, and his rude language. "Come on Kagome. You shouldn't be near people like that." He said, grabbing Kagome's upper arm and starting to drag her away. This made Inuyasha stop laughing right away.

"Remove your hands from kagome or I'll remove it permanently." A cold voice growled from inside the crowd. As the crowd cleared a path for the speaker, there stood Sesshoumaru! In future clothes and NO tail!

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome and Inuyasha cried. Sesshoumaru spared them a glance before glaring back at Hojo.

"Did you not understand me or are you simply extremely dense?" He asked. Hojo gaped. Who were these odd people that Kagome associated with.

"You really are stupid, why don't you just listen to him?" Another voice called from behind Sesshoumaru.

And out stepped Sango!

Kagome and Inuyasha did a double take. "SANGO!" They screamed, Kagome's knees gave away and she would have hit the floor if Inuyasha had not scooped her up in his arms. And by now, it looked as though the whole mall was watching the teenager's interaction.

"Ok, Now I'm confused." Hojo wined. "What's going on here?" he was completely ignored.

"Sango! Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said, looking closely to see it if was truly her friends.

"Am I left to be forgotten?" Miroku said stepping out from the crowd also.

"Miroku!" It was a good think that Inuyasha was holding her because she was ready to faint. "What are all of you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, actually, we're not quite sure." Sango said.

"We were discussing how Inuyasha was going to kill Hojo and we could not help in any way when we were suddenly not standing in the forest. We were standing in front of a house which we assumed to be your own Kagome." He explained quiet enough so the nosy crowd could not hear. "We were correct."

"Oh, but how did you know where the mall was?" Kagome asked, shooing away the crowd with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

"Your mother brought is." Sango answered this one. "She and you are so much alike. Did you know that? She's so kind."

"Do you think that this is just a one time thing? How are you going to get back? Where did you get the clothing?" Millions of questions popped into Kagome's mind and not all of them could come out of her mouth, to the luck of her group members.

"Kagome!" Hojo finally yelled, catching the group's attention.

"Oh Hojo! I'm sorry, I completely forgot you were here." Kagome giggled nervously.

"Who are these people? You certainly do have odd friends. When do you get the time to meet new people?" He asked, "You are always so sick."

"Well, this is Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, pointing to each person as each name was called. "Where is Shippou and Rin and Kirara?" She asked, thinking of the other members of the group.

"They are with your mother." Sesshoumaru said, still glaring at Hojo, his fingers were beginning to turn green from the poison that was practically begging to be used from his claws.

"Probably being spoiled, she simply loved Shippou…I can imagine you know why?" Sango giggled, remembering how Mrs. Higurashi had reacted to Shippou's tail.

"Oh, I can imagine." Kagome giggled, "Back to your question." She turned back to Hojo. "They are not odd, they are perfect! And I make time to meet new people! Am I not allowed to make new friends anymore?" She demanded.

"But Kagome! Those two have hair longer then yours." He said pointing to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "And his hands are glowing, and he has tattoo's on his face!" He said, now pointing solely on Sesshoumaru.

"What." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's hands, which were indeed glowing green "Sesshoumaru control yourself!" She scolded.

The glowing stopped, but the intense glare stayed firm.

"We will most likely go back when our mission here is complete. It is a common spell that is used to allow individuals to go forth or back in time. Once the mission or problem is solved then the spell is broken and awaiting the return to the proper time is expected." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh well when we get back we should try and find out who conducted the spell." Kagome said, thinking out loud.

"Yes, that would be a reasonable idea. Find out why these measures were taken." Miroku agreed.

"Well now that you've finished the small talk, lets get back to the point." Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome, is he Hojo?" Sango asked, pointing at Hojo, who was beaming at the thought of Kagome talking about him to her friends from out of town, of course he expected them to be all positive.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango cried sympathetically, running to her friend and embracing her. "You poor think! Even the men back home are better then him. He's so scrawny!"

"Sango…he can hear you, you know." Kagome whispered with another nervous laugh, looking at the sickly red Hojo. She wasn't sure if it was an angry or an embarrassed red though.

"They are rude beyond belief Kagome! Are you sure you should be with people like that?" Hojo asked, puffing his chest and deepening his voice as though he was trying to seem more macho and less scrawny.

Sango and Kagome exchanged glances before bursting out laughing. All of the boys looked at them with beyond confused looks.

"We're sorry Hojo." Kagome choked out.

"It's just…SO…FUNNY!" Sango managed to gasp between her laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hojo asked, utterly confused.

"Nothing Hojo, we just have a lot of energy today." Kagome said, trying to make an excuse for their laughter.

"But I thought you were sick?" Hojo brought up an obvious point.

"oh, yes…that.." Kagome was stuck.

"Anyways." Miroku coughed, taking the attention away from Kagome, who mouthed a 'thank you' to Miroku who nodded his acknowledgement.

"Yeah." Inuyasha remembered why he had come in the first place. "Stay away from Kagome! Stop bothering her." He said, completely serious.

"And who are you to ell me what to do?" Hojo asked rudely.

"Holy crap! DO we need to go over this all over again?" Inuyasha shouted, "Kagome already made the introductions! If your pea brain mind can't hold that much information then SUCK IT UP PRINCESS!" He yelled, not understanding the slang in Hojo's question. Who just stared at him in shock?

"Did you just call me princess?" Hojo asked, trying to sound menacing.

"Damn straight." Inuyasha smirked. Hojo sent his fist flying at Inuyasha's jaw/ It was about to make contact when Inuyasha's hand show into the way and grabbed the now white fist. "I hope that wasn't supposed to hit." He said sarcastically while squeezing Hojo's fist harder and harder until he heard the boy gasp in pain.

Hojo looked at the boy who he thought was human in horror. No one ever stopped his punch before. He was the best fighter in his whole school. Not that any of the ladies knew though, Kagome was the first to see him make a fist at anyone…oh NO!

Kagome's eyes were wide in shock. Who was this boy? This not the Hojo that she knew. She soon caught Inuyasha's stare and nodded "He started it. It's called self-defense here. But don't go too hard on him." She knew it was wrong to let Inuyasha push him around a bit, knowing Hojo didn't stand a chance, but he did deserve it for trying to hit her Inuyasha.

'Wait, MY Inuyasha Since when?' She asked herself.

'**Since you both confessed your love for each other.' ** She answered herself subconsciously.

Sp she let Inuyasha hit Hojo twice, and then she stopped him.

"Inuyasha that's enough." She said strictly.

"Feh." Was the reply, he left Hojo on the ground and walked over to her, not even caring about the boy he beat.

Although no one noticed, Hojo had gotten up and was sneaking up on Inuyasha. He quickly and swiftly punched him in the back, making Inuyasha turn round, only to be punched in the stomach. Inuyasha didn't even flinch.

"Damn, you're even weaker then I thought." Inuyasha sighed "Stupid, smelly weak, idiot human."

"What are you talking about? There is nothing but humans." Hojo insisted.

The group exchanged mischievous looks before Kagome said ":Of course Hojo. Now we are leaving. I would recommend listening to Inuyasha's warning. " She sighed looking at the boy beside her. "He doesn't like having to repeat himself."

"But Kagome! I thought that our love could conquer all?" Hojo probably would have said more but he was not a foot above the ground with Sesshoumaru gripping his neck.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed.

"You're going to break his neck!" Sango yelled.

"Let him go!" Miroku advised.

"Come on Sesshoumaru just let him go." Kagome pleaded. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's face and let Hojo fall to the floor gasping for air.

"You have your mercy. If I hear of you bothering Kagome again you will hear from each one of us." Sesshoumaru said pointing behind him to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

"Y..yes Sir." Hojo stuttered before scrambling away.

"I think you scared him half to death." Kagome watched as Hojo bolt from the mall with a worried look of her face.

"Well if it's only half to death then he'll live." Sango shrugged. "When do we get back home? I still want to have a bath."

"I don't know." Miroku said, thinking about the same thing now.

"Do you know if my mom stayed here after she dropped you off?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, she said she had to go and get something called gas, then come back and wait for us." Miroku said.

"KAGOME!" An extremely hyperactive called down the mall's hallway, which was oddly empty for this time of day.

"Shippou?" She gasped, "Aren't you supposed to be with my mama?"

"She's here! She has Rin with her too. But she made us wear these weird clothes Kagome! Why'd she do that?" Shippou asked, clearly on a sugar high.

"Well Shippou, if I could see you I would tell you how you look in the clothing." She said, looking around for him.

"Oh, right." He giggled before running from around the corner and into Kagome's arms. "I forgot"

"Shippou you look fine." Kagome assured.

"Ok, well you should see Rin! She looks like a princess but different! Her weird looking kimono has more lace on it then anyone I've ever seen!" he gushed hyperly.

"Well Shippou, she is probably wearing a dress. I'm guessing it's one of my old ones." She explained.

"I hope you don't mind." Mrs. Higurashi said coming around the corner that Shippou had appeared from with Rin holding her hand, jumping around in excitement.

"Kagome I am wearing your dress!" She squealed happily.

"Yes Rin, it looks lovely on you." Kagome smiled.

"Yes, well those two" Mrs. Higurashi pointed to Sesshoumaru who was wearing black pants and a blue button up shirt, and Miroku who was wearing jeans and a purple button up shirt. "Took some clothes from Inuyasha, it is a very good thing I bought some more items a few weeks ago." She turned her gaze to Sango, who was wearing a white skirt and a pink tank top. "Sango here just went through your closet and picked out whatever she liked best."

"Yes Kagome I never knew you had so many articles of clothing!" Sango sighed as she thought of the multiple pants, skirts, shirts and sweaters Kagome had in her closet. In their time, not even a princess had so many pieces of clothing.

"Well, you can use them if you'd like, but you will be getting the same odd looks that I get every day." Kagome offered.

"Really? That would be lovely! Then I would be able to clean my clothing without being worried that the Monk will come and watch!" Sango said with a glare at Miroku.

"Of course, why don't I actually run all of your clothes in the washing machine?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded at Kagomes idea.

"Good idea Kagome, I'm sure your friends would like that." She said.

"Kagome, are you certain it wouldn't be too much trouble?" Miroku asked, not wanting to inconvenience Kagome.

"Not at all. But I think I'll have to bring them back to you, the spell is wearing off I think." Kagome informed. "But you may keep the clothes if you'd like. But Inuyasha, you have to leave yours here for the next time you come."

"Feh" Was his reply. But when they looked for the group they were gone and the only people standing around were Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mrs. Higurashi. "Did they leave or did the spell wear off?" He asked.

"I think the spell wore off because mama's still here." Kagome guessed.

"Yeah, whatever. Lets get back to your house and get some ramen!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically.

"Alright." Kagome agreed before turning to Mrs. Higurashi. "Mama! We're ready to go now."

"Alright Kagome. Are you going to leave the way you came, or are you going to come with me in the car?" She asked.

"Oh, good question." Kagome thought out loud "Inuyasha, do you want to try traveling by car? Or do you want to run?" she asked.

"NO way am I getting into something that kills people." Inuyasha screamed, taking a step back from Kagome as though she were dangerous. He was attracting the attention of the newly entered shoppers.

"Ok, do you want me to go with you, or with my mom?" She asked, rolling her eyes at Inuyasha's childish behavior.

"Why are you asking me?" he barked.

"Well, you'd be the one carrying me, if you've forgotten, I can't run as fast as you! It's not my choice." Kagome explained calmly.

"Since when have you cared if I wanted to carry you or not?" Inuyasha asked, getting irritated.

"Since you came all this way just for me." She answered with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah…well…Feh!" Inuyasha turned his back in hopes that she wouldn't see the red spreading across his face.

"So how am I getting home?" She asked after another moment.

"I guess by me, cause your mother left 10 minutes ago." Inuyasha said, pointing out how long their argument had lasted and the absence of Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh!" Kagome pursed her lips together.

"Feh. Lets get out of here; this place is making me dizzy. There's too many smells. Don't these people ever take a bath!"

"Alright, lets go." Kagome smiled.

As always i wanted to thank everyone for reading! But special thanks goes out to my reviewers! (And look for those of you who wrote about it…I DIDN'T PUT A CLIFFIE :D i hope you like it :) ) 

**Sechichab16 : They made up :P I hope it was good enough. **

**CelstialDragon219 : I'm glad you like the story. At the moment I'm not really sure what it's going to turn out to be. So it's going to be a last minute thing. I hvae an idea but it's going to be a secret until it's on paper and posted on the story :P .**

**Zakura : Thanks for the advice, if it didn't show in this chapter it;s because I already had it written down on paper, but I'm working on it for the later chapters :) Thanks again. I like getting advice, anything to help the story.**

**Anna : I'm so exited :) It's your favorite :D That's amazing. But I'm not sure if Inuyahsa and Kagome are going to end up together. I have an idea of what's going to happen in teh end but i can't make any promices about the couples. Other then Miroku and Sango. **

**Bushes283 : I'll try and put some more demon Inuyasha in the story just for you :) and i'm glad you like the story.**

**Kougaismyhomeboy : Well, Sango didn't exterminate Inuyahsa, but I hope you liked this chapter just the same. I figured that the story just wouldn't be the same without Inuyasha :P**

**Torie : I'm glad you like the story! And i hope you like this chapter and the chapters to come just as much. **

**MartinaM89 : Well this chapter didn't turn out sad, and i can assure you that this story will NOT end sadly. I like happy endings more then anything…well exept chocolate, but you know what i mean :P**

**Paulita448 : I'm glad you like the story, and thank you so much It's really nice to say that :D it means a lot to me. But sorry about the cliffhanger, I made sure that this chapter wasn't a cliff hanger just for you and the other people who didn't like them :) **

**Midnight Mist0l : Well there was some jelously in a Sesshoumaru in this chapter, I hoped you liked it.**

**Loove.animeSTAR : Yeah, Inuyasha can be a jerk, but if he was never a jerk then no one would ever notice when he's doing something really sweet….hint hint for the fugure…not that i know when in the future though :P**

**Thomas : Thanks :D I love it when people like my story :) I hope you like this chapter as much as you've liked the ones before it.**

**FineHanyou : Thanks i'm glad you like it. Just tell me what your story is called and i'll definitly read it as long as i can find it :P I'd love to read your story.**

**Haley : Here's your chapter without a cliffhanger, and i'll slow down with the cliffangers…i promice**

**Punkgurl : I'm glad that you like the story/**

**Lady Sess08 : Well here's a chapter without a cliffy. Tons of people don't like them so you weren't the only one. But i'm glad you still like teh story :)**

**Hey everyone, I know this chapter people aren't being very affectionate, but it's coming ok. Sorry aboutt hat for those of you who like the affection between characters.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It had been weeks since the group had been in Kagome's time. Most of the events of the trip were left forgotten. Now they were mind, body and soul on finding the sacred jewel shards.

"Inuyasha, can we stop?" kagome begged.

"No" was the brief answer.

"But Inuyasha! We're tired!" she wined.

"No one else is complaining." He pointed out.

"Fine then, I'm tired!" Kagome corrected herself.

"Well, you can handle it."

"But Inuyasha! Miroku, Sango, and Rin and Shippou are all riding on Kirara! I'm the only human walking, and I'm tired." She pouted.

"Fine" Inuyasha growled before crouching down, low enough for Kagome to get on his back.

"Oh Inuyasha! I didn't mean it like that. It would be too much weight for you." She said nervously, feeling kind of guilty.

"Kagome, you're a feather! Now get on before Sesshoumaru gets too far ahead." Inuyasha assured hastily.

"If you're sure." She said climbing gently onto his back. When he took off after Sesshoumaru, Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulders and whispered "Thank-you Inuyasha"

"Feh." Inuyasha turned a bit red. "Weak human." But Kagome knew it was his way of saying 'you're welcome.'

The group traveled for a few more hours until it started to get dark, they decided it was time to make a camp for the night.

"I'm going for a walk, I think I might go for a bit of stargazing." Sango said once the camp was all set up.

"Would you like some company Sango?" Miroku asked, not a perverted thought in his head…at the moment.

"I would love some company." Sango smiled.

"Then, we shall be back later." Miroku said following Sango.

"Shippou and I are going to go and play near the river. Lord Sesshoumaru will you come with us?" Rin asked politely.

"If you wish it Rin." Sesshoumaru answered plainly.

"Well, dinner shouldn't be ready for a while, so have fun." Kagome waved goodbye to the three. "It looks like it's just you and me Inuyasha." She said cheerfully.

"Yeah." Inuyasha looked grim.

"What's wrong?" She asked, getting up from her spot to sit beside him.

"Do you regret it?" He asked after a few minutes of hard thinking on his part.

"Do I regret what?"

"Coming here, meeting me, being with me?" He gave examples.

"Of course not! Where would you get such an idea?" She asked in shock.

Inuyasha just shrugged and stayed quiet. He was starting to worry Kagome with his behavior.

"Where are these questions really coming from?" Kagome demanded gently.

"No where," He shrugged again. After a moment she turned to look at her beautiful priestess beside him and asked "You're not going to leave me are you?" He knew he shouldn't have listened but it made him uncertain.

"No Inuyasha, I would never leave you." Kagome was started to get very curious, who had planted these thoughts into his head?

Inuyasha knew he would have to tell her what happened, so he spit it out. "Kikyo spoke to me the night that you saw her injured and again last night when we got back from your era."

Kagome tensed, she wished she hadn't asked, she didn't want him to get moody and quiet as he usually did when he spoke of Kikyo. Hopefully this time he wouldn't because he was with her now.

"She keeps saying that you're going to leave as soon as the jewel is finished. She's such a bitch." Inuyasha growled, hoping that if he said it in an angry voice it would cover up his uncertainty.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, embracing the distraught half-demon. "Of course I'm not leaving! Whenever I leave I will always come back. I promise." She comforted.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered before capturing her lips with his own in a sweet loving kiss.

When they separated Kagome mumbled and 'I love you too'. Then she went to go and make sure the dinner was cooking properly.

"Inuyasha, I don't remember you leaving the camp last night. When did you go to see Kikyo?" She asked, obviously not angry, but the question was full of curiosity.

"I didn't leave. When everyone fell asleep she came to the camp. I was surprised that no one woke up." Inuyasha grinned, knowing Kagome wouldn't get mad at him because he was by her side the whole time. "She was pretty loud too. I don't think she knows how to be quiet." He joked.

Kagome giggled a little before her thoughts consumed her. "But why would she come to the camp? Doesn't she normally wait for you to go and see her?" She asked.

"Well, you see… the last time I saw her, the night that you saw her injured," He had been hoping he could have told Kagome in a better way, but he couldn't think of one so he just blurted it out. "I told her that I wanted to be with you and not her."

Kagome's head shot up and she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "Really?" He just nodded his head. She squealed happily and slammed her lips upon his in another kiss.

**With Sango and Miroku**

They had found a rather large clearing in the forest where they decided would be a good spot to do some stargazing. They stayed quiet for a while before someone decided to break the silence.

"I'm glad you came Miroku." Sango said softly.

"So am I Sango." Miroku smiled in relief. Over the past few weeks, the couples in the group had been through a lot of stress and unfortunately, they had been taking it out on each other. It was a good thing that both couples had some alone time with each other. Miroku started to wonder what Inuyasha and Kagome were doing.

"Miroku, why are you grinning like a pervert?" Sango demanded.

"No reason dearest Sango. I was just wondering what everyone else is doing." He replied, smiling with charm.

"I don't think I wasn't to know the rest." She sighed shaking her head.

"I was merely wondering if they are relieving the large amount of stress that they had as we are." He defended himself, putting his hands in the air as though trying to prove himself innocent.

"There has been a lot of stress lately, hasn't there?" Sango agreed.

"Certainly. My theory is that in the back of everyone's mind, they are all aware of the battle that we are soon to be facing. Naraku is near and everyone knows it, although no one wished to speak of it." He explained.

"I suppose." Sango said sadly. They were both silent for a bit longer, tension growing stronger and stronger. "Miroku, do you think anyone will die?" She asked, her eyes showing the fear her voice did not.

"No Sango, I do not believe so. We are all strong and we will protect each other. " He comforted.

"But what if someone does?" She cried desperately. Tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Then they will be proud knowing that they saved the one they love, their friends and the world. But death will not take anyone. Inuyasha is the one who gets the most injured during battles and he's to stubborn to die. And although he won't admit it, he's too frightened for Kagome's safety when he's not there. He will stay around. Kagome puts in so much energy into battle, but Inuyasha always gets her out of trouble and out of danger. She is safe. And Kagome makes sure that Shippou is safe at all times." Miroku explained.

"But what about you?" Sango asked.

Miroku sighed sadly. "I would rather die in battle to save the world, and protesting you then because of my curse." He looked sadly at his cursed hand.

"Miroku you can't die! We will kill Naraku and your curse will exist no more!" Sango cried, embracing him tightly, as thought that would keep him with her. "We will fight together. Protect each other, as you said." She said, trying to convince not only Miroku, but herself also.

"Yes, I would like that Sango." He said softly returning the embrace.

The couple stayed in their embrace for what seemed like hours. They broke it when they heard the call for dinner.

"Kagome! We saw a really big frog in the pond! And me and Rin had a competition to see who could catch and I won!" Shippou bragged.

"Well that must have been exiting!" Kagome said, faking excitement.

"But it wasn't fair! I fell over!" Rin complained.

"No you didn't! You stopped to look at the pretty pebble!" Shippou pointed an accusing finger at Rin.

"Now Shippou," Kagome scolded gently. "Don't point fingers, it's not nice."

Shippou dropped his hand back to his sides. "Ok Kagome, But I won fair and square!" He demanded, crossing his arms in the same way that Inuyasha does, which made Kagome giggle.

"Shippou, you are just the cutest thing ever!" she gushed. Shippou just humped and Kagome began looking around for Inuyasha, but she couldn't find him.

"Who are you looking for?" Inuyasha asked from the tree tops above her.

"Actually I was looking for you!" She smiled. "Come down here for a minute." He complied with a sigh.

"Ok, I'm here." He crossed his arms stubbornly as thought that would prove that he didn't want to be there. "What?"

"Look." Kagome pointed to Shippou.

"What? It's only Shippou." Inuyasha didn't understand why she called him down.

"Don't you recognize the way he's standing?" she tried giving him a hint.

"Umm, no. Should I?" Inuyasha questioned, the hint going right over his head.

Kagome sighed, "He's standing the exact same way you are right now." She explained.

"What! No way!" Inuyasha looked down at the way he was standing, then he looked over at Shippou. "Why'd he do that?" he asked stupidly.

"Well, he obviously looks up to you. So he probably wants to be like you too." She explained before calling Sango over.

"So you noticed too?" Sango asked when she got over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were.

"Yeah! Isn't it cute?" Kagome gushed.

"Adorable! Miroku and I were just talking about it. It's so cute how Shippou looks up to Inuyasha enough to start acting like him. Now that I think about it, Shippou probably thinks of Inuyasha as his father figure, and you as his mother figure." Sango said.

"Why would you say that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, he doesn't have any parents. You two have been with him for the longest. He loves you both even thought he would probably never admit it to Inuyasha. And he's acting like a child who wants to be just like his father." Sango explained.

"Oh my gosh! What if you're right? I wouldn't be a good parent! Even if it's just a parent figure!" Kagome began to panic.

"Kagome calm down!" Inuyasha soothed. "It's just what Sango thinks, It might not even be true." When Sango went back to talk to Miroku he added "And you'd be a great parent."

Kagome smiled happily at him. "Thanks Inuyasha. You would too." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The group talked about strategies of how to defeat Naraku and then went to bed.

All was silent and peaceful until…

SLAP!

"PERVERT!"

"Goodnight Sango, Miroku go back to your corner!"

The next morning Kagome awoke to Shippou and Rin on each side of her, Using her shoulders as pillows. When she looked past the children she saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

She looked around the camp and noticed Sango and Miroku were cuddling in their sleep.

'I can't believe that I'm up before Inuyasha,' she thought. ' well I might as well start breakfast. As she attempted to get up, Shippou and Rin woke up and went to play a quiet game of hide and seek.

Kagome tried to get up once again but as she started to sit up two sets of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down to the ground. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were growling softly in their sleep.

"Quite a situation you've gotten yourself into." Sango laughed at her friend.

"When did you get up?" Kagome asked, looking around astonished that she hadn't heard her get up.

"I got up when Shippou and Rin left." She replied absently. When Kagome nodded her head in understanding, Sango changed the subject again. "Would you like some help?"

"Would you be able to get me out without getting your arm ripped off?" kagome joked.

"I think I'll take the risk." Sango grinned. "Imagine switching you and Miroku! He's still asleep. Do you think we could get him over here without waking anyone up? I would love to see their faces when they wake up?"

"Sango! You're horrible!" kagome playfully scolded. She attempted once again to sit up but was again pulled back down. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru tried to pull Kagome closer to them but only succeeded in pulling themselves closer to her. It was a very tight fit in between the two men for Kagome.

Sango was nearly in tears she was laughing so hard and it was a wonder why the men still sleeping hadn't woken up.

"Oh shut up and help me!" Kagome snapped.

"Wow kagome, harsh language." Sango joked as she offered her hands to kagome, who grasped them tightly. Sango started to pull but the two men wouldn't let go.

"Now I know how a stuffed animal feels!" kagome sighed. "And this will definitely be embarrassing when these two wake up." Sango gave a sympathetic look before replacing it with another grin.

"Who do you think will be more embarrassed about this?" She asked.

"Inuyasha." Kagome answered instantly.

"Yeah, probably." Sango agreed. "Who do you think will be most angry at the other?"

"Inuyasha" Kagome answered with the same speed as before.

"Who's arms would you rather be in right now?" Sango asked, curious of what her answer would be.

This time Kagome hesitated for only a second before answering "Inuyasha…definitely Inuyasha." She was speaking softly, as though to herself more then Sango.

"Really?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I love Inuyasha. I know I do. But something feels like it's trying to make me love Sesshoumaru instead. I don't know what it is, but I care deeply for both of them."

"Maybe you're falling in love with Sesshoumaru?" Sango guessed. "It wouldn't be too surprising. You're bound to fall for the longing, broken looks. He always looks at you as thought he knows he loves you and he also knows that you're heart belongs to his brother." Sango grasped her chest about where her heart would be, and put her other hand on her forehead, acting as thought she were about to faint from the tragedy.

"Don't be such a drama queen Sango." Kagome laughed. "Now help me out of this before they wake up!" She brought the subject back onto her predicament.

"I suppose I could do that." Sango said scratching her head as thought thinking of whether to help her friend or not. She started bending down to give Kagome her hands once again but she noticed the two demon men were waking up. "Ummm, I think I should go and check on the kids!" She said before rushing away. Even thought she would have loved to see Inuyasha's face when he woke up, she decided that she valued her life more then her sense of humor. Damn Inuyasha and his temper.

'AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"They're awake." Sango said to herself.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

'Oh no! Sango! I'm going to kill you! How could you leave me here?' Kagome panicked in her head.

She felt Inuyasha stir beside her, then she felt Sesshoumaru pull her closer to him. She watched as Inuyasha opened his eyes. HE looked at her, smiled his hello, and then continued looking around. He saw Miroku sleeping at the base of a nearby tree. He noticed the absence of Sango, Shippou and Rin. Then he noticed his arms wrapped around Kagome. Colour flooded his face as a deep blush appeared. Then he noticed another set of arms around her. He followed the arms…Sesshoumaru! Not that it would have seemed possible but his face became redder…but this time, it was from anger.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHh" he screamed.

"Wha…where's the demon?" Miroku asked automatically.

"stupid Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru mumbled, slightly playing with his ears in hopes that the obnoxious ringing would stop. What he didn't notice was that in order to play with his ears, his hold on Kagome tightened and he became closer to her.

"Ummm, Sesshoumaru." Kagome began.

As if Kagome saying his name brought him back to consciousness, he noticed his position and with his demonic speed he let her go and stood

beside a nearby tree. But the only thing that could be seen before he stopped was a white blur.

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha started.

"Could you stop yelling." Kagome snapped, still rather tired.

"I would rather like to know how you got in that position Kagome." Miroku said suggestively while wiggling his eye brows.

"So would I." Kagome answered. "I woke up, Rin and Shippou were using my as a pillow and when they woke up they went to go play. When I tried to get up I couldn't and Sango left me here!" She grumbled.

"well, it looks as though you just rolled into that position." Miroku said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"I suppose so." Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Well, now that that's over with…who wants breakfast?" Kagome suggested, trying to get off the uncomfortable topic.

"Feh, sure." Inuyasha grumbled, knowing they wouldn't be having ramen.

"I'll go get the others." Miroku offered.

"I don't eat human food. But I don't suppose it would kill me to try some." Sesshoumaru, in his odd ways, agreed to having breakfast.

Breakfast was very quiet and uncomfortable for Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. Right after everyone was done eating and everything was cleaned up, Kagome and Sango excused themselves to go to the river nearby and have a bath.

"Come on Kagome! Don't be mad." Sango pouted. "I was worried Inuyasha was going to wale up and go mental on anyone nearby!"

"You left me there! What if something happened?" Kagome cried.

"Come on Kagome, think about it! You were with Inuyasha. He would never let anything happen to you." Sango reasoned.

"That doesn't matter, and it's beside the point anyways! You left me there and Miroku started making perverted comments and it was so weird." Kagome said with a shudder.

"But I said I was sorry!"

"Fine, I'll forgive you. But next time with Miroku, you're on your own!" Kagome grinned, knowing that would be torture for Sango.

"That's so cold Kagome!" Sango gasped, pausing at the thought of the next time Miroku did something and she would have to get out of it without the help of Kagome. Unfortunately, she paused while she was washing her hair and the shampoo dripped down from her scalp and into her eyes. She ducked under water to wash everyone else away and when she resurfaced she was hissing in pain.

"Sango? Are you alright?" Kagome asked, not seeing the cause of the strange behaviour.

"It hurts!" Sango cried, splashing more water on her face, hoping to get some in her eyes and wash the shampoo away.

"What hurts?" Kagome asked, hoping that she could help in some way.

"My eyes! It burns!" Sango complained.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped when she realized what had happened. "You just got some shampoo in your eyes. Just take a cloth, wet it, and hold it against your eyes until it feels better." Kagome instructed, while handing Sango a clean cloth.

"Thanks Kagome." Sango said as she followed instructions. After a few minutes, Sango doubled over in laughter. " I feel so stupid." She cried. "I can handle broken bones, blood loss, and fractures. But I can't handle a little bit of shampoo in my eyes." She ducked underwater again in hoped that it would wash away the shame that she felt.

"It's not so embarrassing." Kagome comforted when Sango resurfaced. "Eyes are more sensitive then any other place. We can keep it our little secret. Anyways, it's not as bad as me. We fight demons and I freak out when I see a worm." Kagome giggled at how silly she could be.

"But it's embarrassing, I can fight and kill demons, but soap in the eyes brings me down." Sango sighed.

"Everyone has a weakness. But I promise to keep yours a secret all right?"

"Thanks Kagome." Sango smiled.

"No problem, now lets bet back before the boys come after us." Kagome suggested.

"oh no! You jinxed it! Here comes Miroku, thinking we can't see him." Sango sighed. And sure enough, there was Miroku sneaking through the bushed and popping his head out every few minutes to get a peak.

"He's such an idiot." Sango sighed, although she had a calm demeanor, it was obvious that she was getting angry.

"What are we going to do? We can't get out now or he'll see us." Kagome asked.

"Call Inuyasha." Sango advised. "Tell him Miroku is here and then our problem is gone."

"But then Inuyasha will see us."

"Would you rather Inuyasha having a glimpse as us while trying to help us, or Miroku stare at us forever." Sango asked.

"Fine…INUYASHA! COULD YOU COME AND GET MIROKU OUT OF HERE FOR US PLEASE?" Kagome screamed. After a few minutes, the sound of Inuyasha walking to collect Miroku could be heard.

"Where is he Kagome?" Inuyasha called, making sure not to look in the direction of the river.

"He's a little closer, to the left!" Kagome answered. " And thank-you! We're just about to get out! We'll be back in a few minutes."

"yeah, yeah." Inuyasha's mumbles could only be heard by the odd animal or bug.

Moments later, the thrashing sounds of Miroku could be heard in the distance until it was completely silent.

"How badly do you think they beat him up?" Sango asked, breaking the calm silence.

"Pretty badly I think." Kagome answered. "Inuyasha can be so sweet sometimes." Kagome commented after a few more minutes.

"Yeah, I guess." Sango half heartedly agreed.

"What?" Kagome demanded an answer to the tone that Sango was using.

"Well…it kind of seems like you're in between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Aren't you?" Sango asked.

"No! I love Inuyasha. And only Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is just a friend." Kagome said. Finally happy that she was able to make up her mind. "Although Sesshoumaru is kind, he seems completely out of character! He seems to fake half the time." Kagome confided in Sango.

Sango got out of the river and began to dry herself off. "I know what you mean. " Sesshoumaru seems like he isn't really there half the time." She agreed.

Kagome followed suit and dried off as well, and got dressed.

"We should get back before everyone starts getting restless." Kagome said as she picked up her bag and headed back for the camp.

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and like always I just want to thank my reviewers!

Inu-chan's luver

Paulita448

Celestial Dragon219

Hyperhammeredhanyo

Fluffyluver666

Love.animeSTAR.Blossom'inu01gurl.

Dragonlupin

MarinaM89

Midnight Mist0l

Black Juju

Kougaismyhomeboy

Nekoyasga

Serentiy

Cuban Inuyasha fan

Inu's Chipmunk

Sadow gal

Whitney king

Inu luver 4ecer

Ladt-Sess08

Thanks all of you! You guys are so great! I don't know what I would do without you! And all of you readers, I hope you like the story as much as I like writing it!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The group had been traveling for days and they hadn't gotten a single shard.

"Maybe Naraku has already been through this area. He could have already taken the jewel shards?" Miroku suggested.

"Or maybe Kagome's broken!" Inuyasha grumbled. Not finding any jewel shards had put him in a bad mood.

"Are you saying that it's my fault?" Kagome asked, dangerously low. She had stopped walking and the whole group had their eyes on her.

"Whacha gunna do about it if I am?" Inuyasha mocked.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed, feeling slight satisfaction as Inuyasha plunged to the ground. "You are the rudest, most selfish person I have ever met! If you think I'm doing such a bad job at this then why don't you go ask Kikyo to do it instead! Then you won't have to go find her when Naraku is dead so she can drag you down to hell!"

The mouths of Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin and Sesshoumaru were all hung open is shock. Kirara had frozen in place as though moving would draw attention to her.

"You know what! FINE! She would do a better job then you any day!" Inuyasha shouted when he was finally released from the spell.

All the spectators gasped, and Kirara seemed to be glaring at Inuyasha for his harsh words towards the kind and generous Kagome.

Kagome on the other hand, was in complete shock. Inuyasha had stopped moving and was staring at Kagome to see the damage he had done. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Kirara were all watching silently in anticipation of what was going to happen.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Her eyes betrayed her and let themselves well up with tears. Everything was silent. Birds had stopped chirping, the breeze had stopped playing with the leaves on the trees and the crickets had stopped playing their song. It was as thought everything was anticipating Kagome's reaction.

"Alright." There was nothing in Kagome's voice. No bubbling happiness. No pain from the hurtful words, nothing. That made everyone flinch, which the exception of Sesshoumaru, who only flinched on the inside. "I believe that she is in that direction." She slowly brought her hand to point in the direction that the glow of Kikyo's soul collectors could be found, glowing faintly in the distance.

No one moved.

"Why don't you go to her!" Kagome screamed. The hurt, betrayal and sadness she felt flooded out of her in waves, strong enough for everyone to feel. Tears poured out of her beautiful eyes, making Sango's eyes water for her tortured friend. Miroku felt anger to Inuyasha for making Kagome feel as she did, for it was depressing everyone in the group.

Kagome had sunk helplessly to her knees while heart-wracking sobs escaped her. The sobs shook her poor, delicate looking frame, making her tremble.

Sango took a hesitant step forward, the dashed over to comfort her friend. She knew that Kagome wasn't just crying about what Inuyasha had said. Stress and other things had been kept inside for an unhealthy amount of time and it had to be let go. Inuyasha just happened to be the person to push her over the edge.

"Miroku, why don't you go start lunch?" Sango suggested. "Kagome's bag is over here, I think she has some ramen left. Go over to a river somewhere and start making some." She instructed.

Miroku noticed her plan to give the emotionally distraught girl some privacy and went and grabbed the bag before leading everyone to find a river so that they could make lunch.

"There there Kagome." Sango soothed, knowing Kagome needed to cry, she just stayed for support.

"Oh Sango! I must look like a fool!" Kagome sobbed.

"No! Of course not." Sango assured.

"Inuyasha must feel horrible. I made him look like a monster!" Kagome cried.

"Well, what he said would have hurt anyone. A little guilt won't hurt him." Sango cooed her distraught friend.

"But he hasn't done anything completely dreadful. Everyone will be so upset with him. HE probably things that I'm such a baby! Crying over nothing. I need to grow up and stop acting like such a child." Kagome cried, tears still pouring freely down her cheeks.

"You are overly stressed. You need a break every once and a while. You are living two lives! That would make anyone cry. I admire you for holding out for this long." Sango admitted.

"But I should have been able to control my own emotions. How am I supposed to be expected to control and protect the sacred jewel shards if I can't even keep myself from breaking down?" Kagome sighed, the tears slowly beginning to cease.

"You are stronger then you think Kagome." Sango said softly.

"Not as strong as you. You have been through more then I have and you don't have breakdowns. You are strong enough to be able to control yourself." Kagome whispered.

"You give me far too much credit Kagome." Kagome said, holding up her hands in hopes to stop Kagome from saying anything else. "I envy you for being able to show your sadness and fear. I am unable. I have lost my family but I have not been able to break down and cry about it. I can't because I don't know how. I have been taught that when you cry it is showing a weakness, but you have taught me that that is not true. You are so free, while I am trapped to held onto my grief." She admitted sadly.

Kagome had stopped crying completely now. "Sango?" She began.

"Hmmm?"

"I'll be there for you when you're ready for your breakdown." She offered.

Sango smiled gratefully at her friend. "Thank-you Kagome. You can never guess how much that means to me." She said before falling into an embrace with her closest and dearest friend.

"I hope the girls are alright." Miroku voiced his worry.

"They'd better hurry up or I'm sending Shippou after them." Inuyasha smirked at the shocked faces of his companions. Obviously he had gotten the reaction he had wanted.

"What! Why me?" Shippou whined.

"Because you don't get yelled at when you do, and you would be missed least if you got attacked." Inuyasha explained harshly.

"Inuyasha, you're so mean! I'm telling Kagome!" Shippou cried.

"Tell me what?" Kagome's voice floated through the trees. "What did you do Inuyasha?" She demanded.

"Kagome! Inuyasha said that if you and Sango had taken much longer, he would have sent me after you because I wouldn't be yelled at and because I wouldn't be missed as much as everyone else!" Shippou sobbed.

"Oh, that's not true Shippou. I would miss you so much!" Kagome cooed the small child, while giving him a comforting hug.

"I would miss you too kagome. But I would haunt Inuyasha if something happened to me." Shippou grinned at the mental image of him chasing Inuyasha around. Inuyasha being scared to death, and Shippou floating behind him.

"Well, nothing will happen to you, will it Shippou?" Kagome asked.

"No, because you love me. Right Kagome?" Shippou looked up at her with big, pleading eyes.

"Of course!" Kagome giggled. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were feeling very jealous at the moment.

"Wow look! You can almost see the smoke coming from Inuyasha's ears!" Sango said jokingly, soft enough for Kagome to miss but loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. He slowly and dangerously turned his head toward Sango. With a growl he brought his fist up, ready to strike, and brought it down…right on Miroku's head.

"Hey! What was that for? I didn't do anything! Do you honestly think that was necessary?" Miroku complained, while rubbing the sore spot that now adorned his head.

"Yes! Now shut up." Inuyasha growled, only answering Miroku's last question. His eyes were trained on Kagome and Shippou, while his ears were trained on Sesshoumaru. He had to make sure Sesshoumaru didn't try anything.

"Well," Kagome started "Now that Sango and I are both ready, and you are all ready. Should we leave?"

"Brilliant idea Kagome." Miroku replied enthusiastically.

"Certainly." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Yay! Lets go!" Shippou and Rin cheered.

"We will fight demons! But Lord Sesshoumaru will protect us!" Rin said happily to herself.

'Hey! Why is it when kagome says it's time to go, everyone goes happily and crap. But when I say it, no one listens." Inuyasha demanded.

"Because Kagome asks if we are ready. You demand that we leave at that exact moment." Sango pointed out. Miroku, who was afraid of being Inuyasha's punching bag again, hid behind Kagome. His head was still throbbing from the last time Inuyasha took his anger out on him for what Sango had said. Although he hadn't quite caught what it was.

"If it weren't for me, all of you would be dead." Inuyasha growled, not having been able to find anything to reply to what Sango had said.

"What did you…" Sango looked as thought she was ready to blow. She could certainly take care of herself. And who was Inuyasha to say she couldn't?

"Of course Inuyasha." Kagome said absently. Sango looked at her in surprise.

"You're not angry at that?" Sango threw her hands up in frustration.

"No." Kagome shrugged. Sesshoumaru, who had so kindly offered, was carrying her bag, so she was able to walk and keep the same pace with Sango.

"Why not! You should be angry not agreeing with him." Sango cried in exasperation. The girls how had the full attention of the group, which Kagome for embarrassing, considering it was the second time that day that she had the groups full attention. Kagome turned bright red and told everyone that there was nothing to see.

"Sango, Inuyasha says things that he doesn't mean. Just like everyone else does one and a while. Only he says it more often then most. So getting mad at him for that it like getting mad at me for eating." Kagome explained calmly. Inuyasha, who was listening to the conversation, got rather insulted by Kagome's statement and wouldn't put up with it.

"And what do you mean by that?" He demanded.

"I believe she meant that you are rude and should not be taken seriously." Sesshoumaru seemed to also have been listening to the conversation.

"I wasn't talking to you stupid!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Well you had not said a name to accompany your rather broad question, anyone could have, in fact, answered it." Sesshoumaru relied coolly.

"Does anyone else notice that no conversation is private around here?" Sango yelled angrily. Although she had listened to Kagome, who's reasons were valid, Inuyasha was still in trouble.

Kagome gave up. Sango would be angry with Inuyasha no matter what she said. 'I guess that this is her way of venting. She just goes angry and not sad.' Kagome thought as she watched Sango. 'Poor Inuyasha, everyone seems to be venting they're feeling out on him.' Kagome sat down and relaxed as Shippou and Rin cuddled up to either side of her.

It had been days and Sango's moods had changed over and over again. First she would be yelling, and then she would be crying. But now, she refused to talk to Inuyasha, and when she a time came that she had to communicate with him, she told Miroku to pass on the message. It was getting ridiculous. Kagome was determined to find out what was going on because it certainly wasn't like Sango.

"Sango, can I talk to you?" Kagome asked. She walked slowly and carefully towards her friend, afraid of a new mood swing.

Sango looked up from polishing her hiraukotsu (**hi people, I don't know how to spell that. So could someone tell me if it's spelled right or give me the right spelling for it! Thanks, and sorry for interrupting the story!**) and nodded her head. "Sure Kagome, about what?" she asked.

"What's been wrong with you lately?" Kagome asked, getting right to the point. Everyone else had been sent to go and bathe, so the two women could talk in private for a while. "You've been so moody lately."

"Oh Kagome!" Sango cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "You're going to hate me."

"Sango, why would I hate you?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, you see" Sango hesitated. "I think I've begun to have feelings for Inuyasha!"

Kagome was wide eyes in shock. She said nothing for a long time. Her mouth was open for words to come but none came. Her best friend having feeling for the same man that she loved? What was going on here? Everyone was acting strange. Sesshoumaru had supposedly fallen in love with Kagome, Sango falling for Inuyasha. And even Kirara had been keeping to herself lately! Was everyone sick? Was kagome the only one not changing? Or had she changed and no one took any notice to it?

Kagome fell to the floor. Too many thoughts were running through her head and weighing her down. Sango came running over to help but Kagome scooted away. Hurt flashed through Sango's eyes. And then they seemed to clear.

Sango burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!" Kagome demanded

"I…I just told…just told u that…I had feeling…feelings for Inuyasha!" Sango gasped out in between her laugher and gasps for breath.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kagome demanded.

"I don't know where that came from." Sango admitted feeling rather guilty now. Poor Kagome was so confused that she didn't know whether to laugh, cry or get mad at her friend for making her believe that they were in love with the same man. She settled with a blank stare.

"What is going on here? What are you talking about? Are you feeling all right? You're acting like you've been drugged!" Kagome admitted.

"I don't know what's going on. For a second it was like I was watching what I was doing, and not doing them myself." Sango told, scratching the back of her head as she thought.

"That's odd." Kagome said, holding her chin, as she was deep in thought. She began walking back and forth when she froze.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, unsure of what her friend was doing…or staring at.

"Come here! Quickly! And stay quiet!" Kagome instructed quietly. Sango did as told and followed Kagome's line of sight. There is the distance was…

SESSHOUMARU DANCING?

And to make everything more strange, he was dancing, as someone would picture a monkey trying to dance.

"Is he singing?" Sango questioned her seeing and hearing abilities.

"I think so! Let's get closer and see." Kagome said, moving forward. After a few steps, the girls were close enough to hear that Sesshoumaru was indeed singing.

"It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time  
Where he at! Where he at! Where he at Where he at!   
There he go! There he go! There he go! There he go!  
Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly!  
Do the peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly!  
Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jel.."

"Oh…my…GOSH!" Kagome yelled out. Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped singing and dancing and started at his audience.

"What just happened" Sesshoumaru asked, sounding as confused at Sesshoumaru could sound when he was acting normal.

"You were…dancing!" Sango stuttered.

"And singing the peanut butter jelly song!" Kagome continued.

"What on earth is the peanut butter jelly song?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You really don't know what you did, do you?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru just shook his head silently.

"DO you think it's like the same thing that happened to me?" Sango asked, trying to find an explanation.

"No, because you knew what you were doing." Kagome said thoughtfully. "Well, "Well, I'm going to look around and see if something possessed either you or Sesshoumaru. Want to look with me Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." With that Sango and Kagome left to look for clues.

**I'm sooo sorry that I've taken so long to write this chapter! I just haven't been able to sit at the computer and type up it up, and when I did I was changing everything. SO finally here it is, and the next one is coming up as soon as I can!**

**I just want to thank my reviewers for sticking with me through this LONG time. So thanks goes to**

**Cuban inuyasha fan**

**Black Juju**

**Inuyasha's lil sister**

**Paulita448**

Charolotte Smith 

**Loove,animeSTAR,blozzoms'inu01gurl**

**MartinaM89**

**Akari-san**

**Thanks for sticking with me through the long period between chapters!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to write this. I don't have a real excuse and I'm not going to lie to anyone, so I'll just leave you with my appology.**

**Oh, and special thanks to Snow Cat Demon. I must have been really tired while writing this :P**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 26**

"This is so weird." Kagome said. "Everyone is acting strangely. Well, other than Sesshoumaru." Everyone was relaxing by the fire.

"But he's been acting strangely this whole time." Inuyasha said loudly, voicing what everyone else was thinking. Sesshoumaru simply glared at him.

"The ominous aura that Naraku gives off is stronger than we've felt in a while." Miroku commented.

"But is he able to possess people so easily? It seems as though the strange behavior just seems to jump from one person to the next. Could it be like another situation like when Myoga's fiancée took control of Inuyasha and me?" Sango brought up the time when Myoga was running from his betrothed and didn't tell anyone that she was looking for him.

"I don't think that could be it because you've all remembered what you did. Miroku, you asked me for medicines because you were crying to charm a tree and thought you were sick. No one saw it, you can to me after and asked for help." Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah, well Inuyasha screamed and ran away from a flower!" Miroku tried to make himself look better to his "dear sweet Sango" by making Inuyasha look as foolish as he did.

"Yeah, well Sango started vowing undying love for everyone." Inuyasha shouted in defense.

"Hey! Don't talk about Sango in such a way!" Miroku defended Sango.

"Yeah!" Sango agreed with Miroku. "And anyways…Kagome had it the worst. Major mood swings."

"Yeah, all anger, sadness, and happiness." Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru all shivered at the memory of Kagome's stressful moods previously.

"Well, the children haven't been affected by whatever is controlling us." Sango pointed out as she watched Shippou and Rin play some merry game not too far away.

"I'll be right back. It's getting late and the children should already be in bed." Kagome said before walking over to the children. Slight hesitation showed on the two children's faces before they followed Kagome obediently to the sleeping bags that were set up for them. After a short period of time, where it was obvious Kagome was telling them a bedtime story, Shippou and Rin were fast asleep. Kagome made sure they were both properly covered by the sleeping bags before joining the group once again in their discussion.

"I can't believe how easily you can put them to bed," Sango stated in awe. "They always complain and cry when I tell them that it's time for bed."

"I don't really know, they just listen." Kagome shrugged.

"Anyways, getting back to the important stuff!" Inuyasha said loud enough to stop Sango from continuing the conversation, but quiet enough to not wake the children.

"Yes, what could be possessing us and why?" Miroku followed Inuyasha's lead.

"Could it be Tsubaki coming for revenge?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so, I think she only cursed people." Miroku stated. Miroku, Inuyasha and Sango all looked at Kagome as though they needed to make sure that they could continue with the topic at hand.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said, looking suspiciously at her.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked, watching Kagome intently while trying to conceal his worry, but when she gave a little shiver, he showed it. "Are you cold? Are you being possessed again?" He asked, demanding answers.

"No, I'm fine, thank you for the worry though. Tsubaki just gives me the creeps." Kagome said while unconsciously her hand went and covered her throat lightly.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked, reminding everyone that he wasn't there when the incident happened.

"Nothing." Kagome said, wishing that everyone would change the subject.

"Kagome! She almost killed you!" Sango hissed at her friends lack of worry on the matter.

"So what happened?" Sesshoumaru asked again, getting annoyed, he never had to repeat himself before and he didn't want to start now.

"Yes Kagome, if could hardly be called nothing." Miroku agreed as everyone continued to ignore Sesshoumaru's question.

"Would somebody tell me what happened, or will I have to resort to violence?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I got cursed by Tsubaki, that's all." Kagome said simply, wishing everyone would stop talking about it.

"That's all! Kagome, she tried to kill you." It was Inuyasha who spoke this time.

"Really?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

"She tried killing Inuyasha too!" Kagome pointed out.

"Through you." Sango argued.

"It really doesn't matter. What's done is done." Kagome said, desperately trying to get off the topic. "So who is trying to possess us now."

"Kagome it does matter! You could be dead!" Sango said, tears appearing in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Oh Sango, I didn't mean it like that! I just really don't want to talk about this anymore!" Kagome said in a panic.

"Then out of respect for Kagome, let's change the topic." Miroku said, watching Sango carefully, he hated it when she cried.

"As if you know how to respect a woman Miroku." Was Inuyasha's sarcastic remark causing everyone, except Miroku, to laugh.

"Well then, we know that it's not Tsubaki controlling us. Who else has such power?" Miroku said, pretending to ignore Inuyasha's comment.

"Well, the person would need to have strong spiritual powers I think." Sango said, not sure how helpful the information could be, but she tried anyways.

"Could Naraku have gotten someone to possess us, like he got Tsubaki to do? He could have gotten someone else who is well practiced in possessing." Miroku said.

"Well, could it be…" Kagome trailed off mid sentence and stared forward into the distance. The others followed her gaze and found Kikyou's soul collectors. Everyone looked at Inuyasha, wondering if he was going to go to her.

"I think you should go see her." Kagome finally said, surprisingly calm. Her eyes were glazed over and her expression was unreadable. The group gaped at her wondering if she had just given up, or if she was being possessed again.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha gasped.

"She might know something about who has been possessing us. She might be able to help us." Kagome reasoned. "And you two need to talk." She whispered softly, mostly to herself, but it was loud enough for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to hear. Sesshoumaru had no idea what she was talking about, but Inuyasha did.

Inuyasha nodded, determination filling his features. "I'll be back before you know." He told the group, before walking to Kagome. "Come with me." He said.

"She wouldn't like that." Kagome pointed out.

"So? I will. Come with me." He said again.

"Umm, ok" Kagome sighed. "We'll be back soon, bye!" she said as she got on Inuyasha's back and he ran away into the darkness of the forest, toward the glowing above the trees.

"Wow, Inuyasha actually made a choice." Sango said in awe.

Miroku just nodded his head in agreement and Sesshoumaru just stood in his spot, confused out of his mine (not that he'd let anyone know).

"Inuyasha, I was not sure if you would come." Kikyou said as she saw Inuyasha come into the clearing where she waited. "What are you doing here?" She demanded when she caught sight of Kagome on Inuyasha's back. She didn't sound angry or cold when she said it, just confused. Inuyasha had never brought her reincarnation with him to see her before.

"I wanted her to come." Inuyasha answered for Kagome.

"You wanted her to come?" Kikyou repeated.

"Yeah, because I love her and I want to show her that there is nothing between us anymore." Inuyasha growled, he felt awkward saying this to his past love.

"I see, if there is nothing between us anymore then why did you come here?" Kikio asked, sending a cold glare in Kagome's direction.

"Because we thought you might know something about who is possessing us." Kagome said, glaring back at Kikio with as much strength as she was receiving.

"I do believe I was speaking to Inuyasha." Kikyou snapped.

"Oh really, because you know, when someone is looking at me while they are speaking, I assume that they are speaking to me." Kagome snapped.

"I was not looking at you!" Kikyou insisted coldly.

"Oops, my mistake." Kagome said mockingly with her hand over her mouth before turning a cold stare at Kikyou, "You're right, it was a glare."

"Kikyou, why would you glare at Kagome, she hasn't done anything to you!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Yes she has." Kikyou sighed as her cold demeanor cracked and she gave a sad sigh before walking away, disappearing into the darkness.

"Well that was pointless." Inuyasha growled.

"I don't think so." Kagome disagreed, "Inuyasha, I think Kikyou might be the one who has been possessing all of us." She said.

"What!" Inuyasha gasped "Come on Kagome, I thought you were over that jealousy thing." He sighed after a moment.

"You think I'm jealous of Kikyou? What is there to be jealous of? I'm NOT jealous! Should I be?" Kagome snapped, her temper rising quickly.

"You're jealous of Kikyou! Why else would you blame her? Kagome, I never thought you would stoop so low as to blame Kikyou for this! I thought that you were better than that." Inuyasha growled. "And I may be a lot of things, but I'm NOT a cheater! If you think I am then I think I should be wondering what you have on your mind. What have you really been doing on your trips home? I bet you're the one cheating! With that Hobo guy!" Inuyasha yelled, causing a few birds resting in nearby trees to fly away in fright.

"I never said that I thought you were a cheat! And how dare you call me one!" If anyone is cheating it's you! YES! NOW I'm calling you a cheat! All those times you went after Kikyou and just left me behind, wondering when, or if you were even going to return! And for that matter, how could you have forgotten that I told Hojo that I was with YOU! A position that I'm not sure I want to stay in right now!" Kagome screamed before stomping away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha demanded, jumping in front of her in attempt to stop her from getting any further, but she just walked around him and kept going.

"Anywhere that's not near you!" She yelled and continued walking.

It hurt Inuyasha like a slap in the face. He really got her angry this time, but what was she going on about? Kikyou being responsible for the strange behavior in the group. Kikyou couldn't be doing it, and even if she could, why would she? She had told him that she loved him, and that she would always harbor feelings for him. But Sango had said that the person possessing everyone would have to have great spiritual powers, and Kikyou certainly did.

As Kagome heading back to the camp, she had time to think about everything. Like how Inuyasha didn't realize Kikyou's part in their problems in the group, and their relationship. She also thought about why Kikyou wouldn't affect Sesshoumaru, Kirara, Shippou, or Rin.

Nothing seemed to make sense.

"I wonder what's going on. Do you think that there was a fight? Sango said after a while when Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't returned.

"Who knows, but if there is a fight, I'm sure that it's nothing that Inuyasha can't handle." Miroku said. "Think about it, Inuyasha has won many battles for us."

"Yeah, but think about how many times Kikyou has tried to kill Kagome. I don't think Inuyasha can protect her from Kikyou. He could never hurt Kikyou." Sango said, still not convinced. She looked around into the darkness of the forest as though looking for some sign of a fight. She nearly screamed when Inuyasha barreled out of the bushed behind her.

"Inuyasha? What's going on? Why are you in such a rush? Did something happen? Where's Kagome?" Sango cried, grabbing the front of Inuyasha's shirt and pulling her to look her in the eyes.

"Feh, that stupid wench up and ran off!" Inuyasha growled as he pried Sango off of his shirt.

"So you don't know where she is?" Miroku verified.

Shippou jumped out of his sleeping bag and started yelling. "Inuyasha you killed her!" Then he ran into Sango's arms for comfort.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't kill Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes you did, you took her out into the woods and left her to die! You're like the evil step-mother in that story Kagome told me! Hansel and Gretel. Do you really want to be with Kikyou that much?"

"I did not! She ran away in a huff. Not my fault!" Inuyasha shouted.

"So you got her angry. Now she's never going to come back!" Shippou pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha while Miroku Sango, and Sesshoumaru glared silently at Inuyasha, for no words needed to be said. Their glares were enough to say it all, it was Inuyasha's fault.

"Why do you have to be so insensitive Inuyasha?" Sango demanded.

"What do you mean? I wasn't the one being insensitive! Kagome was. She pinpointed all the possessions on Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh Inuyasha, you yelled at her didn't you?" Miroku sighed and shook his head when his only answer was a blush appearing on Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Inuyasha, you're an idiot! You are going to make Kagome run away and never want to come back! She might even run to Koga or Hojo, ("Even though she's already said she doesn't like them." Sango added.) or maybe even Sesshoumaru for comfort if you keep doing this to her!" Miroku said.

"It's your fault!" Inuyasha shouted, his eyes wide with realization and pointing his finger at Miroku.

"How is it my fault?" Miroku asked, extremely confused.

"You keep making me think that Kagome is going to run off to some other man! You're making me loose trust in her! It's your fault Kagome's mad at me, and you're going to explain all of this to her!" Inuyasha growled while Sesshoumaru had to help Sango hold him back so that Inuyasha wouldn't kill Miroku.

"Inuyasha, calm down, violence won't fix anything." Sango tried to reason.

"Yes it will." Inuyasha growled in response as he tried to break free of Sesshoumaru and Sango's hold.

Everything went silent as Kagome entered the clearing. She gave a small smile to Sango before heading to her big yellow backpack.

Inuyasha, who had not yet been freed from Sango's and Sesshoumaru's grip yet, he glared at Miroku. As though telling him if he didn't fix the problem, he would be facing much more painful problems.

"Kagome." Miroku started, when he had her attention he continued. "Why don't we go for a walk?" He suggested in a friendly manner. No hint of a perverted thought in his voice, just pure friendship and concern.

"I suppose I could, but lets make it fairly quick if that's all right. I would like to get home soon." Kagome agreed.

"Hey I-" Inuyasha was silenced by Shippou's hand covering his mouth. Luckily Kagome hadn't heard Inuyasha begin to speak.

When Miroku and Kagome disappeared into the forest Shippou let go of Inuyasha's mouth.

"You could have gotten Kagome so angry." Sango said.

"Yes, you are very lucky the fox child stopped you before you said something to anger her even more than you already have. Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted before adding "What do you guys know anyways."

"Clearly a great deal more than you do Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said smugly. His inner glee only grew as Inuyasha growled and ran away in a huff.

"Now was that really necessary?" Sango demanded with her hands on her hips and an angry fire burning in her eyes.

"Yeah, not Inuyasha is off in the forest while Miroku and Kagome are talking." Shippou sighed. "They should have just stayed together the first time. Or Kagome should have gone off to talk to Inuyasha, because he's just going to go and listen in on their talk anyways."

"Well, Inuyasha may have said something truly horrible in which Kagome wouldn't stand to be with him a moment longer." Sango said in a lecturing tone. "Or Kagome might be being oversensitive."

"Of course Inuyasha said something mean! Kagome isn't unreasonable!" Shippou cried, immediately coming to Kagome's defense.

"Inuyasha may say some stupid things but he wouldn't hurt Kagome on purpose. Maybe Kagome was having one of those mood swings." Sesshoumaru said not sure why he was defending his half-brother.

"Oh, so-"

"Maybe it was both." Rin's small voice piped up.

"When did you wake up? Weren't you just sleeping?" Sango asked.

"Maybe Inuyasha did say something horrible but Kagome didn't think about why he might have said it so she became angrier then was needed." Rin explained, ignoring Sango's question.

Sango and Shippou just stared.

"Rin, that is a very intelligent explanation." Sesshoumaru complimented.

"Rin, you're really smart." Shippou commented, still in awe at her explanation.

"Thanks Shippou. Want to go play hide-and-seek?" She asked with a giggle.

"Sure!" Shippou jumped with excitement and the two ran off into some nearby shrubs to play their game.

"A genius moment, and then we are brought up back to earth by their child's ways." Sesshoumaru said with a shake of his head.

"Kids will be kids." Sango nodded in agreement.

Kagome was walking with Miroku through the forest when they came upon a beautiful lake. It had flowers and trees all around it and pretty little fish in it. They decided that this would be the perfect spot to rest and talk about the situation.

"Kagome," Miroku started. "what exactly happened between yourself and Inuyasha when you went off to find Kikyou together?"

"Exactly?" Kagome said meekly.

"Yes, exactly." He said

"Well, we first got to where Kikyou was waiting..," Kagome explained all of the nights events. By the time she was finished her story, she was in tears.

Miroku rubbed her back in a supporting way, making sure to keep his hands on her back the whole time.

"Kagome, I think that both you and Inuyasha are at fault here." He said. When he noticed the curious looks he was receiving from Kagome, rather than angry comments, he continued. "Although you were simply stating you opinion, you could have said it in a slightly more gentile way. You must understand that Inuyasha chose you over Kikyou, but he still may be trying to let her go. It is true that he does with to be with you rather than Kikyou but he must be given time to completely heal his emotional wounds. Of course he shouldn't have acted the way he did, but he may be fighting the love he used to hold for the dead priestess.

Kagome thought about what Miroku had said. "I guess you might be right. I guess I owe Inuyasha and apology don't I?" She said.

"When you are ready, yes." Miroku said

"Thanks Miroku, you have been a big help." Kagome said as she gave Miroku a friendly hug.

"Anytime Kagome. What are friends for?" He answered to the hug, again, keeping his hands where they were supposed to be.

On their walk back to the camp, they were both in slightly better moods, so conversation ensued.

"Sango must be proud of you, controlling your hands as you have. I am certainly impressed." Kagome mentioned.

"Well, I have been working on keeping my habits at bay. But I fear that Sango has not even noticed." Miroku sighed, clearly disappointed.

"Now there is something I might be able to help you with?" Kagome smiled.

"Really? But you wouldn't tell her I asked you to talk to her would you?" He asked.

"Of course not" Kagome cried.

"Well then that would be much appreciated Kagome." Miroku said gratefully.

The rest of the walk back to the camp was filled with small talk of possible ways of killing Naraku and while way to head to look for more jewel shards.

"When are they getting back?" Inuyasha growled. " They've been gone too long already."

"Inuyasha calm down, I'm sure Miroku was only trying to help, not stress you out." Sango sighed, getting tired of Inuyasha's pacing back and forth. Ever since he had returned from his little tantrum, he had been getting on people's nerves.

"Yes! I can smell them coming now. Kagome's scent seems more relaxed and calm now. It seems the monk made her feel better."

"Yeah, Miroku is good at that." Shippou commented. He and Rin had decided that they wanted to know what the grown-ups were talking about.

"Hello everyone!" Kagome greeted happily as she and Miroku re-entered the camp sight.

"Where have you two been?" Inuyasha demanded, rounding on Miroku and Kagome.

"We weren't here." Kagome said with a very Inuyasha like smirk before turning to Sango. "I heard that there are hot springs over that way." She said pointing in the opposite direction that she and Miroku had come from. "Do you want to go?"

"Of course." Sango agreed. The two women collected their bathing things and headed for the springs.

"Why do women always bath?" Inuyasha asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, and boys, don't forget to put Rin and Shippou back to bed!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kagome and Sango were simply relaxing in the hot springs; they had decided that this time they would leave the children with the men so that they would be able to talk freely.

"How are things going with you and Miroku?" Kagome asked casually.

"I don't know," Sango said "I haven't gotten much time alone with him lately." She admitted.

"I've noticed something about him." Kagome said. "When we were in that last village he didn't flirt with anyone! And I've been hearing fewer and fewer shouts from you calling him a pervert."

"Yeah, it's great that he's controlling himself." Sango smiled with a far away look on her face as though she were relishing in the idea of not being molested anymore.

"Maybe you should say something. Make sure his efforts don't go unacknowledged." Kagome said kindly. "He looks like he's really been trying to make you happy. And I can tell it kills him when you're in the perfect position for him to grope you and he doesn't."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Kagome. Everyone likes to hear that they're appreciated." Sango agreed. "And I can just picture his face as he's trying to control himself" She said with a giggle. "But what about you and Inuyasha?"

"I don't know what's wrong with us lately." Kagome sighed. "We seem to be fighting more then ever now and I'm afraid how this is going to end if it continues."

"Yeah, I've noticed the fighting increase. But I don't think it's anything serious." Sango said, hoping that it was true for her friends sake. She knew how much Kagome loved Inuyasha, and she could guess how much Inuyasha loved her. She didn't want to see it end over a petty argument.

"I think he's more in love with Kikyou!" Kagome blurted out before slapping her hands over her mouth and looking around with wide eyes.

Sango stared at her friend. "Do you really thing so?" She asked.

Kagome nodded her head miserably.

"Have you spoken to Inuyasha about this?"

"Of course not! Can you picture Inuyasha's reaction to something like that! He would totally flip!" Kagome cried.

"Yes, that's probably true." Sango agreed. "I don't know, he did choose you over her. So I'd give it some more time before making a decision Just wait it out a bit, then talk to Inuyasha later if you still feel the same way."

"Yes, good idea Sango. I think that's what I'll do." Kagome nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks, I really needed someone to talk to. Miroku is a huge help and all, but he's still like best friends with Inuyasha, who knows what's going to go back to him. I'm really glad that you joined our group Sango, I think I would have gone crazy by now without you here."

"No problem, after all, what are friends for?" Sango said. Kagome giggled. "What?" She asked looking very confused.

"Miroku said the very same thing to me." Kagome laughed. "I guess you two have been spending more time together then you thought."

Sango sighed. "If only that were true, we've barely had any time alone since Sesshoumaru's castle. The only time I spend with him is when everyone else is around also."

"What's taking them so long?" Inuyasha shouted in frustration. "They should have been clean forever ago! What are they doing?"

"You know that they have their private talks during their baths Inuyasha." Miroku reminded softly.

"But this is ridiculous!" Inuyasha cried.

"What's ridiculous?" The boys' heads whipped around as they searched their surroundings for the intruding voice.

"Who's there?" Miroku demanded.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The feminine voice giggled, then from out of the shadow of the trees a female silhouette appeared becoming clearer and more distinct until her long red hair that was pulled into two pigtails, her enchanting green eyes and her fur wardrobe were clearly visible. "It's just me." She said with a smile.

"Ayame?" Shippou shouted.

"Who's she?" Rin asked.

"She's Koga's fiancée!" Shippou whispered even though he knew that the demons present would still be able to hear.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked, somewhat more relaxed knowing that Ayame was posing no immediate danger. Ayame was not hostile towards the group...especially when Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"Well I'm just looking for Koga. You haven't seen him anywhere have you?" Ayame asked looking at Inuyasha suspiciously.

"What is that look for? I haven't seen him anywhere." Inuyasha insisted.

"The last place we saw him was at Sesshoumaru's castle. But that was a while ago." Miroku agreed, backing up Inuyasha's statement.

"Ayame?" Ayame whipped her head around to find Kagome and Sango coming into the clearing holding wet towels and strange gooey liquids in strange looking bottles.

"Kagome." She answered indifferently.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I'm looking for Koga, and I thought anywhere near you would be a good place to look." Ayame said, not even trying to hide the bitterness in her voice and the look of anger on her face.

"Please can't we be over with this? Koga has realized that nothing will ever go on between him and me. The last thing that we spoke about is how he was going to go and look for you. And that was quite a while ago. I'm sort of shocked that you haven't seen him yet." Kagome said.

"Well he hasn't come to see me!" Ayame snapped. "And it's your fault! You seduced him into forgetting about me!" She said with tears evident in her eyes.

"Oh no, please believe me, I would never do such a thing! That would be terrible. I was nothing more than to see you and Koga together and happy." Kagome said desperately.

"You're lying!!"Ayame screamed, looking angry enough to attack Kagome at any moment.

"I assure you that she is doing no such thing." Sesshoumaru spoke up, stepping between Kagome and Ayame to ask as a shield for Kagome. "I believe it would be best if you left now. As you can see Koga is not here, and as I am sure you can smell, he has been no where near any of us recently."

Ayame looked as thought she was about to argue but she carefully took a few sniffs of the area and a look of humiliation and defeat covered her face.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." She sighed before turning on her heals and running away leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in her wake.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Wow, thank you Sesshoumaru. I was sure that I was going to be a goner." She admitted.

"It was nothing." Sesshoumaru said easily which Inuyasha fumed behind him, knowing that he should have been the one to intervene and not Sesshoumaru.

Sango and Miroku exchanged weary glances. Just as Sesshoumaru was beginning to fade into the background once again, he made himself known.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Kagome asked, looking concerned as she glanced at Inuyasha's red face.

"Just fine." He growled out. Kagome took a step back. What had she done to deserve such a tone? Sango seemed to notice Kagome's hurt and puzzled expression.

"He didn't mean it Kagome," She whispered "He's just mad that Sesshoumaru protected you that's all."

"Well then why is he taking it out on me!" Kagome huffed, clearly not impressed with Inuyasha's behaviour once again that night. All Sango could do was shrug her shoulders. Inuyasha really needed to think about what he was doing before he did it, or things would end up very badly.

Inuyasha just stood in place, glaring and growling at Sesshoumaru. He was so caught up in his fierceness that he didn't notice that Kagome's scent was beginning to face, but unfortunately for him, Sesshoumaru did. With his demon speed he caught up with her on her walk and seemed to have disappeared from the spot that Inuyasha was glaring at him.

"Are you well?" He asked, seamlessly picking up Kagome's pace.

"I'm fine thanks, I just needed to go for a walk, that's all." Kagome said with a sigh. "I just don't get him sometimes."

"He's quite an imbecile." Sesshoumaru agreed.

"I don't get why he's so snappy. What did I do?" Kagome huffed.

"He is simply upset because he was unable to protect you in a time when you might have been in danger." He explained.

"Why thought? Isn't it supposed to be that he's happy that nothing happened? Not that he's upset that he wasn't the one to stop it!" Kagome sighed. Why was he being so confusing? Why couldn't he just be happy that she was safe like a normal person?

"That is because even if he is only half, he is till a dog demon. And dog demons need to protect the people they care about. By me protecting you today, Inuyasha felt as though he was not doing his job properly." Sesshoumaru explained.

"If you knew that was how he was going to react then why would you step in? Why not let Inuyasha take care of it?" Kagome cried, now confused as to who she should be most angry at.

"Because I am also a dog demon, and I also felt the need to protect the person that I care about." Sesshoumaru said without even the trace of a blush on his face. However, Kagome was completely different. As those words left his mouth Kagome turned a vibrant shade of red and immediately felt awkward and embarrassed.

"Sesshoumaru I...I don't know what to say. That's very flattering." She tried, while in her head she was desperately thinking of something to say.

"Kagome!" Sango's shouts saved Kagome from having to think of something clever to say.

"Oh, that's Sango. We should probably get back to the camp since no one has put the kids to bed yet. I should probably get to work on that." She blabbed before leading the way back to the camp. 'Poor Sesshoumaru, I'm sure that's not the response he was looking for. What should I do? I have feelings for Sesshoumaru; I'm just not sure what they mean yet. And I already know that I love Inuyasha, but even then he's been a pretty big jerk lately. Oh what should I do?' she thought desperately.

Soon they were back at the clearing and Kagome was putting Rin and Shippou to bed. Sesshoumaru watched how Rin hung off of every word that Kagome said, as it was clear that she was telling them a bedtime story.

'How can she still hold feelings for Inuyasha even after I have confessed to caring for her? This may prove to be more difficult then I had originally imagined.' He thought as he glanced at Inuyasha, only to find that Inuyasha was looking right back at him, as though reading his every thought. 'Yes, this may prove to be much more difficult then I had originally imagined.'

**Hey everyone. I know you must hate me by now. And I'm so sorry! It's been forever since I've last posted and I feel terrible about it! I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up a lot faster this time. **


End file.
